Jumper
by sorrowfarron
Summary: After waking up in an alley, the multi verse jumper named Sky finds himself in the world of zootopia. now faced with insecurities that comes with never staying in one place to long and having a literal demon inside of him that gives him scary powers. How will Sky cope with becoming close to a certain bunny and really close to a certain fox? eventual M/M (chapter 12 revised)
1. prolouge

AN:

This is just a little experiment that I'm working on. Its a Working title but for now its called jumper. so this chapter is actually just a internal character dialogue that I made up as I was getting ideas for this story.

AN: End

 **So why did you run?**

You know why.

 **yes but you should still tell me, it might help you think things through.**

You know I can't get close to them I'll just end up being broken again.

 **why?**

I don't want to talk anymore.

 **Sounds like your just giving up.**

 **You can't just run away from this.**

 **You're being a coward they care about you. you can't just leave without a good reason.**

...this is a good reason.

 **That's a lie and you know it!**

I know.

 **So then why run?**

Because I'm scared.

 **what are you afraid of? you know I can protect you from anything.**

I'm scarred of getting close to them and then jumping okay.

Its not fair.

 **I know kit, but you and I have a responsibility to protect whatever world we are sent to.**

Do you think they would be afraid of me if they saw you?

 **Probably at first. I think they would warm up to the idea when they see I'm not some mindless animal.**

Heh, I think Judy would flip.

 **I believe nick would be the one to flip out.**

Five bucks says your wrong.

 **I am literally inside you how would you pay me?**

 **Well?**

Shut up!

 **Hehehehehe**

Hey Balor?

 **Yeah?**

Thanks.


	2. 1

AN:

so real quick I wanted to say thank you if you are reading jumper. it means a lot to me and honestly I'm surprised that anyone reads my writing. currently I am writing this on a kindle using a touchscreen keyboard so as you can imagine it takes forever.

AN: end

So it's happening again. Like it always happens. As soon as I get comfortable or settle down I'm whisked away without even given a choice in the matter. Am I doomed to always be taken away from what I care about? Anyway it doesn't matter, I'll always be alone.

 **" _You are not alone kit, I will always be here for you."_** I roll my eyes at that comment while I float in the darkness that is sending me to my new home. His name is Balor, he's the scary monster that has helped me through all these jumps. what he is doing inside of me I have no clue and neither does he. It all started when I died, that's right I said died. I don't really remember how or why but I do know I kicked the proverbial bucket at some point and then I was just like I am now, floating in a sea of black.

The first time I jumped I was scared and disoriented. It was like having everything inside of you get pulled apart, jumbled up in a big ball, then spit back out in a new form. Sometimes I would be human, sometimes I would not be human. most of the time I would be molded to fit the world I was in. It was terrifying waking up and not being how you remembered.

To actually look down at your hands and there no longer hands but paws. Not only were my hands now paws after my first jump but they were pink paws...WTF!!! It felt like a drug trip the first time I saw myself in what I would soon learn was my most common form when jumping to a new universe. A pink 6 foot tall fox. WHY? That's soooooooo gay. Not that being gay is a bad thing, just I feel its a little umm...gay.

 ** _"Well you do happen to like the male form."_** _"shut up Balor!"_ I can feel that mangy demon rolling on a metaphorical floor with laughter at my embarrassment. I don't find it amusing, however I guess my time of reflection is up. I can hear the new world of mine coming to life around me. I guess it time to see where I've been spit out at and solve their coming problem.

"ooof" I grunt as I feel like I've been slammed onto concrete. Oh, I guess its because I was slammed onto concrete. My eyes open but find themselves quickly shutting from the brightness of the light. As I get my barrings It looks like I've landed in some dingy alleyway by a revolting smelling dumpster. "great." I growl as I notice I am once again in my fox form. "Well at least I'm familiar with this body, would suck to get stuck in an unfamiliar form that I can't fight in." I mumble softly as I get to my feet.

 ** _"And your still pink!"_** I groan at the realization that Balor is right I am in fact still pink. "whatever Balor, do you at least have an inkling as to where we are?" I ask as the sounds a bustling city fill my big, fluffy, **pink** ears.

 ** _"Umm a city?"_** he replies with a mocking tone. As if I don't have enough to deal with I get satled with the sassiest demon to ever live. The upside, I'm at least wearing clothes on this jump, Balor had a field day when I jumped once and came out with no clothes. It was awful, like the worst thing ever kind of awful.

So I guess its time to step out of the alley in my newly owned crumy grey hoodie and ripped blue jeans. yay... well here it goes time to blend in with the locals. As I step out I do notice that I'm in what appears to be some kind of metropolis that's filled with all kinds of animals. _animals?_ yes animals but not normal animals they are all walking and talking anthropomorphized animals with no humans in site. " huh maybe I'll fit in just fine here." I mumble as I walk down the street that is overcrowded to the point that I bump into a wolf on accident. "oof...sorry." I apologize as the wolf whips around to face me with teeth bared.

"Watch it freak!" he snarls at me with more venom then I thought was possible for a little collision like this. I throw my hands up in surrender as he walks away from me still grumbling curses under his breath. _okay maybe I won't fit in just fine_ I thought as I continued to take in my surroundings. As I headed towards what I assumed was the center of the city I learned that this place was called zootopia and the wolf called me a freak because for a fox I was abnormally large. I noticed this when I passed a fox police officer and saw that he was like 2 feet shorter than me. I swear that when I passed him he was starring at me with suspicion, all while holding a conversation with an adorable bunny officer. Maybe its because im so tall, Oh well at least he was cute.

Anyway I need to find a place to sleep tonight and I need to also get information as to what is going on in this relatively happy city called zootopia.

AN: so that was the first chapter. I wanted to get it out real quick because if I didn't I would have just not continued writing it. I can't help but feel that I might need to edit this chapter and change the POV away from 1st person. anyway next chapter will be from nicks POV and then you can expect them to meet in the next few chapters. thanks for reading.


	3. chapter 2

AN:

So last chapter I felt was way too short. Like waaaayyyyyyyyyyytoo short. It was only 1k worth of words and thats not okay for me. So im going to have every chapter shoot to be at the minimum of 5k words. Also i was very surprised to see people leave reviews as quickly as they did. It warmed my cold black heart. So thanks.

AN end

Nicks POV:

This morning was pretty typical, just me and Carrots patrolling the streets when we decided to go grab some lunch since we were both craving some food midway through are patrol. Carrots however decided that we should get some exercise and parked our patrol vehicle that i swear is just a monster truck with a police paint theme attached, 3 whole blocks away from the diner we wanted to go stuff our faces at. I however just endured my sly bunnies enthusiasm while it lasted because I knew by the end of the shift when paperwork was all that we had to do before we could call it a day, my cute little bunny friend would be dead on her feet.

As we walked I noticed something I have never seen before, It was I think a fox but was as tall as a wolf, A hybrid maybe? I nudged Carrots and pointed him out discreetly "he's a huge boy huh carrots?" I say softly with my usually easy going grin.

"Don't stare Nick." she huffs looking at me like i'm a jerk for just pointing at the mammal in question. "He probably gets that enough from civilians, we as cops should be kinder than the rest you know." she says with that same fire in her eyes that she gets when she speaks about mammals being able to do anything, it's honestly my favorite trait about her. That undying belief that anyone can be anything, it's the motto that pushed her to become a cop. Hell if she didn't have that belief I would still be a no good con-mammal.

I just can't stop staring though as we pass him, something's off about him. He's also new to zootopia, there's a reason why I was the best con-mammal in zootopia and it was because I knew everybody in zootopia. I think I would have noticed a 6 foot tall pink fox. He didn't look like he was in the best mood either, but who could blame him if it wasn't for the expensive pink fur dye job I would say he was homeless with the state that his clothes were in. I felt bad for him.

After we passed him I took one last look over my shoulder at the guy then pushed him to the back of mind. I then realized that I had completely spaced out on everything carrots was talking about and i think she noticed because when i looked at her she was frowning at me and then punched me in the arm. "Ow carrots what the hell?" I playfully growl at her.

"Hmmf serves you right dumb fox." she stated with that smug shit eating grin that she stole from me.

"Abusive bunny." I spat back with the same amount of playfulness in my voice. "But seriously why did you hit me?" I asked as we reached the door of the dinner.

She responded with a frown as I opened the door for her "Because Nick you wouldn't stop staring at that poor fox, you were making him uncomfortable. Which let me remind you is the exact opposite of what your suppose to do to civilians." she said pointedly as we got seated by the waitress. I ordered coffee and a bug burger while Carrots grabbed a salad. "Anyway why were you staring at him so much?" she asked

"He looked off to me carrots." I responded then immediately felt like I stepped into the lion's den….or I guess bunnies den because carrots gave me that look like I had said I kicked a wolf pup. "I mean he seemed off to me, he looked upset and I didn't recognize him at all, and I pride myself on knowing every face in zootopia." I said quickly wanting her dagger like glare to cease and desist.

Judy's face softened at that and looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. " alright I can get that Nick, I mean for as big as he was he didn't look any older than 17 or 18 but he looked like he was homeless." She said with a hint of sadness to her voice.

I immediately nodded at her words" exactly, he has new to town. Maybe he's a runaway" I said at this point I was just thinking out loud though. For all we know he was just a newly turned adult who moved here and was down on his luck. Either way I couldn't get the look of his face out of my head, he just looked so tired and sad. " Anyway dwelling on it will do us no good, plus it's none of our business unless the kid turns out to be like a murderer or something." I say softly as the waitress drops off our food and we begin to dig in.

Just to get off the topic i unknowingly decided to open pandoras box because i decided to ask Carrots one simple question. "So Fluff butt how did your date go last night with that buck? What was his name again, oh yeah it was jack right?" I asked curious with how the love life of zootopias favorite cop was going.

Judy's eyes widened then she seemed to turn 10 shades of red like she was going to explode. "IT SUCKED!!!" she practically shouted which made all of the other patrons at the dinner turn and give us annoyed glares. I just waved them off though.

At this point I should have learned to just keep my mouth shut but nope. "Why carrots what happened?" I asked then immediately regretted.

" The guy was boring me to tears with his totally fake talk about his super secret job at the ZIA, which let me remind you is not super secret if you say that it's your job on the first date." she ranted and i swear i tried to intervene but no dice she just continued her tirade. " On top of that after lying to me for like an hour and a half the jerk tried to get me drunk enough to sleep with him." oh good she's done…. Oh god she has more. " then at the end of the date the pervert kissed me without permission and put his hand on my BUTT!!!" she fumed practically screaming the last word, which earned us more glares but who cares.

It's at this point I realized i'm a glutton for punishment "So what did you do then?" I asked like the fool I am.

This time instead of anger carrots gave me a wickedly evil smile." I kicked him between the legs than got a cab home." she said happily which in turn made me clench my legs together in phantom pain at the thought of how hard she could kick with her freaky strong legs.

I grimaced at her and just replied with an "Oh" but she then decided to turn the tables on me and i couldn't help but regret even getting her on this topic.

" So nick since you're so interested in my love life how about you tell me about yours. Has my dumb fox found any good looking tods in his life?" She asked and I proceeded to choke on my coffee.

"WHAT!!!" I yelp raising my voice for the first time which at this point the other patrons had given up on silencing us with their glares. I in turn decide to pick up the slack of their laziness and glare at the smug shit eating grin that had formed on my partners face "Why would you ask that?" I whisper yell at her. "You know i'm not exactly out, so what makes you think that I would even be looking let alone dating anyone." I say continuing my quiet rant as Judy's face goes from grinning like a mad bunny to looking at me with sympathy.

She took my paw that i had laying on the dinner table into her own and softly rubbed it. " I know you're not out yet Nick I was just teasing. You should know by now that I fully support you and want nothing more for you to find that special someone that will make you happy." She said warmly as I couldn't help but smile back at her. She really was my best friend, at this point i was closer to her than I was to finnick. Then again she was more understanding than finnick is. When I told him about me being gay he just responded with a who cares, which to be fair was great that he didn't care but he wasn't the touchy feely type that I could talk to my problems about but Judy was.

I withdrew my paw from hers ending our little moment and broke into my patented smirk " Thanks Carrots I needed to hear that, and who knows the more we talk about it the more i get more open to the idea of coming out fully." I responded which made her eyes light up with happiness for me.

We were now done with our food and our deep heart to heart conversation so judy payed for the food this time since it was her turn to pick up the bill. "I'm glad nick, and besides I have to make sure my potential back up husband stays happy and healthy you know." she replied as we exited the dinner and started heading back to our monster truck that we call a patrol vehicle.

I bark out a laugh as she reminded me of our stupid drunken bet "do you really want to go through with that Fluff?" I ask already knowing the answer and to be honest it wouldn't bother me marrying her.

"Absolutely, like we said if neither of us are married by the time we are 40 we would marry each other." she responded with a skip in her step. I couldn't help but grin at the matter of fact attitude that Carrots had towards our little bet.

" Sorry to say it fluff but if we do get married we are not consummating the marriage. I would have to be really drunk. Like wasted off my beautiful fox ass." I say as we reach our "little" patrol vehicle. She just giggled at that which made me feel like she felt the same way. Really to be honest I would eat my tail if judy never found the love of her life. Hell I've told her multiple times that if she was a dude she would literally be perfect for me. That's how the bet got started. I hop into the patrol suv and buckle up while saying a quick prayer. One thing I've learned when being in a vehicle while Carrots is behind the wheel is that every time you drive with her it might be your last. She is plain and simple a maniac behind the wheel.

"Calm down Nick Im a perfectly competent driver." judy said in a teasing sing song voice that told me she was going to try and make me wet myself if we got into a chase today. Fox god help me. I just give her the puppy eyes as I put my aviators on as the engine roared to life and she peeled the mammoth onto the street to start our patrol up again.

" Hey Carrots?" I voice softly wanting to get one more question in before we go back into professional mode.

"Yeah Nick?" she responds as we pull up to a red light and looks at me with questioning eyes.

" Do you think I'll ever find that special someone?" I ask

"Do I think you you will find that special someone? Hmmm, do I? Yes, yes I do." She replied as we continued our patrol.

AN: So this chapter is well below 5 k words like I wanted but by the end of the Nick pov I felt like it left the chapter on a strong note. Anyway next chapter we will see what Sky has been up to and I promise that it will be a lengthy chapter. So it might take me a couple days since I have work and other things I have to do. Anyways thanks again see you soon.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys just wanted to thank you all again for the support on the story. It has really boosted my confidence in writing knowing that people find my story even remotely interesting. Ummm I also wanted to let you guys know that When I start introducing the super powers into the story, which should start soon ( maybe even this chapter) that i'm not going to make Sky too overpowered. I don't want it to feel like Sky is invincible because he's not and I think he would be very boring if he was just unbeatable. Anyways thanks.

AN: end

Sky's POV

So in the 30 some odd minutes I've been walking around the city center I have learned three thing. One, people think i'm a freak. Two, for as nice as the city looks it is not welcoming towards foxes; and three, that I'm going to go insane if I have to listen to anymore talk of this Gazelle singer that the news won't stop yammering on about. Like seriously, everyone is talking about her, I guess that she has a new concert coming up but I could care less. Though if this city goes that crazy for a singer I should find out if this place has any songs similar to the ones I've learned to sing through my years of traveling, I could make a mint!

" **You could stabilize yourself financially if that is the case, you are not a bad singer."** Balor rumbled in agreement which made me blush slightly from the compliment. I just wave off that thought though, I haven't really found the time to capitalize on that business venture since I always end up jumping as soon as the world's problem is solved.

I sigh softly in defeat as I realize in my random thoughts that I have now passed the same _Snarlbucks really?_ For the third time. "Shit, where the hell am I?" I grumble in defeat as I stop to lean against the wall of said punly named coffee shop. "Man I'm starving, wonder how i'm going to get money." I say softly which in turn seems to get the attention of some thuggish looking grizzly bear that passed me. I straighten up as he comes toward me and I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Hey kid" he grumbled softly as to not draw attention. He now was literally like two inches from my face and I could smell the whiskey on his breath. "You looking to make some money? Heard you mutter something about not having any." He grumbled with his eyes shifting to see if anybody was watching us, which to my surprise everybody just seemed to be trying to look anywhere else but at me and this dumb bear.

With his persecuting gaze I just nodded dumbly hoping it would get him out of my face " **If he's trouble can we kill him?"** I hear Balor ask with an unsettling amount of hope in his voice. " _Maybe depends on if he pisses me off, I have the feeling though that killing is frowned upon balor."_ I think back at the giddy demon, which just earned me some creative swearing running through my head. It's at this point that the grizzly just motioned for me to follow him as he heads into an alley. " _Oh well guess I should follow"_ I think as I quickly duck into the alley after the grizzly.

To my surprise the grizzly is actually pretty quick, as he ducks and weaves through the broken down fences that are sectioning off the alley. "Color me impressed it's hard to keep up with this guy." I huff out to myself which earns me a chuckle from the grizzly as he comes to a stop at a dead end of the alley. He then turns back to face me with what I could only assume was a dangerous grin.

"You know you're an idiot to just blindly follow some stranger into a secluded alley right?" he questions as I finally come to a stop a few feet away from the weirdo. I just nod dumbly hoping this situation wasn't taking a bad turn, I just wanted food and he made it seem like he could get me some dammit. " So before we get to business, I got two questions for you." he said as I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me that when I looked revealed two huge polar bears that looked none too happy. He didn't seemed bothered though so I could only assume they were his friends. "One, why the pink fur? I mean what are you a fairy?" he asked which only served to make Balor roar with laughter in my head and piss me off. He then took on a more serious look and said a string of words that only served to confuse me " And two, what is the wolf pack thinking sending one of their drug dealers onto 's turf?" he snarled with anger.

"Wait what? What the hell are you smoking? Do I look like a fucking drug dealer to you?" I yell with half contained rage. He only nods which seals the deal that Im not getting out of this without a fight, that's fine I just so happen to be itching for a fight from the fairy comment. " **Ohh yesssss….. You should slit his throat for that comment."** Balor whispers with excitement running through his voice. I shake my head no at the scarily pleasing thought and start to borrow some power from Balor

The grizzly starts to step towards me looking ready to swing, I won't give him the chance. "Listen kid we won't hurt ya too badly if you tell us ackgh-" he yells in surprise as I quickly will Balor's power to course through me, my body shimmers and seems to warp in on itself with black tendrils of smoke as I disappear and reappear in front of the grizzly midway through his sentence grabbing onto his snout slamming him into the brick wall behind him. His head making a sick thud as he slumps down to the floor.

"WHAT THE HEL-" One of the polar bears shout as I quickly blink in between him and his companion swinging a fist at his face. It lands true but doesn't seem to do much in terms of damage seeming to only bloody his nose a bit. It's at this point I feel that I've bitten off more than I can chew because the other polar bear wraps his huge arms around and promptly throws me into the wall behind him. My head snaps back into the wall and I know I've just been given a concussion because my vision blurs and I swear I hear police sirens.

I quickly get back up with a grumbled "shit" as I tentatively touch two paw pads to the back of my head and wince when I pull them back to find them covered in blood. I have to end this quickly. I blink up close to the bastard who threw me and quickly hit him twice in the gut before blinking behind the other bear and slam a jumping knee into his already bloody nose. This had the desired effect because I heard a satisfying crunch of cartilage as his snout breaks spewing waterfalls of blood down his face. I then blink back a few feet away to give myself some space, I also make sure to check if the grizzly is still down and out which to my relief he is.

The bastard which is what im going to call the fuck who chucked me into a wall gave a roar of frustration as he launched himself at me while his partner recovered from the broken snout. I quickly duck under his arms not wanting to blink too much or I would tire myself out from the exertion of it. I spin around and land a few shots into where I assumed his kidneys would be. This got a few more grunts of pain from the bastard as he swung a wild left hook that got me across the face which sent me to the floor. "Oww" I cough out as I see his partner coming up behind my prone body. I blink once more behind the bloodied bear and slam my foot into the back of his knee sending him to the ground with a cry of alarm. I quickly silence him though with a football like punt across his exposed face knocking him out cold.

"Two down, one to go" I taunt the the final survivor as he just gives one more roar of anger before I will my body to blink one final time onto the pissed off polar bears back wrapping him up into a choke hold. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep." I whisper over and over as he thrashes about trying to get me off his back as well as get air into his lungs. In a last ditch effort he slams me into the wall again, luckily I had my head tucked as close to his as possible so he only managed to make me groan in pain as my back slammed into the brick wall. Thankfully he started to fade after the wall slam and soon he was out like a light falling to the floor as I released him and landed with a grunt of pain as I laid next to him just thankful I survived the ordeal.

" **well atleast you won ya "fairy""** I only groaned in response to Balors sick humor. I slowly sat up finding that the dizziness was getting worse now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Dammit if only I wasn't stupid enough to follow that damn grizzly, but I did and I paid for it. I have to be smarter if i'm going to survive this jump. As I peeled myself off the floor I noticed that the grizzly was stirring, good now time to get answers for this bullshit.

As the sniveling jerk started to groan from the blood leaking out of his head I walked over and stomped my foot on his paw that he had lying on the floor. This got the desired scream of pain out of him. " I'm only going to ask once. Who is the wolf pack and why did you think I was working for them?" I snarl as I increase the amount of weight I had on his paw.

He screamed in agony which cause me to put a paw over his muzzle, effectively muffling his screams. When he was done crying out in pain I removed my hand giving him time to answer. "L-listen kid we just thought since you were a big canine in that homeless get up of yours tha-aagh" he cried out as I stomped once again on his now most likely broken paw

After he stops sniveling I bend over to look him in the eyes with an angered glare. "Stop insulting me and answer the question. You should have figured out by now that I have no sympathy for piece of shit thugs like you." I growl out just wanting him to get to the point already.

He whimpers in fear at this and just nods. "Okay okay….. The wolf pack is a new gang on the street that has been stepping on toes. We thought you were one of their drug dealers because the wolf pack only has canine members with distinct appearances." he stammers out which makes me smile a dangerous smile.

"And your dumb ass thought what's more distinct than a pink fuckin fox is that right?" I say sweetly which he immediately nods in fear as I stand back up. "So this is what's going to happen. I'm going to take all of the money you have on you right now and when you and your friends wake up again you're going to tell this that no one fucks with Sky Farron." I say which in turn makes hims start to stammer out apologies but I ignore them as I slam my knee into his face which causes his head to slam back into the wall knocking him out again.

" **I love it when you get violent."** Balor says happily as I search all three bears and strip them of their cash. It's not my proudest moment but they had it coming trying to kick the shit out of me. In total I pulled a little over a thousand in cash from their wallets. "Not bad, at least this will get me set up in this world" I mumble as I take one of their phones off them and dial 911 hoping that was the emergency phone number for this world.

"Hello this is 911 emergency dispatch, how may I assist you today?" the unusually effeminate male voice answered.

Time to get my oscar in acting. "H-hi umm im by snarlbucks on third street in sihara town square and I heard some mammals fighting in the alley next to snarlbucks. I went to check it out and there is three bears knocked out cold with a lot of blood on the floor and they need medical attention. They look like gang members." I stammer out in a terrified voice all while I was still rifling through the belongings of the bastard. I decided I was also taking his nice watch as payment for giving me a concussion.

"Okay okay, I'm going to need you to calm down, you said third street correct?" he asked in a assuring voice, I just gave him a "yes" in response as I knew he was trying to keep me on the line till the cops showed up. Which was my que to get the hell out of there. "Alright I have a dispatch car on its way, can you wait for them to show up?" At this I Just decided to hang up and chucked the phone onto the one of the thugs and started making my way out of the alley. I made sure to pull my hood up so it would cover my bloodied head till I could get it washed out.

As I stepped out of the alley I heard the police sirens coming and quickly crossed the street. My head was pounding from the noise but I had to make sure that the cops found the bears, since I really roughed them up. Not to long after I sat down at a park bench across from the alley what looked like a police SUV pulled up next to the snarlbucks. To my surprise instead of big burly mammals to go along with the huge ass suv the same fox and bunny as before hopped out of the vehicle. Well that's not good, I know for a fact if that fox sees me that he will recognize me and probably question me since I just so happened to be hanging out around the crime scene. I also know that if I get up and start walking away that it will bring attention to me and he will just notice me anyway.

"Just can't catch a break today can I?" I muttered as I watched the bunny duck into the alley as the fox stood guard to the entrance. It only took a few seconds for the bunny to give a shout to call in backup to which the fox pulled out his walkie all while looking around for potential witnesses. It just so happens that his eyes meet mine and I know i'm caught from the look of recognition in his face."shit" I curse out as he calls out for his partner and starts making his way towards me.

"Stay or run, stay or run." I repeatedly ask myself as I weigh the pros and cons of both options. If I stay then there won't be any manhunt for me, but I have no sort of identification and my body is beat to shit which they would notice. If I run then they would be after me, but I can avoid having to talk to them. Damn what to do. I choose run.

I leapt up off the bench and ran into another alley, this earned a startled cry of "hey wait a minute." from the fox as he sprinted after me. Thankfully his short ass is slower than a sloth taking a shit so I would be okay. How wrong I was because as soon as I got to the end of the alley and started heading across the next street I saw a grey blur of a bunny sprint passed her partner and was gaining on me.

I cursed rather loudly at this as I ducked into another alley hoping I could lose them in the maze of streets but luck was not on my side as what felt like a cannonball slammed into my already bruised back throwing me off my feet and onto the dirty floor of the alleyway. I didn't even get much time to think as I gave a strangled cry of pain as the tumble threw my hood off and my head gave another resounding crack onto the concrete.

"Damn Carrots I think you killed him, look he's bleeding heavily from his head." I heard the fox say as he finally caught up with me and the bunny.

"He wouldn't slow down Nick." the bunny whose name is apparently Carrots replied with an indignant huff as I curled up into a ball cradling the back of my head as tears threatened to spill onto my face from the pain.

I however felt a paw place itself on my back and start rubbing tiny circles on my back. "Hey kid we need you to try and sit up so we can ask you some questions like why you ran from us, okay?" The fox now named Nick to me asked with a much kinder voice then I expected. I didn't respond but slowly uncurled myself from my ball as I sat myself up still holding onto the back of my head. "Alright good job." he praised like he was talking to a child which only served to agitate me. "So do you mind telling us why you ran from me?" he asked with a carefree smile all while the bunny was giving me a stern look that told me not to lie.

Well time to lie. "You looked a little angry and I remembered how you looked at me earlier today so I thought you were coming to yell at me or something." I said which caused two things to happen. One they bought my lie and the stern look the bunny was giving me turned to sympathy. Two, the bunny promptly hit Nick in the arm which caused him to give a quick shout of pain.

"Told you that you made him uncomfortable." Carrots said with an angered look glaring down on Nick. Nick just raised his hands in surrender than looked back down at me. "Alright so I scared you I can believe that, so do you happen to know anything about the bears that were in the alley?" he asked as he helped me to my feet.

" **say no, say no, say no,"** "yes." " **what the hell is wrong with you!"** Balor screamed inside my head as I realize how stupid of an answer that was but in my defense I was really starting to get light headed now. Like I think i'm going to pass out. Nick must of noticed this because I felt his arms wrap around my torso to keep me from falling over as my eyes got real heavy.

"Shit, Carrots help me he's conking out." I heard nick say before everything went black and I lost consciousness. Huh guess my luck for the day had run out.

* * *

Nicks POV:

"Shit, Carrots help me he's conking out." I practically yell as the kids eyes rolled to the back of his head. I wrap my arm around his back and place my free paw on his chest as I help the unconscious fox slowly return to the floor. I heard Judy call for an extra ambulance but I wasn't paying too much attention to her at the moment as I quickly checked the kids pulse to make sure he's still alive.

The ambulance only takes about 2 or 3 minutes to show up. They quickly loaded fox into the ambulance and informed us that there colleagues had picked up the three bears. What was disturbing though is that they informed us that one of the bears was being transferred to the ICU because of the seriousness of the injuries he had sustained. Apparently whoever the bear fought had completely shattered the bones in his paw and had cracked the back of his skull, the bear was lucky to be alive from how serious the skull injury was and would be lucky if he could ever hope in rehabilitating his paw. The other two bears got off a lot easier, one only had a broken nose, the other had severe bruising around his neck and throat.

As me and Carrots loaded up into the patrol car we each only had one thought on our mind. _What the hell happened in that alley?/what happened in that alley?_ We drove in silence to the hospital, both of us uncomfortable with the situation. I finally decided to break the silence though. "So what do you think Carrots?" I ask not sure how to proceed with this case.

It looked like Judy had to mull it over in her head for a minute before she perked up a bit. "Honestly Nick I think that the fox will be able to clear a lot of things up so we have to wait till he wakes up." she answered with a tiredness in her voice that I only heard when her mind was trying to figure out a puzzle that was missing way too many pieces.

I nodded in agreement as we resumed sitting in silence, the only noise was the mindless chatter on our dispatch radio. It only took about 10 minutes to arrive at the hospital with Judy and I following close behind the ambulance. Judy dropped me off next to the ambulance that had the mysterious fox in it and left to go park the vehicle, all while I followed close behind the paramedics as they wheeled the fox into the hospital. When the paramedics put the fox into one of the recovery rooms they graciously allowed me to enter and stay with him as an otter who was dressed in scrubs came in and started taking his vitals while the paramedics filled her in on what they had diagnosed.

When the paramedics finally left and she was finishing up taking the fox's vitals she finally decided to speak. "So as you heard I know what the paramedics have told me, but what do you know about our unconscious giant?" she said without even bothering to look up from her work.

"Well I know that he has something to do with the 3 bears who got brought here." I said as my brow furrowed at that fact, still not understanding how this fox got roped into whatever happened in that alley with those bears.

This bit of information made the little otter gasp in surprise. "You mean he has something to do with those thugs?" she asked which earned a nod from me. "You do realize that one of them is going to be permanently crippled for the rest of his life? The chief surgeon even said there was literally no hope in saving his paw." She said as she now looked at the fox wearily. "You don't think he did it do you?" she asked as she seemed to take a few steps away from the unconscious fox.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you, this is still an active case." I said as I rubbed my temple with my paw as I finally decided that sitting in the uncomfy hospital chair next to the bed was better than standing for god knows how long till the fox regained consciousness. I already knew that I screwed up protocol by even discussing what the fox was there for and that he was connected to the bears. _Damn, Carrots is going to kick my ass when she finds out._ I thought with despair.

She nodded in understanding but still looked like she wanted to bolt from the room. " Still if he's a suspect shouldn't you know like cuff him to the bed or something, what if he wakes up and gets violent?" The otter commented as a cough was heard from the door to the room. We both looked and I was relieved to see judy standing there sending a glare at the nurse.

"Mam we do not know all the facts for this case, but we do know from what little we gathered from the fox before he lost consciousness is that he was not violent towards us in anyway shape or form. If you still feel like our judgement is not good enough and you feel in danger you are welcome to go get another nurse to replace you." She said in cold professional matter. This made me break out into a smile, I could always count on Judy to bail me out of a uncomfortable situation. She was after all much better at this whole cop thing than I was. I mean I was still pretty fresh out of the academy and Judy, well Judy was Judy. She excelled at everything this job came with, while I still had trouble putting away my old instincts of my conman days.

Judy looked at me and gave me a warm smile as the nurse just stammered out an apology and quickly finished up her work telling us that a doctor would be in soon to see the fox and left in a hurry. "You okay partner?" she asked as she came over and sat in the chair next to me.

"Yeah just a bit shook up, she caught me off guard and I told her that the kid is connected to the bears in some way…. I'm sorry it was a mistake Carrots." I said wincing with my eyes closed expecting to get reprimanded by her like I usually do when I break protocol.

"It's okay Nick." she said softly her voice almost motherly in tone.

"Really? Aren't you mad that I broke the rules again?" I asked looking at her in surprise. She just shrugged and patted my knee.

"Nick this is your first case where you're dealing with a serious crime so I'm a bit more understanding than if you forgot to fill out your patrol report properly." she said which caused me to give out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Listen Nick besides the Nighthowler case you have had a pretty non bloody and non violent career as a cop. I haven't, when you were in the academy I dealt with a few pretty gruesome cases."This caused me to perk up in my seat, my curiousity growing by the second.

"You did?" I asked wanting to know what my little cute bunny had to go through without me.

Judy nodded to my question. "Yeah my first bad case was a domestic abuse case that ended with the husband in a body bag, turns out that the wife was suffering from untreated schizophrenia and stabbed her husband to death after brutally beating him." she croaked with a haunted look in her eyes.

This made me gasp in shock that Judy had to deal with a case like that so soon into her career. I mean we learned pretty early on that we were going to see pretty sick stuff while in the academy but zootopia's lethal crime rate was pretty low. I gave her a hug because it felt like it was the only thing I could do after hearing such a story.

"Wow that's pretty fucked up bunny."

Wait what? Me and Judy looked at the fox and just saw him staring at us. "How long have you been awake?" Judy asks with a blush covering her face at the fact that the fox had heard her very personal story.

The fox grinned at this. "Since that bitch of an otter thought I was dangerous, I had half a mind to leap out of the bed and give her a good scare you know." He said with a laugh that turned into a groan of pain as he sat up.

"Wait so you have been awake for the past 10 minutes and you didn't let us know?" I ask in a somewhat angered tone. I hated that this kid got to see me down, in fact it pissed me off that he saw me so vulnerable. _Little shit._ I thought in anger, but I guess the look I was giving him got to him a bit because his ears flattened against his head and he gave a pitiful whine like a pup would when their mother scolds them. I sigh letting the anger ebb away since I already knew that the kid was slightly scared of me and gave him a nicer gaze. "Let's start with you name kid, I can't keep referring to you as kid, or jolly pink giant in my head anymore now can I?" I say hoping that we could get this kid comfortable enough to talk about the bears.

"Umm my name Is Sky, Sky Farron. And look I know that I should have let you know that I was awake but my head was and still is killing me. When I woke up I was just trying to get my Head to stop spinning and figure out what had happened." he said with a genuine apologetic tone of voice. He nervously scratched the back of his head but winced when he felt his scabbed over gash on his head. "So, what do you want to know?"

AN: and cut. So that is about the length of the chapters that you should expect. I had alot of fun with this chapter. The fight scene was definitely my favorite part because I feel like I can write about action better than I can write conversation. Sadly i plan on this being a story heavy story instead of an action heavy story. Oh well I guess it will make me a better writer. See you next time. Thanks again for reading.


	5. chapter 4

Jumper chapter 4

AN: So before we start this sucker I just wanted to let you guys know about this little thing i'm going to include into every chapter now. I call it "fun facts". Brilliant I know. Anyway at the start of every chapter there will be fun facts about jumper. Also, just wanted to say that criticism is welcome. I honestly don't think my writing is any good so if you see something i'm doing wrong or poorly and can offer me some sound advice then I fully welcome it. I'm doing this because I want to become a better writer, so if you can correct me in my mistakes it will help me immensely.

AN end

Fun fact #1: the idea of a jumper (aka someone who is sent to different universes to fix problems) has actually been in my head for over a year. I've thought about it so much that i actually have plots swimming around my head for naruto, zootopia (a second one), rwby, mass effect, twilight, destiny, and guardians of the galaxy (guardians will actually be my next story. I just love the characters to much and rocket is like my life right now.)

Sky's pov

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked as I got myself into a comfortable position on the bed.

I was nervous, but had decided when I woke up and discovered that I wasn't chained to the hospital bed, that I was going to give Nick and I think the bunnies name was Carrots as close to the truth of the situation as possible of course avoiding mentioning that the money in my wallet wasn't mine. Also I was going to avoid saying that i'm a universe hopper of course, they didn't need to know that little tidbit.

"Well we would like to know what you know about the bears, like who assaulted them for starters?" The bunny asked as she took out a pen and pad to take down notes.

I frowned as I got ready to take the leap of faith in trusting them. "Well you see, I did." I said which got a raised brow from Nick and the bunny's brown furrowed as she jotted that down on her pad.

Nick just gave me a continue motion with his paw to which I did. "You see I was hanging around the snarlbucks and the grizzly approached me and it seemed like he was offering a way for me to get some food. He led me into an alleyway and then the two polar bears came up behind me, I had to defend myself." I said as the weight in my chest seemed to disappear with the omission of truth out in the air.

"So you got lured into the alley and they cornered you looking for a fight, you fought back and won." nick said in a statement instead of a question.

I nodded in confirmation "yes, that is the case." I said

"Alright so you fought them, no offense, but it was 3 to 1 how did you win?" Nick asked

"Well im pretty good at fighting. When I figured out what was happening I slammed the grizzly into a wall and that put him out for the whole fight." I explained trying to avoid the fact that I also tortured him after the fight.

"What about his paw? It was brutalized and your recollection of the fight doesn't explain how the grizzly's paw was mangled beyond recognition" the bunny questioned poking a huge hole in my story.

I sighed muttering a shit that both cops seemed to notice. "Well after the fight the grizzly started to wake up and I wanted answers as to why they tried to lynch me. I wasn't thinking at that point I was just in survival mode from the fight and I wanted answers….. So I got them." I said feeling my ears fold flat against my head as the reality of what I had done made me feel like a monster.

"Don't feel bad. Those thugs were going to do much worse to you."Balor stated trying to cheer me up.

The rabbit however gave me a look that said she also thought I was a monster. "So you tortured information out of the defenseless grizzly bear even though you had already won the fight?" she said with poorly contained disgust.

"It's not that simple, I was cornered and was about to be beaten to within an inch of my life or worse killed for something I had no part in. Are you telling me that you wouldn't want to know the why to it Carrots?" I asked which got her gaze to soften then turn to confusion.

"Why did you call me Carrots?" she asked which dumbfounded me.

"Carrots is your name isnt it? It what Nick called you back in the alley." I said while Nick snickered at the glare she turned towards him.

"No my name is Judy not Carrots, but you will refer to me as Officer Hopps and Nick as Officer Wilde. Anyway that doesn't excuse the fact that you continued fighting even though the fight was done. You were in no danger." she said in a accusing tone

I growl in frustration at the newly named Judy's high and mighty attitude "Okay one, I will call you whatever the hell I want. Two, I was scared that if I didn't find out the reason as to why they tried to assault me that it could lead to it happening again." I stated in an aggravated tone that I noticed made judy write something down on her pad.

"I get it." Nick stated breaking the silence that had come over the room.

"Nick you can't he serious, he tortured another mammal." Judy stated with a gasp

"He tortured another mammal so he could protect himself from future events. The bears attacked him for an unknown reason and to protect himself from it happening again he got the information from the source. It wasn't malicious, it was to keep himself alive." He defended to which I felt like this fox just stole my heart. Even though I did something so awful he could understand why. He may not have been dead on but his point was valid to the situation.

"Uhggg fine we will come back to why they attacked you in a bit. It was still 2 on 1, even with you as big as you are, you were still the smaller mammal, how did you take the polar bears down?" Judy questioned

"You are literally half my size how did you take me down."

"Answer the question."

I sigh for what felt like the millionth time today. "Fine, I isolated them from each other by breaking one's nose then taking care of the other one while he was down." I stated.

"So you started the fight by taking one out with a surprise attack, then moved on to isolate the polar bears by inflicting a debilitating wound on one while dealing with the other." Nick said to which I replied with a "yes". He nodded and Judy wrote down more notes. "So then how did you finish them?"

"I punted the broken nose one across the face and put the other into a choke hold till he passed out."

"How did you receive your injuries?" Judy questioned.

"They slammed me into a wall twice and one gave me a nasty right hook. The first time they slammed me into a wall it snapped my head back into the wall, the second time I kept my head tucked so all of it went to my back." I replied now wondering why they didn't have me on an IV drip with morphine or something to ease my pain.

Nick nodded as it seemed that they had covered the events pretty thoroughly. "So that leaves two final questions. One, why did you call the cops, and two, why did the bears attack you?"

"I called the cops because i'm not a monster, I might have beat the grizzly more than I should but I didn't want any of them to die or anything." I said giving a noncommittal shrug. "So I called the cops and waited to see if you guys found them."

With that question I felt like I had finally gained some trust from Judy and It for some reason made me feel relieved. Why? Why did I care if this bunny trusted me? I would just be gone as soon as I solve this worlds issue.

"The reason they attacked me is pretty stupid. Apparently they thought I was a drug dealer from some new gang called the wolf pack and I was on some thug named Mr.Bigs territory." I said as both Nick and Judy became visibly nervous at the mention of Mr.Big.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy gasped as she pulled at her own ears in stress. "I'll have to get in contact with Mr.Big to clear everything up. We don't need you getting iced."

"Wait, you're a cop what are you doing associating with a known gang leader?" I asked perplexed on the thought that they might be dirty cops.

"It's not like that sky. Judy saved Mr.Big's daughters life so he has a lot of adoration for Judy considering that she's also the godmother to his granddaughter." Nick said quickly trying to shoo away any thoughts of them being anything but upstanding law enforcers.

My body seems to deflate as I sigh knowing that the questioning had come to an end. I didn't know if I was going to jail or not. If I was then I would blink as far away from here as possible and start running but it wouldn't be very far. I had pushed this body to the limit of what it could handle for now.

You see, every time I jump I am given a body that has the tools necessary to complete my mission. Sometimes I would be really powerful because what I was doing involved fighting things just as powerful, this world apparently was relatively safe compared to some of the others. I was so much weaker in this world compared to some of the others. It made me feel so vulnerable, like I couldn't protect myself. At least I had my blink ability this time, one time I had no powers and It nearly got me killed…. again. Now the question is do I still have the overtake ability? I'll have to find out later.

"Listen Judy, Nick, am I going to jail or not because I kind of just want to get out of here, maybe get some food." I said as I attempted to get out of the bed.

However this feat proved to be more difficult than I thought it would be because my back was screaming in protest and my vision blurred. I tried to push through it but Nick stood up and put his paws gently on my chest and made me/helped me lay back down.

"Listen Sky, your hurt and in no condition to go anywhere we can't just let you leave if you're a threat to yourself." Nick spoke softly as I gave up on trying to get out of the bed.

Judy cleared her throat as Nick sat back down in his chair. "So to answer your question, no you are not under arrest yet. You acted in self defense and we can't charge you for that." She stated which bathed my aching body with relief.

"However we need to verify your Id and get in contact with your guardians, because to be honest you don't look a day over 17." Judy stated which made my blood run cold.

No, no no no no nonononono. They can't find out that I'm not from this world.I ranted and raved in my head. All the possible outcomes flashing through my mind and none of them were good.

"Kit, calm down and breathe. They don't know yet so calm down and think of how to get out of this"Balor said softly which snapped me out of my own head and back to reality.

"Umm listen I know I don't look it but im 18, promise." I say looking at them with pleading eyes.

Nick just chuckles at my reaction. Good make him laugh, that will keep the truth away for a bit longer. "If that's the case then do you have your ID on you?"

"Umm no, all I own is the clothes on my back and my emergency cash that I have in my pocket." I say with a whine of embarrassment.

Judys eyes widened for a moment but she managed to reign it in. "Sky, are you homeless?"

I just nodded, the emotions flowing through me making it hard to talk. I hadn't had a home for a long time now. Technically I had places to live, but I didn't count them. From my point of view, I was made homeless the moment I was brought back to life as a jumper.

"Where's your family?" Nick's voice rang breaking me from my little internal pity party.

"Ummm well I never knew my dad and the only family I had was my mom. She's been gone for a long time. I guess I don't have a family. " I said trying to reign in my rampant emotions.

"Do you want a place to stay Sky, at least while you're here in Zootopia?" Nick said giving me sympathy filled eyes.

I had to look away, I couldn't answer even if I wanted to. Judy and Nick had gotten me to think about my past. Something that I try to avoid because it breaks me down. Usually being a world saver keeps me too busy to think about it anyway. It was too much.

As we sat in the quiet room all three of us not sure how to proceed, Balor decided to help me and took control of my body long enough to mutter a "yes". When I got control back I broke down into a mess of tears.

I felt Nick's arms wrap around me and pull me close to his chest. This just made me whine as I continued to sob uncontrollably into his chest.

Judy excused herself from the room while I finished up my good cry. Apparently she went to go inform her chief that Nick would be hosting me as a guest in his apartment while this whole bears situation got solved.

"Hey Sky?" Nick murmured in my ear as I slowly pushed myself away from his chest so I could look at him. A blush flushing over my face as I realized how awkward it must of looked for my giant ass to be bent over crying into Nick's chest like a pup would do to his mother.

"Yeah?" I asked hoping he couldnt notice my blush through my pink fur.

"It's okay to cry sometimes, it looked like that cry was building up for a long time." he said softly as he patted my arm as he finally got off of the bed and returned to his chair.

"With everything that has happened to me, I haven't had time to cry." I said trying to keep my sniffling to a minimum.

"I understand." Nick said as the doctor who happened to be a good looking brown timber wolf walked in. Before the doctor distracted us I gave Nick a look that told him we would talk more later.

"Alright Mr.Farron is it. I'm going to ask you to remove your hoodie so I can check your back out and I'm also going to look at that head of yours." he said as he as he gently helped me sit up in the bed and also helped me remove my hoodie when he saw I was having trouble.

"Alright son just relax for me and when I tell you I want you to flex your back muscles. I need to make sure you didn't tear or injure any muscles in your back." the doctor said as he started poking and prodding at my bruised back making me whine with discomfort.

"Alright flex…… and relax. Flex…. And relax" he kept repeating over and over as he prodded different areas till he pressed one spot that made me yelp out in fiery pain.

" alright I think you're good but there does seem to be some minor muscle strain in your lower left back. The muscles are still tightening properly so there not torn thankfully." he muttered as he handed me my hoodie and helped me put it back on.

" For your back to heal you can't be lifting anything heavy, I'm putting you on a 25 lb weight limit. Anything more than that and you do more damage than good. Now let me check your head." he said and used his paw to lift my head downward and he started looking and touching the healing gash.

"Hmmm interesting, and you say this injury occurred today?" the doctor muttered.

"Yes, why?" I asked getting a little nervous at the amount of time he spent looking at my head.

"It just that your wound looks like it's been healing for several days already. A gash like this usually requires stitches or skin glue to close it. However your head wound looks like it won't need them." he said with fascination almost radiating from him.

Shit! With all of this drama I forgot that I heal faster than normal. My back will probably be fully healed by tonight. This is not good what do I say? I thought in despair as I formulated a lie up on the spot.

I rubbed my arm nervously as I gave a weak chuckle. "Heh, yeah apparently from what my mom told me it's a genetics thing. Something about how my red blood cells coagulate quicker than normal and cause scabbing to happen way faster." I said lying through my teeth.

"Very interesting I do believe I have read about cases like you before. Though they were few and far inbetween." the doctor said as he finished up my check up with no more awkward talking. Thank god that a lot of these mammals couldn't spot a lie to save there life, if I hit them upside a the head with a frying pan then claimed I didn't they would probably believe me.

The doc soon left saying that I was free to go as long as I watched out for my back and paid attention to if there were any symptoms of a concussion. Of course I was already and still am feeling the symptoms but they don't have to know.

Not long after that Judy came in and said that we were going to head out now that I had my discharge papers. It was the ultimate relief when we left the doors of the hospital. I no longer felt like at any moment they would find out that I'm not normal. I mean as normal as a giant pink fox can get but beggars can't be choosers.

As I spotted the patrol vehicle that we were going to be riding in Nick decided to be weird. "Ahhh isn't she a beauty?" he said as he practically gave the suv a hug.

Juxy just rolled her eyes at Nick's antics and opened one of the doors for the criminal part of the vehicle "sorry to say Sky but you're going to have to ride in the back." she said which made me grimace.

"Are you sure one of you can't just sit on my lap or something in the front passenger seat?" I ask not wanting to get in the back. I know that they said I wasn't in trouble, but that didn't mean that being in the back of a cop car made me any less weary.

"Sorry Sky but you know we can't do that." Judy said giving me an apologetic smile.

I just groan as I hop into back of the suv and buckle myself up so I don't have to be reminded of that to by judy. It felt to me like Judy was a stickler for the rules, that would grow old super quick.

As the suv roared to life the radio blasted out my eardrums with that Gazelle chicks music. "I thought that cops weren't suppose to have the radio overrule their chatter!" I half yelled, paws covering my ears as Nick just barked out a laugh as he turned the radio down to a reasonable level.

"What You don't like Gazelle?" he asked in a joking manner as he gave me a wide grin.

"Not really, to be honest I think she's more famous than her talent has earned." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Little did I know what I just said was practically a war crime to Judy.

The Suv slammed to a halt at a red light. "WHAT!!!" Judy snarled as she looked back at me.

"Look I think she's good just not as good as people make her out to be." I said throwing up my hands in surrender. Although Judy's glare deepened before she got shocked out of her murderous intent, when some civilian with more balls than me honked at judy to go since the light had turned green.

Judy turned her attention back to the road but didnt fail to try and get the last word. "Like you could do better Sky." she mumbled

"Excuse me?" I grunted out in anger. How dare she doubt me. I could sing circles around that Gazelle chick. "Give me a guitar or a piano and I'll have your fluffy ass sobbing on the floor with how good I am."

"Arent you cocky. Where did this confidence come from?"Balor chuckled in my head.

Shut up Balor, you know that music is like my one legal talent at this point. It's not like I'll pay the bills with murdering bad guys.

"Sky!" Nick practically shouted as he snapped his fingers at me.

"Oh, what?" I grunted as a blush overtook me when I realized that I got lost in thought with Balor again. Gotta stop doing that. "Sorry Nick, got lost in my own head there for a second. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were going to back up your claim?" he said with judy nodding also wanting to know.

"Well I mean I guess." I replied a little uncomfortable. "I mean I haven't performed in a while, I only perform when I need the money. It's been my main source of money since I started traveling.

"You said you play guitar right? I have one at my apartment if you want to prove to us that you're all that." Nick offered with what looked like hope flashing briefly in his eyes. Did Nick really want to hear me sing?

"Umm I don't know, maybe later." I said rubbing my neck in discomfort.

"Told you he was lying Nick." Judy scoffed.Oh hell no!!!

"Give me one week to find a paying gig and I'll play a five song set." I growl defensively

Judy just looked back quickly to smirk. Wait what? Why was she…. Oh god. "Clever bunny. You did that on purpose." I accused with disbelief.

"Jeewilikers, guess I now have two dumb foxes to hang around." She laughed, which caused Balor to go into a fit of laughter.

"Oh she played you like a fiddle kit."Balor said hysterically.

I just crossed my arms and looked out the window glaring at nothing. How could she have tricked me so easily. I felt stupid, how could someone who doesn't even know me, know how to push my buttons to get what they want.

"Chin up buddy. I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll even help you get the gig. My friend Finnick is running this music bar down in tundratown." Nick said hoping to raise my spirits. Thats nice of him.

"Wait when did Finnick become a bar owner?" Judy questioned.

"While I was in the academy. Turns out that me going on the straight'n arrow made him want to try it to. So he bought this shitty little dive bar and turned it around." Nick said with a look of pride adorning his face. This Finnick must mean a lot to him. Why did that bother me?

"What kind of music does the bar play?"I ask hoping it would be anything besides my personal genre of alternative indie/rock.

"His bar plays alt indie/rock."Dammit!!!

"oh great, that's my specialty" I said with a fake smile. I really didn't want to be forced to perform but I also didn't want to go back on my word.

"Yeah I'll call him tonight. You could perform tomorrow since I don't think he managed to get a band for to play for the weekend. I'm sure he would be happy to atleast have live music for saturday night." Nick said happily as he pulled out his phone and started texting away.

"Umm guys?" I said hesitantly as my stomach growled at me.

"Yeah Sky?" Nick replied peeling his eyes away from his phone.

"Can we please get some food now. I never did get to eat you know" my comment seemed to register finally to both of them. I guess they had forgot that I asked while at the hospital.

"Oh uhh yeah sure we can stop at bugaburger on the way to the station." Nick replied sheepishly as judy just groaned as she turned onto a new road to head towards the fast food joint…..Wait, bugaburger. Gross!!!

AN:

Aaaaaaaand cut. This chapter took me longer to write just because I was busy thinking of how I wanted to transition to 2 other scenes coming up in the next chapter. Now as for Sky's music performance I know that If I just posted the lyrics to songs and called it good that that would be awful. So that part will actually be from Nick's perspective and the songs will be background to character growth between Nick and Finnick. Though the last song in the set will be featured more prominently than the others. Im super excited for it since I myself am a musician and this set is one that I actually perform. Final thing. This chapter revealed that Sky has one more power called overtake. You saw a small hint of it in this chapter but don't expect it to be used often. In fact so far I only have one scene so far were it will be used. Anyway as always thanks for reading. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 5

An:

So for the sake of not rushing this ai decided to not include the Sky performance in this chapter, instead I chose to add more character development to Nick and Sky.

Jumper fun fact #2

Initially jumper was going to be way more dark and depressing. The original Idea was for Sky to be a suicidal maniac who was tired of being ripped away from anyone he cared about. The current story still shows hints of this but nowhere near as brutal and depressing as the original.

Sky's pov:

So Bugaburger wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Though I think that's because I was starving at that point. Anyway it didn't matter, the detour and food gave me time to think without talking. It seemed like both Judy and Nick seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk for a while so they just made small idle chatter to each other as we ate and drove towards the station. It was nice, relaxing, it allowed me to formulate a plan on how to get more information about the Wolf Pack.

If I was made to be a distinct looking canid and the gang exclusively was comprised of those then there's a connection. I just had to find one of their drug dealers and I could go from there. Only question is how do I do all this without Nick noticing. It would be hard since I'm crashing at his place for the moment, and for some reason I didn't want to disappoint him.

" **You like him."** Balor whispered.

" _I most certainly do not like him. He's kind of cute but I don't know him and I don't want to get to know him either. Besides I'll just get yanked away from him anyway._ " I thought back, malice dripping in my internal response.

Balor just chuckled at me though. " **Kit you broke down crying into his chest. You've never done that before."**

I gave a mental groan of defeat. " _Okay maybe I like him, but the crying was just because they touched a sore subject."_ I rebutted.

" **Bullshit, you only cried about that because he made you comfortable enough to do so. If it was the rabbit you would have just held it in."** The grumpy demon shot back.

" _Why do you care so much about this? You have never cared on if I had a stupid crush on someone before so why now?"_ I thought in confusion. What did Balor know that I didn't?

" **I care because I'm tired of seeing you so broken. Yes we both know that you will jump again, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone forever."** he responded with more emotion than I had heard from him in a long time.

" _I don't want to talk about this anymore."_

" **Coward"** he muttered then withdrew to the recesses of my mind blocking communication with me.

It made me angry, angry at myself because I knew what he said was right, angry at Balor because he brought up the conversation, and angry at Nick for worming his way into my mind. That dumb fox, how dare he be so likeable and sexy."Sky." With his stupid kissable smile, and his piercing emerald green eyes. "Sky!"His cute tail, and his ass my god its lik-."SKY!"

"Huh what whats going on?" I say in a daze as my vision comes into focus showing me that Nick and Judy were just staring at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"We're here at the station. You okay?" asked Nick

"Uh yeah totally fine why?" I say trying to save face.

"You were staring off into nothing for like the past 10 minutes dude." Nick said raising a brow at my nonchalant answer.

"Totally fine, was lost in thought that's all." I said waving him off with a paw as I quickly hopped out of the suv.

Nick and Judy both got out aswell but Nick gave me a sly grin. " is that drool on you muzzle?" he asked teasingly.

"What! No!" I yelped in panic as I wiped my muzzle dry in embarrassment. He just laughed as my face felt like it was boiling from how much I was blushing.

"Nick stop teasing and let's go get see the chief like we are suppose too." Judy said as she grabbed my paw and lead me into the building, the whole time Nick was snickering like a child. _Jerk._

As we entered I was in awe as I looked over the lobby seeing so many different types of mammals who were police officers. There were lions, wolves, hippos, tigers, an elephant, a raccoon, snow leopards, rhinos, and my god that was a big cheetah.

"Hey Clawhauser, how ya doin?" Nick stated loudly as Judy dragged me along.

The big lug of a cheetah just giggled a little at Nick's question. "Oh little old me? I've been busy scoring tickets to the Gazelle concert for next friday." he said with a squeal of excitement ending his sentence.

"Shouldn't you be doing your job Ben?" Judy asked with a mirthful look adorning her face. "Would be a shame if the chief chewed you out considering your relationship with him."

Clawhauser just waved us off dismissively. "Please bunny buns, who do you think told me to spend the cash to get them?" he said chuckling at his own little inside joke. "Besides that's not important right now, what is important is you tell me who this hot stack of mammal is." he said leaning over his cluttered desk to get a closer look at me.

"Oh this is-" "Sky Farron pleasure to meet you Ben." I said interrupting Judy who just shot me a half hearted glare as I offered a paw to the cheetah who happily shook it.

"Well can I just say that your fur job is absolutely stunning. Getting that vibrant of a color into your fur is hard enough on small areas let alone your whole body." Clawhauser purred but his soft smile turned into a repulsed look.

"No offense cutey but you need to get a new wardrobe, because what you're wearing is on its last legs. Is that dried blood?" he asked in concern.

"Heh yeah I kind of got into a fight. I swear the other guys got off worse than I did." I said rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment of the condition of my clothes. "Note to self, get more clothes." I said out loud which made nick laugh softly.

"Dont worry we'll go get you some clothes before your gig tomorrow. Wouldn't want mister "im better than Gazelle" to look like a bum now would we." Nick joked as Clawhauser gave a gasp of shock at what Nick just said.

"HE SAID WHAT!" he shouted making all of the aforementioned mammals that I saw earlier look up at us.

I just groaned "oh my god why do you mammals get so crazy about her?"

"Because she is a god."

"Because she is the most talented singer out there."

"Because she's hot."

All three stated, I'll let you guess which one Nick said. _Dammit, it's always the cute ones that are straight._ I thought in mental anguish. _Wait, why is Judy looking at Nick with sad eyes? Does she like Nick?_

"WILDE IN MY OFFICE NOW!" a booming voice shouted over Ben's intercom.

"Welp you three better get going. Don't want him getting too riled up." Clawhauser said pointing to the stairway that led to the chief's office.

Nick gave Ben a big grin as he grabbed my paw. "thanks Ben." he said as he dragged me to the chief's office with Judy in tow. He didn't even bother to knock as we barged into the cluttered office with what looked like the most pissed off buffalo to ever grace god's green earth….err...zootopia.

"Hey chief, how ya doin on this wonderful day?" Nick said as he took a seat on one of the chairs and propped his legs up onto the buffaloes desk.

"Can it Wilde!" the gruff mammal snorted as he casually reached over the desk to grab onto Nick's legs and proceeded to flip Nick backwards causing him to tumble off of his chair and onto the floor.

Judy just sighed as she helped nick up. "Sorry for being so late chief. Sky was hungry so we stopped for food on the way here."

As judy kept trying to explain the Buffalo whose name plate said Bogo just held up his hoof to silence her. All while staring a hole into my head. "I don't need to hear your excuses officer Hopps." He said with a noticeable change in tone towards Judy. It was obvious he liked her better

"What I need to know is why Officer Wilde thought that he could just have a victim of an assault just live with him while the case is still being decided." he said in a tone that screamed fatigue.

Well I wasn't about to let him bad mouth my eye candy so I decided to open my stupid mouth. "Wait, Nick has done nothing wrong. All he is doing is providing a safe place to a homeless assault victim while the attackers are tried and sentenced in court. Nicks a hero." I say angrily, ignoring Judy's elbows into my side trying to get me to stay quiet.

"Yes he is providing a home to a homeless mammal who has no sort of identification to speak of, a homeless mammal that just so happens to not have matching pawprints in any government database on the planet. We know we checked while you were unconscious." he said now standing up from his chair. His gaze challenging my own but I didn't falter, I wasn't scared of him.

 _Shit they know i'm not from here._ I thought in concealed panic.

"So tell me fox, why should I trust the safety of my officer when he has invited a literal nobody into his home who has admitted to brutally beating down three full grown bears in self defence?" he stated with a growl, his muscles taut with barely contained rage.

"Because Bogo, if you didn't trust the safety of your officer you're admitting to having no faith in the judgment skills of your officer." I said digging in the verbal knife knowing I just won our little verbal spar when the buffalo deflated at my comment.

He sighed sitting back down causing both Judy and Nick to give a vocal breath of relief. "You would be correct Mr. Farron." he said softly turning his gaze to Nick. "Be careful Wilde. I trust you but I don't trust him." He said pointing a hoofed finger at me to emphasize his statement.

Nick gave a nod in response. "Don't worry chief, I've got this." he stated giving me a playful slap on the arm.

"For your sake Wilde I hope you do. Make sure you both file your report to me by the end of the day. Dismissed!" he said going back to his own paperwork, Nick's comment not seeming to ease his anxiety what so ever.

Nick grabbed my paw again and led me out of the room. As soon as the three of us were out and the door to the office shut Nick spun around looking absolutely livid.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled waving his paw towards the office.

"Me not taking his shit Nick." I snarl right back. How dare he get angry at me for defending him.

"You idiot! That's the chief of police, my boss. Do you know what he could have done to you if he wanted?" Nick said taking a step towards me.

"I don't give a flying fuck who he is. Do you know what I could have done to him, to you?" I say baring my teeth as I felt Balor's demonic influence start to swirl around the front of my mind.

"Is that a threat Farron?"

"Maybe it is, want to find out?"

"Both of you knock it off. Nick take a walk I'll talk to him." Judy said stepping between us putting a paw on Nick's chest pushing him back.

Nick just snorted as he turned tail and walked away from us throwing his paws up in the air in exasperation. "Fine carrots. I'll be back in 20. I'm going to go file my report, you drop him off at my apartment. You have the key."

This only served to fuel my anger. "Get back here you son of a bi-"

"Sky calm down." Judy said pleadingly.

" **kit, Judy is right. You need to calm down. You're drawing on my power without realizing it."** Balor rumbled.

 _Dammit I didn't even realize._ Taking a shaking breath I felt my body relax as Balors presence ebbed away. Finally calmed I felt like I needed some room to breath so I turned around and headed down the staircase to the lobby all while Judy was asking me if I was okay, I wasn't.

Finally pushing my way outside I saw a park bench and practically slammed myself down onto it. How could I let myself get so worked up about that? It was stupid and careless. I could have hurt Nick, oh god I threatened Nick. He probably hates me now, maybe he's even scared of me.

As my head finally calmed down to the sobering thought of Nick being afraid of me I noticed that the sun was setting. "Huh guess today passed by real quick." I grunted wondering how long I was unconscious at the hospital.

"Sky are you okay?" Judy asked tentatively as she sat down next to me on the bench

Snapping me out of my own head I glanced over a judy with a pathetic look on my face. "I didn't mean to get so angry Judy. I'm so sorry."

"Oh sweetie it's okay, you both got a little heated but Nick will get over it." she said softly putting a paw on my shoulder.

"I threatened him." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah that wasn't the brightest idea now was it?"she chuckled. Weird bunny, I threatened your partner how can you laugh?

"Why aren't you mad at me like Nick?"

"Because you defended him against someone who often isn't talked back to." she said causing me to perk up in surprise.

"Really?" I ask in surprise. "Does nobody defend Nick?"

The question made Judy's ears droop as she sighed. "I try my best but Chief doesn't listen to me sometimes because he knows that I'm always on Nick's side, even when he messes up. Besides Clawhauser and me nobody will back him up, I mean none of the officers would let Nick get hurt on the job but besides that nobody would lift a finger to save him." she said, anger lacing her voice.

I just gaped at her in astonishment. "But why? Nick such a nice guy."

"Because Sky, he's a fox."

If one sentence could shatter all of my respect for a group of mammals I guess I found it. My fists tightened with renewed rage. "Thats unforgivable, so what if he's a fox?"

Judy just gave me a surprised look. " Sky you're a fox, haven't you ever been discriminated against?"

"No I never stay in one place long enough to notice." I said giving her a shrug.

"Well here in Zootopia foxes aren't allowed to be anything, mammals are too busy seeing them as sneaky, dirty lowlifes." she said sounding as if uttering the words alone broke her heart.

How could this place hate Foxes so much. Was prejudice like this so widely accepted here? It's at that moment that I decided what my secondary goal is while I was here. I would make them see how wrong they were.

"I won't fuckin have it! If it's the last thing I do here, I will make them all see that foxes aren't what they think." I said vehemently. This caused Judy to smile as she gave me a hug which caught me off guard.

"I hope you do Sky, I believe in you." she said as I finally returned the hug.

"Well isn't this a sweet moment." said a familiar voice.

Judy and I practically leaped out of our fur as we whipped around to see Nick standing there, keys dangling from his paw with an air of calmness about him

N-nick oh god Nick Im so-" I tried to apologize but Nick just put a finder to my lips silencing me

"Ah ah ah, do you regret what you said?" he asked which got me to nod as he wouldn't move his finger from my lips. "Good, I also regret what I said. So let's both just forget about it and go to my apartment, you know that thing I told you guys to do 20 minutes ago." he said teasingly.

Having had enough of being silenced I licked at his finger causing him to pull it back quickly as a blush spread across his face. "Sounds good to me, Judy and I just had to have a little heart to heart." I said brushing off what we were really talking about.

Judy chuckled as she gave me a playful punch to the arm as she grabbed Nick's keys to his car out of his paw. "I'll go get the car, you boys wait here." she said as she walked off to the police parking garage next to the both just nodded dumbly as she didn't leave room to argue.

Now alone with Nick I felt a bit uneasy, I know he had forgiven me but that still didn't take away the guilt. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Enough, I want you to know that I believe in you too." he said with a lazy grin.

"Thanks." I said as a horn honked at us signalling Judy's arrival. I looked up and Judy was sitting in the driver's seat of what looked like this worlds version of a pitch black 69 ss camaro. IT. WAS. BEAUTIFUL.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth Sky" Nick teased as he opened the door to it and slid into the center of the bench. It looked like he modified it and put a truck bench in it and removed the seats in the back for storage. Huh, nifty.

"Hop in bud." he said patting the spot next to him. It would be a tight fit, I don't see how this will work but oh well. Squeezing my fuzzy ass into the car that was way too small for me I practically had Nick half in my lap and half in the seat. Nick however seemed uncomfortable so I tried to scoot over as much as possible.

"Hold on Sky stop moving." he said as he shifted over onto my lap, his ass pressing into my crotch. _Danger Will Robinson danger._ I thought as my body froze and my face turned red as a cherry, positive that it could be seen through my pink fur.

"Uh nick, what are you doing?" I stammered out.

"Well you weren't going to fit and I wasn't comfortable so I fixed it. Gotta say your lap is real comfortable." he said giving me a teasing smirk as he buckled us up, which only caused him to press harder into me. _Why me?_

I heard Judy laugh but I wasn't paying attention to her as she peeled out of the police station. I was focused on not getting hard with nick on my lap, if I did he would feel it and probably freak out.

" **Carefull kit, you wouldn't want him to think you're pulling a weapon on him."**

 _SHUT YOUR MOUTH!_ I practically screeched at Balor in my head, all while I was growling lowly into Nick's ear without meaning to.

"You okay Sky?" Nick asked turning his body enough to look at me.

"Sorry just had my tail pinned awkwardly but I fixed it." I said which he just nodded at swiveled himself to face forward again.

The entire torture session was only 15 minutes. By the end of it I was sporting a semi and I swear he was grinding into me. This jerk didn't make sense. One minute he was talking about how hot Gazelle was and now he's grinding his ass into my crotch. Is he bi? Oh lord please let him atleast be bi, I can handle beating chicks off him with a stick. As long as he's into guys I'll have a chance.

When we reached Nick's apartment complex the sun had set casting zootopia in a blanket of darkness, the only things casting light were the street lamps. It was a bit eerie but that's fine,I work best in the dark.

As soon as Judy was parked Nick swung the car door open and hopped out taking my paw into his and dragged me to his apartment leaving judy behind. I think she was okay with it though because I heard her laughing loudly in the car. As Nick dragged me into the relatively nice building that looked straight out of New York with its red brick exterior. We went up a few flights of stairs and down a few halls and finally stopped at apartment 621.

"Well this is it Sky, welcome to casa de Nick." he said as he jammed his keys into his lock and opened the door revealing the epitome of a bachelor pad.

The living room was huge, it had a brown sectional in the middle of the floor, dark oak coffee table in front of it. With a few random end tables and shelves strewn about the outskirts of the room. The way the items were set up brought my gaze to his far wall on the right of the room, huge flat screen tv bolted to the wall above it was a street sign that said fox den.

His kitchen was also nice, it had a black marble bar counter top that connected to the living room with 4 barstools in a line. All in all Nick's apartment was really nice from what I had seen, a little messy with his clothes and other stuff laying around but besides that it was perfect.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess, didn't expect company today." Nick chuckled shyly as he closed the door behind us, leaving it unlocked so Judy could let herself in.

"It's perfect Nick, I haven't had a place to stay in a long time so this is more than enough." I said now noticing how much this place smelled of Nick. It was comforting in a way.

Scanning my eyes over the apartment one more time I spotted the tv remote at the bar counter. I sat down at one of the stools and grabbed the tv turning the power, the tv flicked to life and two newscasters popped onto the screen.

"You watch the news a lot?" I question wanting to know why the last thing Nick watched was a 24/7 news station called ZNN.

"Yeah it helps me keep an eye on everything going on in the city, when you're a police officer sometimes the job creates blinders to things you wouldn't notice on the job." Nick said shrugging as he plopped himself onto his sectional, his legs laying lazily off of the arm of it.

We stayed silent for a few minutes neither of us knowing what to talk about, thankfully Judy chose that moment to appear. "Sup boys?"the rabbit said gleefully as she swung open the door and stormed into the apartment.

"Hey Carrots what took you so long?" Nick asked as I moved from the bar stool to the other side of the sectional.

Judy just gave a wry grin. "Oh you know, dumb rabbit like me got lost. Thought your apartment was on the 5th floor, silly me." She rambled but Nick didn't look convinced.

"Sly bunny." he muttered so softly that I barely caught it.

"Anyways what are you guys doing?" she asked flopping herself in between me and Nick.

"The news." I answered as the newscaster who both seemed ready to pass out, guess they had a long day.

"Thats boring, what's wrong with you two?" she asked disgusted with the choice of entertainment.

" Carrots I'll have you know that the news is very ent-"

"Shhhh guys turn it up, something happened." I said as both tired newscaster perked up in alarm as the words "breaking news" flew across the bottom of the screen.

"-just in, the popular Night club by the name of Lone Digger was the victim of the latest gang to hit the streets. This gang calls themselves the Wolf Pack and the members are exclusively canines with distinct features" the snow leopard said professionally.

"That's the gang that those bears thought you were apart of right Sky?" Judy asked. I just nodded, my eyes glued to the screen.

"Tonight at 9:45 three canines entered the club and began to viciously maul any mammal they could get in contact with injuring a total of 8 mammals and killing 12 others."

Nick gasped as I heard "oh my god" escape his lips. I couldn't help but agree, no matter how many times I jump and see more and more death, I could never understand killing innocents. It was just wrong.

"As of right now, police have no clue as to where the suspects are but are looking for them. Tomorrow Precinct 1 will be on the case, but for now the boys in blue who inhabit tundra town are working diligently to find these heinous criminals." The male moose newscaster said.

This gang needs to be stopped, I can't allow this to continue. I need to head to that club. Maybe I can find some clues there that will point me to this gang. The only problem is that killing the pawns won't solve anything, I need to find the king and queen to stop this. First things first, I need to get out of here without Nick noticing.

I yawned loudly and grabbed the remote clicking the power button to turn off the tv. "Nick can I just go to bed? My head is throbbing and I want to go to sleep."

My question snapped both of the mortified mammals out of their trance. "Um yeah Sky here you can sleep in my room for the night, me and Judy need to head back to the precinct so we can get briefed on this tragedy anyway." Nick said getting up and taking me to his bedroom that was just down the hallway that connected to his living room.

"Here if you get cold blankets are in the closet, sleep tight we have to go now, Chief is blowing up my phone." Nick said turning tail and quickly leaving the apartment, suddenly my job just got easier. Now to just wait long enough to be sure he's gone.

In the meantime I wanted to appreciate the fact that Nick's room was nice. Had the same dark oak style dressers and night stands. It also smelled of Nick the strongest, it made me shiver with unintended excitement, damn fox, why did he have to smell so good?

" **Focus kit."**

"Oh shit, sorry." I squeaked out as I realized I had to look like a psycho just staring off like that.

"Nick's been gone long enough, you ready to go clubbin Balor?"

" **Always kit"**

Balor's power rippled over me and just like that black tendrils whisked me away in a long range blink sending me to the edge of Tundra town. One thing was for sure, I would be busy tonight.

AN:

Aaaaannnnddd cut, another chapter down. Next chapter will have more action as Sky gets answers from an unwilling participant.


	7. Chapter 6

An: hey guys, just wanted to say thanks again for all of your kind words to me.

Jumper fun fact #3: The inspiration for Balor comes from the world of professional wrestling. Finn Balor is an irish wrestler who every now and then lets that dark side of himself out and he takes on the persona of the demon king Balor. This along with other medias like Naruto and Destiny gave me the inspiration for Balor to be this sort of demon guardian for Sky.

Warning: blood, gore, and death in this chapter.

 **Sky's pov:**

As soon as I warped back into reality from the long range blink I immediately felt nauseous from the amount of exertion the blink took out of me. I must have traveled close to 20 miles in one blink. It looked like I was on the roof of a building. Doing a quick scan of my surrounding it was easy to tell where the club was because just east of me was a pool of flashing red and blue lights.

"Balor how many blinks do I got before I push it too far?" I asked as I started making my way across the close together rooftops of the apartments I found myself on.

" **With how your body has reacted so far, I would say you have at best two more long range blinks and about ten small range blinks if you don't long range blink anymore."**

"Remind me again what happens if I push past that limit?" I say already dreading the answer.

" **Well your body will literally tear itself apart."** The demon responded with a warning.

"Oh joy." I snorted as I reached a fire escape ladder and slid down it bring me to an alleyway that was across from the club.

"Welp time for stealth mode." I said cheerfully as I made my way quickly to the back of the building carefully avoiding being spotted by the cops who were there.

" **You do know that saying that doesn't make you any sneakier right?"**

I just rolled my eyes at his comment as I spotted the back door to the building. As soon as I reached for the door though It started to open. _Shit!_ Without another thought I blinked behind the dumpster that was to my right and crouched down behind it. Giving a quick peek around my cover I saw that two cops, a wolf and a lion, had stepped out into the alley to have a smoke.

"You doing okay Fangmeyer?" The wolf asked softly offering the Lion a cigarette.

"Of course I'm not okay Wolford, this is the single most horrifying thing I've seen in my career." Fangmeyer snapped taking the offered smoke.

"Yeah Its pretty rough, but you're an officer. You have to be strong so that we can stop this from happening again." Wolford responded giving the lion a pat on the back as he quickly finished his cigarette and stomped it out on the ground.

The poor lion looked downtrodden as he finished his smoke aswell. "I know, but did you see how mangled those bodies were. Some aren't even Identifiable anymore."

Jesus what did those mammals do to these people? Another good question is what were officers from precinct one doing here? Didn't the news reporter say they would be on the case tomorrow? Bogo probably had that stated so the civies wouldn't know that Zootopia's biggest precinct was already getting a head start on the case.I had to get a look at the bodies but those two were blocking the way. Shit I dont have the time to distract them.

"Sorry officers." I mumbled as Balors presence ran through my veins and I blinked in front of the two cops, black tendrils of smoke covering my face. My sudden appearance made the wolf give an undignified yelp of surprise as I grabbed them both by the heads and slammed them into the steel door knocking them both unconscious. As the bodies slumped down to the ground I made sure they had an easy landing.

" **You're getting better at that."**

"Shut up, it's not like I like hurting cops. They were in the way." I grumble as I relieve Wolford of his radio. "Might need these tonight." I spoke softly as I opened the door and made my way inside this club, being careful of being seen by any other cops who were examining the scene.

As I stepped into the central room of the club I was mortified by the amount of blood splattering the area. I blinked into the rafters of the club so I could look without interruption. Tables were flipped and broken, glasses were in abundance, both broken and unbroken, but what made me want to cry were the bodies. Most were already in body bags but some had not been taken care of yet.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the cold lifeless gaze of a stag whose throat was torn out. He looked young, like maybe tonight was his 21st birthday kind of young. _Whoever did this i'm going to kill._ I snarled internally as my radio blared to life. Thankfully I had turned the volume down.

"Officer Wolford we need you and Fangmeyer to head to 12th 2nd. Officer Hopps and Wilde have apprehended one of the suspects."

What were Nick and Judy doing, Nick said he had to go to a briefing. That son of a bitch lied to me! _Wait, what am I thinking I should've guessed that when Wolferd and Fangmeyer showed up._

"Officer Wolford do you copy, respond."

I sighed as I brought the radio to my mouth. "Thanks for the information Officer." I said my voice warping as some of Balors voice leaked through to hide my Identity.

There was silence for a moment before the voice I recognized as Bogos came over the radio. "Who is this and what have you done to my officers?"

"Officer Wolford and Fangmeyer are unconscious behind the Lone Digger club. I needed to see the crime scene for myself."

"Why?" was all that came back as I noticed all of the officers below me make a beeline to the back of the club.

"Simple, I'm going to stop this gang if it kills me. What has happened here can never happen again, so I'm going to do what I do best."

My words seemed to stun Bogo because he was silent for a long time before he replied. "And what would you be best at?"

"Killing monsters." I said bluntly

"You should leave this to us, if we catch you it will be all over, any life that you had will be gone. Vigilantism will not be tolerated." Bogo said cautiously

"That's okay, my life was over long ago. Now all that's left is my Job to protect those who can't protect themselves. Goodbye Chief Bogo." I said tossing the radio down the rafters to the floor as I utilized one of my remaining blinks to exit the club and emerge onto a roof across from it.

Now I know that I shouldn't have spoke to Bogo but it did help me in one important way. If Bogo knows I'm coming, them so does Judy and Nick and by extension so does the scum mammal who's going to sing for me. Scared prey is always easier to make talk.

Looking down below I found a street sign that said I was on 10th street, that meant Judy and Nick were close. I had to get to them before they got to the precinct. So I ran as fast as I could across the rooftops towards my objective. I preserved my blinks only for the jumps I couldn't make myself, knowing that I would be running on fumes soon.

I skidded to a halt at the edge of a building, my eyes widened as I saw the fox that had let me into his home loading up the criminal, who was a white wolf with no tail, into the back of their suv. What made matters worse was that they had two escort vehicles, one in the front of them and one behind them.

"God damnit!" I cursed as the vehicles started moving towards the precinct. I took off running again to keep up with them.

"Balor how hard will it be to blink into the back seat of that suv?" I asked as I made a leap across a particularly wide gap.

" **With a moving target like that, very. I would advise not to do so."**

" Noted but we are doing it anyway. Can someone else survive a long range blink?" I asked as I willed Balors powers to start charging up for two quick blinks.

" **They will live but not without a lot of pain once the adrenalin wears off."**

"Good, the son of a bitch won't be seeing the morning sun anyway." I growled as I threw myself off the final building in the line. My body warping out of view.

It was so quick, as soon as my body hit the seat of the vehicle all three of its occupants gave cries of fear and surprise.

"Thanks for the cargo." I said, voice warped as I grabbed the wolf and we both disappeared leaving behind nothing but black smoke.

The landing was not graceful, me and the wolf landed hard on a roof a 5 miles away from the convoy. The wolf was groaning in pain and disorientation while I was trying to fight back the urge to vomit my insides out.

Forcing myself to stand I walked over to the wolf and lifted his pitiful ass of the ground by his throat.

"What the hell are you?" He choked out in fear.

"Your worst fucking nightmare, now tell me where your leaders are and you get to live." I lied, this scum did not deserve to live but he didn't need to know that.

"I don't know mammal, Im just a grunt." he whined struggling in my grip.

I just growled as I walked him over to the ledge of the building, his legs dangling in the air over an alley. "Wrong answer, tell me where they are or you're going to become intimately acquainted with the ground."

"I don't know who the leaders are, I swear." my grip on his neck started to loosen which caused his eyes to bulge. "Wait wait I tell you, please stop I'll tell you." he said desperately.

"Start talking." I growled as I brought him back onto the roof and dropped him onto the ground.

The wolf scampered to his feet putting some distance between us."listen alright. I don't know the leaders but I know one of the top enforcers. His names Damien, he's a coyote who's completely back except for red eyes."

"Where can I find him?" I said taking a step towards the wolf.

The wolf took another step backwards before he realized that he had ran out of room and was at the ledge of the roof. "He's a recruit trainer. He trains the newbies at the warehouse district in Sahara Square. That's how I know him, tonight was just my final test, me and my buddies had to do something big so we chose the club."

"You're pathetic" I snarled in disgust as I walked towards him slowly, the ledge keeping him from moving.

"You shouldn't go after him, they call him the demon of the Wolf Pack. He will kill you."

"Good then me and him have two things in common, we are both demons and we are both killers." I said flashing the wolf a predatory smile.

"Wait you said I could live!" the wolf screamed in terror.

"I lied." I snarled as I grabbed the wolf by the collar of his shirt and chucked him off the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAHHGGGG!"

I didn't bother looking as I moved away from the ledge as a sickening splat rang through the air. I could hear the cries of surprise from the civilians who were below. I didn't have much time before the police showed up, I needed to leave but I felt exhausted.

"Balor will I live if I blink back to Nick's apartment?" I ask already knowing that the answer would be a yes but with consequences. I had pushed myself to my limit, anything more would be payed with my blood.

" **don't you dare kit!"** Balor screamed as I willed his power again to prepare for a long range blink.

"Heh too late, doing it anyway." I said as my body felt like molten fire as I disappeared and reappeared in Nick's bedroom.

I couldn't hear Balor anymore, though I knew he was screaming at me for my stupidness. All I knew was that the world was spinning and I felt something warm run down my muzzle from my nose. _Oh thats blood._

I tried to stand but immediately collapsed in a heap of agony as I spit a glob of blood out of my mouth and onto the hardwood floor. I crawled my broken body towards the bathroom as I felt myself begin to lose consciousness.

I was only a few feet away from the bathroom before my body decided that here on the cold floor was the perfect place to tear itself apart from the inside. I don't know how long I laid there but if I had to guess it was a couple hours. A couple hours of soul crushing pain and coughing up blood. _So much fun._

As my vision finally started to turned black I felt strong arms cradle me and pull me to their warm chest. It had to be Nick, I couldn't tell for sure but I just knew.

"No hospital, I need to rest and I'll explain everything in the morning." I slurred as my vision cleared enough to see Nick looking down at me, concern all over his face.

"Sky you're bleeding a lot I need to get you to a doctor." he whined out.

"Do you trust me?" I rasped out. It was a stupid question he barely knew me so why would he trust me?

To my surprise though he just nodded. "Then trust me when I say the hospital can't help me. I just need rest. I'm going to black out now." I said giving a weak giggle at the last part before I lost consciousness.

 **Aaaaand cut. I know this chapter was short but I felt that this was the perfect stopping point. If any of you are shocked that Sky would kill then you guys are in for a shock because Sky has killed a lot. Like I mean a literal fuckton. From my point of view, the Sky in this story is a pretty experienced Jumper. He's been around for a long time and a lot of the world's he's saved were saved with lots of bloodshed. I'm a subscriber to the thought process that saving everyone without taking life is nigh impossible to do. So think of Sky as a anti hero. Killing for him is just a solution for those who he deems unworthy of living. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

An: thanks for all of your support and love.

Jumper fun fact #4: powers that I cut from Sky's repertoire consisted of stuff like body morphing (surrounding a body part with Balors shadows making demon like appendages that could be used to deadly effect), and Whips made out of shadows. These got cut because Sky as is, is overpowered in many ways he didn't need these toys for this adventure.

Sky's pov:

 _Ugh, god I feel like I was hit by a truck!_

As I regained consciousness the events of the previous night before came to the forefront of my mind. The nightclub, the chase for the criminal, killing the criminal in cold blood after getting information from him, pushing myself too far and collapsing on the floor in Nick's room in a pool of my own blood. _Shit Nick found me like that._ I thought in panic as I realized he would want answers, at least he didn't take me to the hospital.

As I looked around the room I found that Nick had somehow carried me and put me in his bed. As I sat up I noticed that the blood on the wood flooring was cleaned up, not even a sign that I collapsed was apparent.

 _You there Balor?_ I call out into my mindscape. Nothing but silence.

" **Do you know how dangerously close you were to death?"** he final rumbled after a few moments of nothing

 _I know but if I wasn't back at Nick's apartment than they could have figured out it was me._ I argued knowing that it was a weak defense. I had the time to get back, I was just reckless with the body I had been given.

" **You do realize that If you die then this world will be doomed right?"**

I recoiled in shame as I got out of Nick's bed and moved towards the bathroom I wasn't able to get to just a few hours ago. I sighed as I turned on the faucet in the small bathroom that had a standing shower instead of a tub.

Splashing my face with water I took in my appearance from the mirror. I looked awful, blood was caked into the fur around my muzzle and neck. My fur was matted with dirt and grime that I had accumulated from the trips across the rooftops. All in all, I looked like I had went nine rounds with the boxing champ of the world.

" Why do I have to sacrifice so much?" I snarled with anger, my paw clenched into a fist and before I knew it I had shattered Nicks mirror. Shards of glass rained into the sink and onto the countertop below. Ignoring the pain I pulled my fist out of the mirror and examined it as I saw a big shard stuck in my middle knuckle. Hearing a gasp I whirl around to find Nick with his tranq gun at the ready, his face in a state of confusion.

"What the hell Sky? Are you okay?" he asked as he chucked his tranq gun onto the bed across the room as he took my paw into his and began to pick the pieces of glass out of it.

"Sorry, kinda lost it there for a moment." I mumbled as I looked at the ground avoiding Nicks gaze.

"You look like crap." he stated as he reached into a drawer underneath the sink and pulled out medical wrap.

As he began to wrap my now glass free paw I simply shrugged. " I'm sorry for scaring you last night, I haven't had an episode like that in a long time." I whispered, my voice hollow and empty of emotion.

"What do you mean episode?" He asked as he finished wrapping up my paw and turned to begin clearing out the sink of glass as he pulled a waste basket out from the beside the counter to put all the glass in.

I rubbed my non injured paw against my neck, I hated lying but he wouldn't understand the truth. "Well I have this heart condition that causes me to have mini episodes if I exhaust my body too much, it usually involves coughing up blood and being to weak to move." I answered putting as much of the truth as I could in my fabrication.

"Why didn't you mention this Sky? You had to have been exhausted after everything that happened yesterday." Nick said his eyes filled with concern for my well being as he finished cleaning up the glass.

"I don't like to think about it, if I limit myself then I won't be able to do anything. I have to push past my limits." I defended.

I didn't need the lecture, It was bad enough I was stuck with a demon who is pissed off at me. I don't need Nick to jump on the bandwagon. They just didn't understand, I simply don't care about what happens to me. Dying would be a gift, a gift that I so desperately wanted but couldn't have. The suicidal thoughts if acted upon would become genocidal actions. It was a loop of consequences I couldn't escape.

I sigh as I turn away from Nicks watchful gaze. " Look Nick, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can you please leave so I can shower. Besides we need to go get me clothes remember?" I said as I began to mess with the shower to get it to the right temp.

I heard Nick shuffle around a bit before he left closing the door behind him without saying a word. _Great, now I feel like a prick._ I thought as I stripped out of my stained clothes and stepped into the shower, the steaming hot water burning away all of my aches and pains.

As I began to lather up my fur with a soap I found called "Foxxy" I moaned in joy as I began to clean out my fur. All of the dirt and grime washing away as I scrubbed at my fur along my arms, legs and chest.

When it came to my private area I felt myself blush as I had never been able to uhh how we say experiment. The want was never there, and the opportunity had never presented itself. Plus it was awkward to do that stuff knowing Balor would know. Maybe someday, but today was not that day so I just quickly cleaned that area and moved on ignoring the small bits of pleasure I got.

15 minutes later I stepped out of the shower feeling cleaner than I had in a long time. I found the fur dryer underneath the sink and began to dry myself leaving my fur real poofy.

"I look like a fucking idiot." I groaned as I smoothed down my pink fur, I had to have looked like cotton candy. It also didn't help that I heard snickering to my right, low and behold Nick was standing in the doorway with some clothes in his paw.

"You look good enough to eat Sky." he quipped as he handed me the clothes not at all bothered that he was in a bathroom with me while I was stark naked.

"What the fuck Nick!" I growl as I covered myself with the offered clothes.

Nick just laughed as he once again left closing the door. _Damn fox!_ I snarled internally as I got dressed in the offered clothes which surprisingly fit me. What was even weirder was that the clothes were the same style as my hoodie and jeans that I had been wearing from my previous jump.I guess it was just more questions for later.

 _Did Nick go shopping for my clothes? How long was I out this time?_

" **You were unconscious for 14 hours, it is currently 6:30, moron."**

"Shit really?" I say in shock as I exit the bathroom and head towards Nicks living room.

As I enter I see that Nick himself was dressed up nice in a forest green button up vest with a black long sleeve undershirt paired with black slacks. He looked HOT!

"Good to see the clothes fit, picked a few different pairs of them up while you were sleeping." He said as he adjusted a hawaiian themed tie, if it was anyone else I would say the hula themed tie ruined the look but for Nick it was perfect for him.

"Damn Nick you clean up nice. Why are you so dressed up?" I asked as I began to compare how I looked to how he looked.

" Well we are going to Finnick's bar for your performance of course, unless you're not up for it. I would understand after what happened last night." He said his face turning into a sad one as he mentioned what had happened earlier.

I just laughed at him. " I'm good to go, though I'm a little nervous. I'm pretty rusty." I say which causes him to grin wide showing off his sharp canines.

"Well if you're better than Gazelle than you'll be fine." He said without missing a beat.

I roll my eyes knowing they weren't going to let that go. "If I'm performing why aren't I wearing clothes like yours? I'm going to look like a bum." I whined as I spotted something sitting on the couch.

Padding over I gasped as I saw what only could be described as beauty laying on Nick's couch. It was a dark cherry oak electric/acoustic alvarez. I couldn't help but let out a girly squeal of joy as I picked it up gingerly. Say what you want about Alvarez guitars only being mid tier quality, I loved them. They were sleek, sexy, and sounded amazing with such a airy sound that sounded perfect for Eric clapton styled music.

"Ahem" Nick coughed causing me to blush as I realized I completely ignored him in favor of the guitar. "To answer your question, I wanted you to perform as yourself, you didn't strike me as the type of mammal to suit up so I got you more of those style street clothes, it's more genuine if nothing is masking your performance." Nick said which caused me to agree internally with him.

He was right, if I tried to be something i'm not then the music would suffer. It's decided then, tonight Nick and every patron of that bar would see what music flows through my veins. They would see me.

I picked up the guitar and patted it affectionately. "So will we be picking Judy up?" I asked wondering if I would end up be sat on again.

"Nah, Carrots is going to meet us there. She's probably already chatting with my old friend Finnick." He said as he grabbed his car keys off the bar counter and opened up the door gesturing for me to go first, what a gentleman.

As we exited his apartment Nick led me to the parking lot right next to his apartment and unlocked his black beauty. Thankfully I now had plenty of room if you only counted width, height was a fight I would never win against vehicles. They would always smoosh me. Nick only laughed as he turned the key to his baby igniting her engine with a life bring roar.

"So what's your friend Finnick like?"

Nick snorted as he took a sharp turn that pressed my body closer to him. "He's a badass. No better way to describe him. Me and him go way back, met him when I was young and we became thick as thieves." He said a look of joy present on his face as he talked about his friend.

"Wow you guys must be close." I said causing Nick to nod.

"Yeah, Finnick and me are like brothers. Though I always considered him the older brother, he took care of all the bullies I faced when I was younger. He actually got into more fights for me than himself." the auburn fox replied, his pearly whites showing in a shit eating grin.

"Thats amazing Nick, makes me wish I had a friend that close."

" **Gee thanks kit."** Balor snorted with mock offense. _Oh shush, you don't count._ I bit back.

Nick shot me a look of surprise. "Do you not have long time friends?" Nick asked surprised that my social circle started and ended with me.

"It's not that I don't have long time friends, its that I dont have friends Nick. I move around to much to make any lasting connections." I said looking out of the car window, a frown donning my face.

"Well….. Now you have me and Carrots, Finnick too once you meet him." Nick said taking one hand off of the steering wheel to place it on my arm.

I gave him a small smile, it meant a lot that he would comfort me like this. "Thanks Nick." I said as he pulled into the parking lot of Finnick's bar.

It was a decent size building. Black walls with a few. Tiny horizontal windows across the top half. A huge neon sign of a fox tail curled around a pint glass was smacked onto the top of the entrance. Heavy music rang from the inside as we got out of the car.

"Ready?" Nick asked as we reached the bright red door.

"Let's do it." I said as he pushed the door open and walked inside, me following close behind guitar in hand.

As we waded through the crowd I noticed that above all else alcohol wafted through the air. I shouldn't of been surprised but with how strong my sense of smell was I felt overwhelmed as Nick spotted Judy. She looked like a knockout, she had a black silk dress that had an open back. She also was wearing black 6 inch heels giving her some added height.

"Hey Carrots! My cute little bunny, have you got the attention of that special buck yet with that dress?" Nick quipped and immediately got socked in the arm as Judy gave him a harsh glare.

I chuckled softly as Nick whined and groaned with exaggerated pain before a booming deep voice brought us out of our little moment.

"Nick you son of a bitch, you made it and brought the talent that you've been bragging about." A short fennec fox said as he walked down over to us giving us a feral looking grin.

Nick's face morphed from fake pain to overjoyed as he wrapped the small fox up into a hug. "Hey little buddy! Glad to be here." He said swinging Finnick back and forth, the poor thing looked livid.

"Put me down or I'm going to bite your fucking face off!" Finnick yelled as he bit down on Nick's arm causing bhim to drop Finnick and let out a girly yelp. "Now quit acting like an idiot and introduce me to the rockstar."

"Jeez fine, mean little bastard." Nick mumbled before pointing at me then at Finnick. "Finnick meet Sky, Sky meet Finnick."

I offered my paw to which Finnick returned in kind shaking my paw with a firm grip. "Nice to meet you Finnick. I'm excited to perform for your bar tonight."

Finnick just shook my comment off though. "Nah kid the pleasures all mine. Nick vouched for you which is rare. You're on as soon as you're ready. Don't have any other performers lined up tonight just the good ol' boombox."

I nodded in acknowledgement as I eyed the stage, it was small barely big enough for a band to fit on it. A lone stool and microphone was set up. Guess Finnick had set up the stage for me since I was a one mammal act.

Nick cleared his throat drawing my attention. "Can you give us a clue as to what you're singing tonight?"

I nodded smirking at the Fox's curiosity. "Yeah, they are a story from my life." I said as I turned my attention to finnick. "Can you give me a glass of whiskey on the rocks and I'll go get started." I said wanting the burning alcohol to loosen me up.

Nick, Judy, and Finnick gave me a weird look before Finnick just shrugged and poured me my drink.

"Here kid, hope you can handle your alcohol." Finnick said as he handed me my decent sized glass.

I Just nodded as I took a drink muttering a "wish me luck" and headed for the stage. Once I made it to the stage I set my glass down next to the stool and readjusted the microphone. Taking a seat I reached down and grabbed my glass taking one more big gulp as I cleared my throat and tapped the microphone to test out the sound.

All eyes on me, it was all eyes on me as I looked out into the crowd of bar patrons. "Thanks for coming out tonight. Hope you enjoy the food and drinks, as well as my music." I said and I began to tap on the guitar getting a rhythm going before I moved to begin strumming. The percussion now only playing in my head. It was all or nothing, either they loved it or hated it. Here it goes.

Nick's pov:

As Sky began to strum lightly on the guitar I loaned him he started humming along to hidden words he had yet to reveal. I was trapped by his voice as he began to sing.

" _My lover's got humour, she's the giggle at a funeral_."

"Wow he wasn't lying when he said he was good." Judy gasped as Finnick's club became silent, all eyes on the pink fox who made my chest flutter.

" _If the heavens ever did speak, she's the last true mouthpiece."_

"Where did you meet him Nick?" Finnick grumbled softly.

"Can't say much bud, but he's a mammal who I'm helping while some personal stuff gets solved." I answered never once taking my eyes off of Sky.

It was amazing how much calmer and happier Sky looked as he lost himself to the music, he didn't even have his eyes open anymore. It was like to him nobody was there, it was just him and the music flowing around him like water through a river.

" _I was born sick but I love it. Command me to be well."_

"So you guys fucked yet?" Finnick asked making me choke on my drink and causing judy to snort out a quiet laugh.

I whipped around on my bar stool to face Finnick who was just cleaning a glass giving me a smug smirk. "What would give you that Idea?" I asked heatedly trying to keep my voice low.

"Nick be real. You look at him like he's your personal sun." Judy said softly causing Finnick to grunt in agreement.

"I was only surprised at how good of a singer he is." I defended trying to backpedal the conversation. My auburn tail swishing back and forth in agitation.

Judy however would have none of it. "Nick you sat in his lap the first day you met him and grinded into him the entire car ride." Judy said making my ears burn with embarrassment.

"That doesn't mean anything besides Nick being a slut." Finnick joked with a small laugh.

"Okay first off both of you are wrong, it was only because my car was too small to fit all three of us." I lied vehemently.

" _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene, only then I am free only then I am clean."_

"You do know he's gay too right?" Judy asked raising a brow at my antics.

"How would you know that?" I asked bewildered.

"For fucks sake Nick he's pink!" Finnick exclaimed looking at me like I was stupid.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Bullshit" the fennec fox grunted.

By now Sky had finished his first song in his performance and everybody was clapping and cheering as he geared up for the next song. I took a quick look at all of the mammals cheering for him, everyone was looking at him starstruck, some even had there phones out recording him.

" _It looks ugly, but it's clean. Ohhh momma don't fuss over me."_

I sighed as I brought my attention back to Finnick and Judy. "Look even if he is gay, what makes you think that he would be interested in me?"

Judy just responded with slapping me over the head.

"OW!"I quietly yelped as I began to nurse the back of my head.

"Sweet cheese and crackers Nick he stares at you constantly too, you just don't notice it." Judy said downing the rest of her carrotini.

" _The ways she shows me I'm hers and she's mine. Open hand or closed fist would be fine. Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine."_

"He also keeps looking at you when he opens his eyes." Finnick added as I turned to look at Sky, surprised my my eyes met his.

His eyes pierced straight into my soul as they seemed to twinkle with something I couldn't quite put my paw on. His eyes closed once more as a giant smile grew on his muzzle as he continued his song. It melted my heart.

"He's pretty amazing." I relented which caused both Judy and Finnick to sport huge grins.

"Knew it."

"Called it."

They both said at the same time which made me whine, a blush flushing my fur.

" _And it's worth it. It's divine. I Have this some of the time."_

"It doesn't change the fact that we don't know him Judy, the guy for all intents and purposes doesn't even exist." I say in exasperation.

Finnick seemed to perk up at my comment. "What do you mean by doesn't exist?"

" I mean we can't ID him. Nobody can, pawprints, dna, nothing. He's a ghost in the system." I say, judy giving me a look that told me to back off the conversation.

"Look Fin I can't say anymore, I shouldn't of even told you that." I said rubbing my temple with frustration as Sky's strumming turned to a different tune signalling the next song.

" _I'm here but I'm never home. And you're lonely but not alone."_

An uncomfortable silence overtook our little group as we just watched Sky play before Finnick cleared his throat.

"Can you guys tell me If my bar is safe? What happened last night at the Lone Digger club scared the shit out of me." He said showing a hint of fear which was really rare for him.

" I don't know bud, to be honest there's a lot of weird stuff going on in Zootopia right now." I said thinking of the smoke shrouded figure who appeared in our patrol car and took the suspect in the blink of an eye. It was surreal.

" _Soon though, the patterns around us will fade away."_

"You mean like that guy who chucked that suspect off a roof last night?" He asked making me nod.

"More than you know Finnick." Judy said as her ears drooped low at the mention of our failure last night.

" _Soon, all the static will break into yesterday. Or so they say."_

Sure the kid we arrested was going to go away for life, but the fact that we allowed him to get killed when we knew some vigilante was coming to get him made our failure so much more painful. What could we have done though? This guy took out Fangmeyer and Wolford, two experienced cops who were some of the best on the force. Wolford even claimed that the guy appeared in a sort of puff of moving black ink and took them both out in one move.

They couldn't even get a clear profile of him because of how fast it all happened. Same as us, the guy just appeared and disappeared in seconds, it just wasn't possible.

" _My words belie the tone. You're lonely but not alone."_

As Sky moved into the next song Finnick just gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

"You guys will be fine. Things haven't been this bad since Bellewether but you'll make it through this." he said softly

" _I've been waiting for months, waiting for years, waiting for you to change."_

"I hope so Finnick." I said as my eyes glued back to watching Sky sing his heart out.

" _Aw, but there ain't much that's dumber, there ain't much that's dumber than pinning your hopes on a change in another."_

"I know I might be biased but I think he's backing up his claim about being better than Gazelle with some solid proof." I said making Judy pout.

" He's not better Nick… but he's not worse." She said mumbling the last part.

" _I've been hoping for months, hoping for years, hoping I might forget."_

"The kids good, just googled some of his lyrics to see if there obscure song covers but they're not, they're originals." finnick said as he tapped away on his phone.

" _Aw, but it don't get much dumber, it don't get much dumber than trying to forget a girl when you love her!"_

" they're all so sad though." Judy commented.

"Yeah they are pretty raw with emotion huh Carrots." I said thinking back on all the songs he sang. All of them had one thing in common. Loss, they were all about loss in one way or another.

" _And I, Yeah I still need you, but what goods that going to do? Needing is one thing but getting, getting's another."_

"What happened to you?" I said wanting to know how he could have so much pain inside of him but seem so relaxed and content.

As Sky started to play his final song everything around me just became lost in the echo as I felt his voice flow through me.

" _I wish I could do better by you cause that's what you deserve. You sacrificed so much of your life in order for this to work."_

Its at this moment I realized two things that I would never forget. One, I was without reason drawn to Sky Farron, and two, I was completely okay with the first revelation. For some stupid reason he felt perfect for me, I was just too scared to say anything.

" _You sacrificed so much of your life in order for this to work. And while i'm off chasing my own dreams, sailing around the world. Please know that i'm yours to keep my beautiful girl."_

"This one's not sad."I said breaking into a smile. Four sad song in a row but he ended on a happy song. He said this group of songs was about him. I hope that maybe I could make him happy.

" _And when you cry, a piece of my heart dies knowing that I may have been the cause. If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dream, I think I might totally be lost."_

I need to keep him in my life, it's as simple as that.

" _But you don't ask for no diamond ring, no delicate strings of pearl. That's why I wrote this song to sing my beautiful girl"_

When his strumming finally slowed to a stop and he gave a small "thank you" the bar exploded into cheers, and I was the loudest of them all. As he gave a quick bow he walked off of the stage and headed towards us, thankfully nobody swarmed him.

"Hey guys, so what did ya think?" he asked with a cheeking grin that showed he knew how good he had nailed it.

"You were okay." Judy said keeping a straight face.

It was almost comical how quickly Sky's face went from grinning to sorrowful hurt, it looked like he was about to cry.

"What I meant was that you were excellent, You were just as good as you said you were." Judy stammered trying to end her cruelly perceived joke.

This just caused Sky to break into a grin. "Gotcha." He said teasing causing me and finnick to laugh.

"Oh judy, you just got played you dumb bunny." I quipped.

"Clever fox." she supplemented as she gave a playful scowl crossing her arms.

" Thanks for playing for my bar kid, haven't had your kind of talent around here before." Finnick said handing Sky some blue fruity drink.

Sky grinned as he sipped on the drink. "No problem man, not going to lie, I haven't performed like that in a long time." he said as he took a seat on one of the barstools.

"Yeah well you should do it again, you were perfect." I said as Sky pulled out some money and threw it on the countertop of the bar to pay for his drink.

Finnick just waved him off chuckling as he did. "Performers drink for free kid. Keep your money." he said as Sky shrugged not reaching for the cash.

"Then I guess some lucky drunk will find that fifty later than." He said making Finnick break out into a rare smile.

"HAH! Nick I love this kid. You totally have my blessing man, he's perfect." Finnick said making my entire body freeze in place.

Sky just looked confused. "Perfect for what?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Ummmm… he meant you were perfect for performing Sky." Judy said quickly trying to cover for me.

Sky just shook his head at Judy's comment. "No, that's not what Finnick meant. Nick what did he mean?" Sky said his voice demanding information that I did not want to give.

Not knowing what to do I looked over at Finnick who looked like he was weighing the pros and cons of drinking himself to death or facing my wrath for revealing my secret. Though I could partially forgive him since he slid me a shot of alcohol he called the mind eraser. I hated it, but oh boy did I need it so I downed the shot grimacing at the burn as I finally met Sky's gaze once more.

"He uh meant that you would be a perfect boyfriend for me. Sky im gay." I said as I closed my eyes waiting for the name calling to begin. Only thing was though, there was no yelling or punching. It was silent till a gasp came from Sky.

"So you were grinding into me in the car!" he exclaimed causing all the tension in the room to instantly disappear.

"Wait what? You're not mad?" I said bewildered at his reaction.

"why would I be mad about that?"

"Because I'm gay and find you attractive." I said still unsure as to what was happening.

"Idiot i'm gay, why would I be mad if you found me attractive?" he said now looking at me like I was the weird one.

"Wait you're gay?" I asked shocked.

"Nick I'm fucking pink!" he said looking at me like I was the idiot.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

Both Judy and Finnick exclaimed as I realized that the reason they kept looking at me like I was an idiot was because I was. Of course he was gay, I was just so insecure about it that I ignored the obvious signs.

My paw hit my face as I groaned in disappointment at myself. "I'm so dumb." I said causing the other three to snicker.

"Yeah but that's okay, I always did like the dumb ones." Sky said teasingly.

"Ar- are you flirting with me?" I asked blushing at how forward Sky was.

He just shrugged though. "Yeah a little bit, but I've got to be honest Nick. I won't be around that long, so there isn't anything to pursue here." he said gesturing to himself.

This got a whine of sadness from me as I broke my gaze from his as I felt like I had been stabbed with a spoon, it was impossibly blunt and it hurt way more than I thought it would.

He sighed as he downed the rest of his drink. "Look guys, I'm not good at this whole social thing so I'll just be as honest as I can be. I haven't stayed in one place for longer than 3 months for many years now. If I could I would, but I don't have a choice. It's just something I have to do. Believe me when I say that I would give everything to be able to call someplace home, but that's not the deck I've been dealt." he said tears starting to form in his eyes as he got up and quickly made his way outside leaving Finnick, Judy, and me at a loss for words.

"I'm going to go talk to him, I'll see you guys later. Judy I'll see you at work tomorrow." I said paying for my tab and quickly following after Sky.

 **And cut. That was the hardest chapter to write yet. I spent alot of time trying to tell a story in 3 different ways for the performance scene. One for the story that the songs told. Another for the development of Nick. And the last for how throughout the scene how nick and sky became more connected through the performance.**

Song in order of appearance:

Take Me To Church, Hozier

Cherry Wine, Hozier

Lonely But Not Alone, Rob Cantor

Needing/Getting, OkGo

The Girl, City and Colour

I own nothing of these songs, I am protected under fair use, my work falls under transformative thus covering me.


	9. Chapter 8

An:hiya, just wanted to say thanks for all of your support.

Jumper fun fact #5: Skys favorite food is sushi

 **Skys pov:**

It was all too cruel, I liked Nick, and I liked Judy and Finnick. It was unfair that I had to push them away. I was here to save them not befriend them. It torn me up inside knowing that I would not be seeing them ever again as soon as I stopped whatever this Wolf Pack was up to.

" **So why did you run?"** Balor asked starting a conversation I didn't want to have.

 _You know why._ I thought back as I walked down the street.

" **Yes but you should still tell me, it might help you think things through."** he rumbled with a parental tone.

 _You know I can't get close to them, i'll just end up being broken again._ I responded with detached thought.

" **Why?"** Balor said pushing the question.

"I don't want to talk anymore." I said out loud, my voice cracking from emotion.

It was silent for a few moments before Balor gave out a huff in my head. " **Sounds like you're just giving up."**

I didn't respond, how could I? He was right I was giving up. " **You can't just run away from this."** he said his voice giving off disappointment.

I refused to answer leaving us in silence again before he dug the knife in once more. " **You're being a coward, they care about you. You can't just leave without a good reason."**

"This is a good reason." I defended as I saw a passing sheep give me a weird look since I looked like I was talking to myself.

" **That's a lie and you know it!"** Balor roared out.

A pitiful whine escaped my muzzle from his statement. "I know." I whispered.

" **Then why run?"** He asked, his caring tone returning to comfort me.

"Because I'm scared Balor, Im scared of getting close and jumping again okay." I said softly feeling defeated. "It's not fair." I added.

Balor was quiet for a moment before It felt like someone was holding me, consoling me as I continued to walk. I didn't know Balor could do this but it was welcomed. " **I know kit. It's not fair, but you and I have a responsibility to protect whatever world we are sent to."** Balor said softly and I swear he whispered it into my ear like he was behind me instead of inside me.

It was silent for a little bit before I felt able to continue the conversation. _Do you think they would be afraid of me if they saw you?_ I asked.

Balor took a moment to ponder the question. " **Probably at first. I think they would warm up to the Idea when they see I'm not some mindless animal."**

I chuckled softly my mood now turning around slightly for the better. "Heh, I think Judy would flip out." I said outloud getting more looks from mammals I passed on the street.

" **I believe Nick would be the one to flip out."** my demonic friend challenged.

"Five bucks says you're wrong." I say accepting his little challenge.

" **I am literally inside of you, how would you pay me?"** Balor questioned his eyebrow probably raised with the question.

"Uhhhhhhhh." I stammered not knowing how to respond.

" **Well?"** Balor said making me blush with embarrassment.

 _Shut up!_ I snapped back to Balor.

" **Hehehehehehe"** he chuckled with laughter at my expense. It was fine though, in his own way he had helped me by just being there.

If there was only one constant for the rest of my life than I was okay with Balor being it. _Hey Balor?_ I thought softly, warmth flowing into my internal voice.

" **Yeah?"** He asked softly.

 _Thanks._ I thought, feeling his warm presence slowly leave me.

" **For you kit, anytime."** He responded as he slinked into the recesses of my mind.

During my little chat with Balor I had made it a few blocks from Finnick's bar and had found a small park, the sun hanging heavy on the horizon. Finding a small park bench I just watched as other mammals walked along the path. Most didn't bother to glance at me since they were in a hurry to get home before nightfall came. The ones who did look at me gave me disgusted looks, wether if it was for being a fox, pink, or a giant for my species I didn't know.

A pair of tigers passed but I heard the female muttering under her breath nasty vile words. "What a freak, should be locked up like a feral."

Her husband just silently nodded as he tossed me a harsh glare. " Dont worry honey, genetic hybrid trash like that probably doesn't even have a home."

My lip curled back and I snarled at there comments. "Keep talking pussy and you'll be kissing concrete in front of your slut" I retorted getting a rise out of him.

"What did you say freak?" he growled as his fur puffed out, his hackles raised as he stomped over towards me.

"You can't talk to my husband like that you dirty hybrid. He'll kick your sorry ass!" the tigress yowled as her husband bent down to intimidate me as I was still sitting on the bench.

"Not so tough now huh punk?" he asked as he grabbed me roughly by the collar of my black hoodie.

I looked at him with dull eyes as I stood from the bench causing the tiger to have to back up, his paw still clenching my hoodie. He was a little taller than me but it didn't matter, I was going to beat this tiger into a kitten.

"You have one chance to walk away from this without a broken arm." I said getting a chuckle from the tiger as he beared a feral grin.

"Listen you little shit stain, you insulted me and my wife when you have no right to even exist. Before I beat your ass I have a question." he said making me roll my eyes.

"Shoot."

"Was it your mom or dad who was desperate enough to fuck a fox?" He asked loudly, grinning the entire time.

 _Motherfucker I will end you!_ I cried out internally as I fought my desire to kill the speciest prick.

" **Don't do it kit."** Balor warned as he felt me pull at his power.

Suddenly though a voice rang out through the air that practically saved this tiger's life. "I want you to know that as a fox I resent that."

Me and the tiger both looked over to see that Nick was standing by the tigress with his police badge held in his paw.

"Officer you should have heard what this lowlife hybrid said about me and my wife when we did nothing to him." the tiger stammered out his eyes wide with fear hoping he hadn't been caught.

"Really is that why you approached him while he was sitting on the bench and put your paws on him. To me that seems like you were a few moments away from committing assault." Nick said lamely as he walk towards us.

"Officer my husband would never do such a thing." the lying tigress wailed, eyes filled with crocodile tears.

"Ma'am I saw it with my own eyes. Now I'm telling you to leave before I arrest you both for harassment." Nick said pulling two pairs of cuffs from his back pocket. _Huh even when dressed for a night out he's prepared._ I thought as the tiger released his grip on me and looked at Nick dumbfounded.

"You can't do that! Give me your badge number your superior officer is going to here about this!" The tiger growled out.

"I can, I will, I did. Badge number 37583636. My superior officer is officer Judy hopps have fun talking to her. Now leave!" Nick said sternly causing the tiger to huff in frustration.

The tiger grabbed his wife's paw and stomped off out of the park leaving me with Nick who looked at me with sad eyes.

"You okay?" Nick asked as I sat back down.

"Umm yeah, thanks." I mumbled avoiding his gaze as he took a seat next to me.

"Why did you leave?" he said softly as we both started to watch the waning sunset.

"I got overwhelmed when you said you liked me. I've been without friends for so long let alone someone who would want more than friendship that it got to me, so I left to get some air and think." I answered my voice timid as I heard Nick's breath hitch from my answer.

"Sky, why can't you stay?" Nick said his voice cautious trying to avoid making me shut him out.

What do I do? Do I tell him? No, not yet. Maybe in the future but not now. How do I tell the truth without telling the truth?

"Nick i'm going to tell you a story. I want you to listen and not interrupt because what I say is all I know. This story doesn't have a resolution because it never will. Okay?" I said causing Nick to nod in agreement.

" _Lifetimes ago, a small child was hurt. He was hurt so badly that he died, there was no reason, nobody was at fault. A freak accident that took a small child's life without remorse. This isn't how the story ends though, death was not the end to this childs story._

 _Time passes, eventually some unknown being decides to bring the child back to life, he doesn't explain anything to the child. The child doesn't even know who brought him back. This leaves the child scared and confused because he's in a world he doesn't recognise. All the child can do Is cry because he doesn't know where he is but a small voice calls out to him from inside of his head._

 _It says softly in a comforting voice "be still kit, dry your tears because I am here to protect you." the child looks around wanting to know who was speaking to him but saw no-one._

 _The child called out "please help I want to go home."_

 _The voice just chuckled at the child. "Young one I am inside of you, I am your guardian. As for going home you can't your home is gone."_

 _This caused the child to cry again. "What about my mommy and daddy? Where are they?" The child cried._

 _The voice was silent for a moment then answered. "They are gone as well kit but fret not for they never forgot you. They loved you just like I do."_

 _The child cried for a few more minutes before he gained control of himself. Drying his face the child looked around once more seeing that he was in a forest that looked like it was from those ninja cartoons that his daddy liked. "Where am I?" he squeaked as he waded through some bushes to find a dirt road._

" _Kit, me and you have been sent to a new world to protect it. I will help you and you will be a hero. This is your new purpose." the voice said as the child saw a road sign that said he was approaching a village hidden by leaves._

 _So the child with the guidance of the voice saved the village that he had found and when he did he was sent to a new place to save others who needed help. This kept happening till eventually the child was a young adult. Suddenly the now adult noticed that he stopped ageing. So he just kept saving worlds always being taken away to save more._

 _As he continued to save more he found out that his guardian's name was Balor, Balor told him that the adult was called a jumper. Balor said that something would bring back someone who died too soon so they could save impending tragedies that would end the world. That was the adults purpose, eventually he just accepted that he would never find his home again, that he would never HAVE a home again. Any questions?"_ I asked looking at Nick's face to see if he understood what I had just told him.

Nick was silent for a moment before he met my gaze his eyes misted over at the sadness of the story. "Did the Jumper ever meet another jumper?" he asked making me nod softly.

"The jumper met another jumper only once. When he did he asked him if there was ever an end, if he would ever have a home. The other jumper just smiled and told the young jumper that eventually he would be awarded with the love of his life. No more jumping, no more powers, no more guardian. All of it would go away and the Jumper could finally have the home he so desperately wanted." I said making him smile.

Nick placed his paw on my knee and rubbed it reassuringly. "Then that means there's hope." he said warmly.

I looked at him with a small smile before we heard two heavy sets of paws approach us. Looking up we saw two polar bears causing Nick to gulp audibly

"Judy already cleared everything up with Mr.Big." Nick said confused.

"Mr.Big wants to see him anyway ." the lead bear said, gesturing for us to follow.

Nick stood quickly grabbing my paw and began to follow the bear. "Don't worry Sky we can get this solved. Mr Big is a friend."

The bears led us to a limo, one opened the door and told me to get in. I looked at Nick wanting to know if we should go and he just nodded, his face turned into a grimace as he got into the limo. I sighed as I got in, the door slamming shut as we were taken to this guy named Mr.Big.

Aaaaaaaand cut. This was a quick chapter, more character building, a hint at Sky's first place he had to save, and more lore on Jumpers. This is a smaller chapter but it got a lot of information out in a small story told by sky. Also I was very excited to see the character dialogue that made me come up with this story be used how I wanted it. Anyway the next chapter should be decently lengthed and Sky will meet Mr.Big . till next time.


	10. Chapter 9

AN:SO I realize that this one took way too long get out. I've been super busy and just have been too busy thinking on the sequel which there are a few hints on what some key points are going to be in the sequel sprinkled throughout this chapter. Anyway I promise that I will set time aside to work on this at least 4 times a week so I can get chapters pumped out in a fair amount of time.

Sky's pov:

It was quiet in the limo. Nick looked scared and the two polar bears opposite of us were glaring at me with murder in there eyes. It made me uneasy but if they tried anything I would just blink me and Nick out of the limo.

"So who is this Mr.Big?" I asked nudging Nick out of his stupor.

"He's the one of the most influential mammals in all of Zootopia, not a thing goes on in this city that he doesn't know about." Nick said rubbing his arm from anxiety.

I raised my brow at this. "That important huh?"

This time it was the polar bear directly across from me that answered. "Yes, is that important and when you talk with him you will show nothing but respect." the bear grunted.

I sighed as I slouch in my seat, paws laced behind my head. " If he is worth giving respect then I will, so far though he isn't worth an ounce of respect to me. Common two bit thugs aren't worth shit in my eyes." I said getting a rise out of both bears and a shocked expression from Nick.

" Sky knock it off." Nick hissed elbowing me in the ribs.

"Ow!" I whined as I began to nurse my ribs. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're doing the same thing you did with Chief Bogo."

I rolled my eyes as the limo suddenly slowed down and came to a stop. In the midst of our conversation I hadn't noticed that we had pulled up to a huge mansion.

"Were here." one of the bears grunted as they opened the door and guided us into the mansion.

They led us down a few hallways and eventually we arrived to a door. The polar bear in front of me knocked on the door. A few moments later it opened and we were ushered inside.

"Sit." the bear ordered as both me and Nick took a seat. It took a few moments before an absolutely massive polar bear entered the room. He stepped behind the desk and placed a tiny chair containing a shrew on the desk.

"Mr.Big?"

"Mr.Big!"

We both said though my voice was filled with confusion while Nicks was filled with stress and fear.

" I thought Judy had cleared everything up, you see it was all just a big misund-" Nick rambled before he got cut off by the shrew with a "meh" lifting his tiny paw. This caused Nick's eyes to go wide before he scrambled out of his chair and gently take the shrews hand and placing a kiss on it.

Once Nick returned to his seat the shrew gestured to me with his paw going "Meh" again.

"Fuck off." I grunted, no way in hell was I kissing the little shits paw.

"SKY KISS HIS PAW!" Nick said looking at me like I was insane.

The shrew however got him to zip his muzzle because he raised his paw again demanding attention. "Nicky please leave the room, I would like to have this conversation in private." rasped out.

Nick looked at me then at Mr.Big before he nodded then leaned into me telling me to behave and left the room. Once the door shut once more it was now just me, two polar bears, and a shrew.

The old shrew in his two piece suit looked at me from his chair, cigar hanging from his lips. "You're not what I expected ." he rasped out, accent so thick it reminded me of an old movie from long ago.

My lips twitched into a smirk as I leaned forward in the chair I was in. "Back at you Mr.Big." I said putting emphasis on the word big.

My remark caused the beginning of a smile to appear on the shrews face before he quickly snuffed it out. It was clear I wasn't here for witty chatter.

"Do you know why you're here ?"Mr.Big asked taking a long drag on his cigar.

"I whipped three of your goons asses so bad they had to cry to daddy." I said shrugging getting a snarl from one of the bears.

"You stupid fox you don-" the bear started before Mr.Big simply raised his paw causing the polar bear to stop in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Enough Pero, please wait outside, I know this must make you uncomfortable to be in the room of the mammal who brutalized your brother." The elderly mole like mammal said getting a stiff nod from the newly named Pero who quietly left the room.

This left only three mammals in the room,Mr.Big , his lead bodyguard, and me. The tension was palpable, silence filled the room as the shrew scrutinized me with judging eyes. I shifted in my chair now feeling like if things got ugly that I had a way better shot at escaping. I hadn't figured out if this world had lethal guns yet, the cops back at the club carried tranq guns, I couldn't count on thugs to follow the same rules though.

Sighing Mr.Big layed his cigar into an ashtray before bringing his hands together contemplating what he was going to say. "You are here because you hurt my family, you didn't just hurt my family you brutalized them like a monster."

"Your idiot bears led me into an alley so they could kill me, they thought I was apart of some gang. I defended myself." I snarled causing the bodyguard to snarl back in warning.

"You defended yourself by shattering one of their paws beyond repair?" Mr.Big countered in an oddly calm tone. Did he even care? He had to of, he wouldn't have brought me here if he didn't care. Unless he only cared that I did it to HIS thugs.

"Yeah I shattered that stupid grizzlies paw, so what?" I challenged but he simply ignored my jab.

"They also mentioned something about the fight that's hard to believe." He said making my blood run cold, my fur stood on end as I knew that had stumbled upon my secret because I was careless and merciful, I should have killed them.

"What would that be?" I said carefully, my voice losing its cocky tone. The tide of the conversation now being dominated by Mr.Big .

The shrew smiled, sharp teeth apparent. "They mentioned that you were a demon, that you disappeared and reappeared in the blink of an eye."

"Sounds like they weren't right in the head." I deflected.

The shrew shook his head. "That's what I thought but they all had the same story with the same details. It would seem you're not natural ."

I growled feeling cornered, they had me against a wall and that damn shrew knew it. "I have not been natural for a long time, I would tread carefully if I were you Mr.Big."

"Show me."

My eyes widened at his request, show him? This damn shrew actually believed that I was different. I can't show him, hopefully this is all a ruse to unsettle me.

As I was lost in thought I didn't noticed Mr.Big gesture something to his bodyguard. The guard nodded before he pulled out what looked like a very real and very deadly pistol. He aimed it at my heart and pulled the trigger. BANG! Acting on instinct My body blinked across the room away from the chair and the gun. My body was tense as my back was against the far wall waiting for him to fire again.

The polar bear put his gun away as Mr.Big stared at me with an unreadable expression. Closest thing I could think of was that he was intrigued by me.

"So it is true, you are different. You can disappear and reappear like a demon enveloped by shadows." he said softly.

I just nodded as I refused to relax after the bear shot at me. "Keep calling me a demon and I'll show you a true demon you filthy vermin." I said, voice snarling.

Once again ignoring my threat Mr.Big just gestured to the chair that now donned a gunshot hole in it. "Please take your seat . No more guns, you have my word."

I slowly move across the room and took my seat. I glance at the polar bear and he had a smirk on his face showing that he enjoyed my discomfort. I turned my gaze back to Mr.Big.

"To be honest you could be useful to me. An informant of mine said that you killed off one of the Wolf Pack members who attacked the Lone Digger club, MY club. Why?" He questioned gesturing with his small paw for me to explain.

"Because It's my job." I said truthfully.

"Explain."

I sighed at the prodding for information. "I'm a protector, I see the Wolf Pack as my responsibility to get rid of permanently. What they did at the nightclub just sealed their fate."

The shrew nodded at my answer. "So you are a vigilante for justice. The only question is will you go after me if you survive the Wolf Pack?"

"If I'm still here after the Wolf Pack is killed off then yes. Whether you like it or not you are a gang leader." I said my eyes hardening with determination.

Mr. Big's gaze turned deadly, his voice cold with venom. "Tell me why I shouldn't Ice you right now and Ice Nick too for being associated with you."

My hair stood on end as both me and Balor felt something snap. " **T** o **uc** h hi **m an** d noth **ing wil** l **s** ave **yo** u fro **m** m **e!** " We screamed rising from the chair. Tendrils of shadows violently whirled and snaked around my body.

The bear reached for his gun but Mr.Big just raised his paw. "Stand down Martin."

Seeing that the situation had calmed, my anger and power dissipated from view. The bear who was simply dubbed Martin, looked at Mr.Big with worry but complied. As he put the pistol away, Nick and three other bears burst into the room to see what the commotion was.

Nick hurried over to my side his paw placed on my back. "You okay?" he asked his eyes filled with worry.

I smiled down at Nick my anger replaced with joy from his presence. "I'm fine, thanks though." I said softly. Our little moment was interrupted though as Mr.Big gave an "Ahem" getting our attention.

"That anger you felt just then Mr.Farron. That is how I feel about my family. Know that if you hurt my family ever again that I will hurt your family." He said firmly, his voice telling me that he meant every word.

I nodded in response. "Then I hope you know that it will end in the death of you and everyone you care for."

Nick's breath hitched at my proclamation.

Mr.Big however nodded and gestured for the door. "One of my Limo drivers will escort you home. Please see yourself out." The shrew said ending the conversation.

I grabbed Nick's paw and left the building quickly as soon as the cold night air greeted us Nick pulled his paw away from me. He whipped around and leveled me with a glare that stopped me in my tracks.

"Sky why did you antagonize him, he could have killed you if he wanted." He said making me look at him weirdly.

"You're a cop aren't you suppose to stop that?"

"I can't take down a mob boss by myself. Mr.Big practically owns this city, I could do nothing if he really wanted you dead!" Nick yelled out in frustration.

The male fox who had occupied my mind pulled at his fur out of stress. "Ever since we met yesterday you have had a suicide wish. You poke at people who could make your life so much harder or just straight up kill you. Do you know how that would make me feel, how hurt I would be if you got killed and I could do nothing about it. Do you have any cl-"

"I'm sorry." I whispered stopping him mid ramble. I stepped towards him and wrapped him into a hug, my paws placed on his back and head pressing him into my body. It took a few moment but his arms eventually wrapped around my waist hugging me back.

Silence filled the night air as I held him. I felt guilt wash over me. Poor Nick, he didn't know what I could do so of course he was worried that I could be so easily snuffed out. He was right, I antagonized people because I could. I felt invincible, there had never been something I couldn't overcome and that had made me careless. It made it look like I was suicidal to anyone who got close to me.

"I'm sorry, I know I may scare you and that my emotions flip on a dime. It's just who I am but I will try harder to not worry you. There's just so much about me that you don't understand." I choked out.

"Why won't you tell me what's really going on, I'm not stupid Sky I know and so does Judy for that matter that you are hiding something. Why won't you let us help you?" He said pulling away from our embrace getting a small whine to escape my muzzle.

"Nick you just wouldn't understand, if you knew the truth about me then you would run in fear." I said my sky coloured eyes avoiding his emerald green ones.

"Why would I run?"

I was about to try and avoid the question but luckily the limo driver pulled up to the massive driveway we were standing in. As the white limo pulled to a stop a tall panther with a nasty facial scar exited the driver's seat.

" Mr.Big has instructed me to take you to wherever you need to go. Would you like for me to drive you and your friend home?" The panther asked as he opened the door to the back of the limo for us.

Nick growled out his frustration softly before giving me a look that told me we would be continuing this talk later. "Thanks Manchas, it's good to see you again by the way, but we need to go to Finnick's bar to pick up my car." Nick said as he hopped into the back section of the limo.

I quickly followed as Manchas simply gave an "Of course sir!" and got into the driver's seat and peeled the limo out of the driveway and towards our destination.

"So how do you know the panther?"

Nick snorted a laugh. "Well we didn't meet in the best of circumstances. Me and Carrots had to talk to him during our first case before I was a cop." He said making it seem like no big deal.

"Wait you were on a case with Judy before you were a cop?" I questioned confused.

"Ha, yeah. Before I joined the boys in blue I was a con mammal. I actually tricked Carrots into paying for one of my cons. She later got me back by blackmailing me and made me help her solve this case about missing mammals. We met Manchas during that case and he was integral to helping us find where the mammals were." Nick explained making my head spin with the new information.

"Weren't you scared? You were a civilian and you were involved with what sounds like a dangerous case."

Nick nodded shuddering at the memories. "It was even more dangerous than that, turns out it was all part of a bigger scheme by the former assistant mayor to try and turn prey mammals against pred mammals. It could have led to a civil war. Thankfully Judy stopped it, I just helped that clever bunny do it but she was the reason why Bellewether was put away to rot."

I look at Nick in shock at his story. _Balor why am I here if they already stopped a possible calamity of that scale?_ I thought in amazement.

" **No clue kit but this means we have to be careful. If you weren't needed for that but needed for whatever comes next then it's going to be big."** The old demon rumbled with concern

Balor was right, if I was needed for now instead of the Bellwether case then it's going to be huge. I needed to head to the docks to find that recruiter, time was wasting.

"Sky you okay?"

Nick's voice snapped me out from within my own head causing me to look at the concern filled fox. " uh yeah just amazed that you guys solved such a big case before you were even a cop."

"Na, it was nothing." Nick shrugged with a cocky grin bringing a bit of humor to the conversation.

I gave off a small laugh as the limo pulled into the parking lot of Finnick's bar and pulled to a stop. The driver divider pulled down and revealed Manchas looking back at us.

"Here you are gentleman, I hope to see you again sometime." Manchas spoke unlocking our doors allowing us to get out.

As soon as our doors shut Manchas drove off in his Limo leaving us alone once again.

"Are you going to say why I would run in fear from you now?" Nick said as we headed for his dream machine.

I sighed giving off a frustrated groan as I got into the passenger side of his car. "Maybe sometime in the future but for now it's none of your concern Wilde." I said putting up my inner walls which got a annoyed growl out of Nick

"Fine Sky, just remember this. It doesn't matter how tough you are, you can't solve all of your problems on your own." Nick said as he pressed on the gas peddle making us tear through the parking lot and onto the dimly lit road.

?:pov

As I was sitting on my throne looking at the map of all the territories that my crew had taken I smiled wickedly, my long white tail flicking back and forth with pleasure. It was all too easy, Zootopia wasn't prepared for my revolution but soon they would live in fear under their new ruler.

Grinning to myself two of my little pions entered my private room. "Umm sir we have some good news." the lead pissant said, voice shaking from fear.

"Out with it then."

"We have Identified the person who killed that recruit last night." The grunt spoke out with no confidence in his voice.

I nodded softly as I gazed at the part of my map that wasn't controlled by me, the part of town that some shitstain had killed one of MY worms in. "What is their name?"

This time the other worm spoke up. "Our insurgent at Mr.Bigs says that it's a giant pink fox named Sky Farron. Apparently he's good friends with that fox Cop Nick Wilde."

My paw reached over to the desk with the map on it and grabbed the pistol lying on the corner of it. Both grunts tensed as I began to fiddle with the deadly weapon. "Good, find him and bring him to me by any means necessary. Tell everyone that whoever brings them in gets promoted and that anyone who encounters him and fails."

My arm swung up, pistol in paw. Both grunts screamed in fear as I shot the one on the right in the head, his body slumping down to the floor in a heap of blood and brain matter. "Dies, now get him out of here and spread my message." I snarled as the grunt nodded as he began dragging the corpse that use to be his friend out of my room leaving a trail of blood that was so familiar it had stained that section of the rooms concrete red.

Alone once again I turned my gaze back to the map. "A giant pink fox huh? Could he be one of them?" I wondered out loud.

Sky: pov

It was late, 1:30 to be exact and I couldn't sleep. After we arrived at Nick's house he went to his room and went to sleep not saying a word to me. I felt bad, he was so mad that I wouldn't tell him what was wrong. I groaned as the conversation with Nick in the limo played over and over in my head.

"Why am I here if Nick and Judy stopped the calamity from happening?" I asked to nobody in particular as I laid across the sectional in Nick's living room.

 **Maybe they didn't stop it, just delayed it."** Balor offered which got me to think on how the Wolf Pack was connected to this.

"Aaaaahhhgggg….. It's useless to think about it now. I don't have enough information." I groaned as I sat up and looked at Nick's door which was cracked open slightly.

"Fuck it." I snorted as I lept up from the stiff couch and padded over to Nick's room. Slowly opening the door I peeked into the room to spot a sleeping Nick.

His blankets were all pushed off him giving me a good view of his well toned body. I growled appreciatively as I spied his boxer covered crotch. I however was too tired to be anymore of a creep so I just moved over to the side of the bed Nick didn't occupy and joined him. I pulled the blankets over us and pulled the heavy sleeper into my arms, my chest flush with his back.

"Goodnight Nick." I whispered into his ear as I buried my muzzle into his neck and closed my eyes, slowly letting sleep take me.

an:

aaaaaaand cut. so this chapters done but I have noticed something weird. whenever I post a chapter the word Mr.Big gets removed. its really weird so if you notice there's a Mr.Big missing let me know.


	11. Chapter 10

An: so I've been thinking and I honestly dont know if im going to have a lemon in this story. I would only do it if it came naturally from writing i'm not going to sit down and work on the story and say "okay now to get that lemon in the story somewhere" that's not natural and won't mean as much. Also I don't know if I'm talented enough to write a lemon yet. I know I skirt the lines and am not shying away from talking about those subjects, it's just how I write. I write what's natural and sex is a natural part of life, especially in a book that's got romance as a key point. So most likely no lemons for this story but we will see.

Ps. This chapter took forever. I rewrote Sky's scenes multiple times, and it still doesn't feel right or good. But I'm not going to hold back the story anymore. Next chapter should be ready in a week or two.

* * *

Nick's pov:

As I slowly roused myself from unconsciousness I noticed that I was seemingly held in place by two warm fuzzy pink arms. My cheeks burned with a blush as I realized Sky was in my bed spooning me. I let out a small "eeep!" as I felt his hot breath blow against my neck. It felt so good and I just wanted to stay there forever in his arms. His pine wood scent made me want to go back to sleep, but I couldn't help but wonder why he was in my bed.

I tried to remove myself from his grasp but as soon as I pulled away his arms tensed and pulled me flush with his bare chest. "Oh god." I muttered as I felt something poke into my back. This was too much, between being held so close, the hot breath on my neck, his scent permeating my nose, and his growing erection pressing into me, my own body began to respond with my sheath beginning to plump up in my boxers

"Sky wake up!" I said wiggling against the pink giant.

My wiggling didn't solve the growing issue that was poking me in the small of my back but it did stir Sky from his sleep. Sky's arms relaxed and released me allowing me to leap from the bed dragging the blanket with me to cover my body and my own similar predicament.

His eyes fluttered open and soon found focus on me. A look of panic and worry took over his still sleep ridden face. "I couldn't sleep. Please don't be mad." he said softly as slowly sat up and noticed what was going on in his briefs.

His hands fumbled to cover himself as his face contorted into a look of utter embarrassment. "Sorry, had a good dream." he mumbled, body tense from the awkwardness of the situation.

I gave off a small chuckle as I looked over to my nightstand seeing that it was 7:30 a.m. "Don't worry about it, I'll just take it as a compliment." I said as I dropped my blankets since my sheath had calmed down, no longer tenting my boxers.

"Look I have work in an hour and a half so why don't you wake up and find something to eat, there's plenty in the fridge. I'm going to go take a shower." I said getting a nod from Sky as I grabbed a towel out of my dresser and padded to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

 **Sky's pov:**

Waking up with a hardon and Nick staring at me with a blush flushing his face was not how I thought I would be starting the day. I had hoped to wake up before Nick and slip out of his room unnoticed, but I slept in.

"Shit." I grumbled as I climbed out of Nick's bed and made my way to his kitchen, grabbing my pants from the night before on the way. As I scavenged his fridge I heard his shower turn on through the wall.

Grabbing some orange juice I rummaged through his cabinets to find a glass and some bread so I could make toast. Pouring my glass and stuffing the bread into his toaster I grabbed the tv remote on the counter and turned it on to some kids cartoon. It was mindless but it served the purpose of breaking the silence.

Once the two pieces of toast popped out I grabbed one and stuffed it into my mouth to hold it as I headed over to the couch to sit down and eat my breakfast.

Quickly listening to see if the shower was still going I sighed as I began to think about how to go about finding that recruiter. The wolf on the roof said he was called Damien and that his nickname was the demon of the Wolf Pack. How I was going to get him alone I didn't know. This guy was apparently really high up so he will have some bodyguards.

I could go for a full frontal assault and kill everyone till it's just me and him. The pros were that he would talk easily, the fear of seeing me dice through his regime would make sure of that. The con would be that I would tire out really quick. That many blinks would leave me exhausted. So this plan was out, what else?

"I could find out where this guy lives and get him there." I said out loud as my brain thought of how the plan would work. It was definitely more appealing, It would lead to less death and I wouldn't be pushing my blink limit. Though one issue, finding where this guy lived would take time I don't have, more and more mammals were dying each day because of the Wolf Pack.

"That's it!" I said as my mind came up with the perfect plan.

" **What are you thinking kit?"**

" _I'm thinking that I need to make it seem like I want to join them, the news anchor from last night said that they only consist of distinct looking canines."_ I thought excitedly.

" **And you fit the bill perfectly!"** Balor finished getting an excited grin from me as my ears swiveled on my head to listen to the shower being turned off.

Now decided on my course of action I calmed myself down since I had to enact my plan after Nick left. A few minutes later Nick came out of his bedroom dressed in his blue police uniform.

He gave me a grin as he noticed that his toaster had one more piece of toast in it, grabbing it he made his way over to me. "So are you going to be okay while I'm at work?"

"Yeah, going to work on a new song today. It's been stuck in my head for the past couple months."

Nick smiled at my lie. "That's great! Can't wait to hear you sing again." Nick said as he grabbed his keys from the counter.

"I gotta get going. I'll see you later tonight." He said as he unlocked the door and slipped out as I waved him off.

Now alone I had to see if I could find my way to the warehouse district. If I had to guess the Wolf Pack probably had a few warehouses that they used. I needed to find the one that Damien was in.

"This is going to be a long day." I groaned before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Blinking that far was pretty rough but I arrived relatively safe on top of a random warehouse in the district. Taking a deep breath I scanned along the warehouses looking for any distinct canines. If I could find the grunts I could find there source.

It took me about five minutes of scanning the streets below before I saw a wolf duck into an alley that was beside a smaller warehouse. "Bingo." I muttered as I blinked to the alley.

As I popped back into reality I saw that the wolf was talking on his cellphone and hadn't noticed me.

"Yeah, okay, yes sir right away." the grey furred wolf grumbled. Hanging up his phone and stuffing it back into his pocket he turned back to leave the alley. "OH GOD.!" He screamed as he came face to face with me.

"Hi, your part of the Wolf Pack right?"

The wolf's face turned from fear to serious in a heartbeat after I mentioned the gang. "What if I am?" He snorted as he dropped a paw to the waistband of his baggy jeans, obviously trying to intimidate me with the gun he had hidden.

"Im looking to join, in fact Im looking for your recruiter, a coyote by the name of Damien." I said passively trying to keep the startled wolf calm.

It looked like the wolf recognized me, giving me a look that said "I know who you are" kinda thing. Eventually the wolf just sighed and looked at me with a less aggressive face. "What's your name fox?"

I smiled as he seemed to be relenting." Sky, Sky Farron. What's yours?" I asked trying to make small talk.

The wolf's face turned hostile once more from my question. "My name doesn't matter punk, now shut up while I call the boss, see if he has time for you." he grumbled as he fished his phone back out. It took a few seconds but eventually the wolf had my target on the other end of the phone.

"Hey boss, I have a possible recruit here, it's a giant pink fox named Sky Farron." The wolf said, voice showing that he was nervous about the call, I assumed it was because of Damien's reputation. "Alright I'll bring him in, I'm getting the promotion for bringing in all these recruits right?" He asked but seemed to have a bad reaction from the coyote because the wolf winced from the inaudible yelling over the phone.

The wolf sighed as the phone went dead, his tongue lashing over. "Come on punk, the boss wants to see you." he said grumbling curses under his breath as he turned tail and started walking down the alley, leading me to my goal.

It took us 20 minutes of walking down different alleys and streets before we approached a warehouse that overlooked the lakeside that encompassed the warehouse district. As he lead me to the building we approached a door that was at the side of the warehouse. He stopped me as I went to grab the handle. "Stay here for a minute, got to talk to the boss before he puts your through your tests." he said nervously, eyes darting around as he slipped through the door leaving me alone outside.

Just as my patience had run thin and was about to force my way into the building to kill the bastard a gunshot rang through the building. Wasting no time I kicked the door in made my way through the warehouse. Walking through several small rooms and hallways I eventually found the source of the gunshot in the center room of the facility.

Sitting on a crate in the middle of the room with a smoking pistol in one hand and a beer in the other sat a decently tall coyote who was pitch black and had distinct red eyes. Looking up from his work (which consisted of the wolf who had taken me here in a pool of his own blood, dead on the floor) he smiled at me with a crooked grin. "Hey newbie, sorry about the mess but this punk interrupted an important phone call." He cackled as he began to chug his beer. Emptying the rest of the bottle in mere moments.

Trying to ignore the fact that this bastard had just killed one of his own men without even thinking about it I forced a cocky smile " No problem, heard you were the one to talk to if I want to join the Wolf Pack." I said taking note of several guards that were placed around the room, 15 in total.

" **Kit, you have to be careful, there's too many to kill him now."** Balor rumbled through my head. Unfortunately I actually agreed with the old fart, 15 were too many, especially since it seems they're all packing lethals.

It seemed that I had dozed off into space because the coyote was snapping his fingers in my face. "Newbie are you having a stroke or somethin?" He asked causing me to snap out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. My bad sometimes I get lost in my own head." I apologized getting a chuckle from the black furred bastard.

"Anyway kid, I was saying that today is either your lucky day or your last day cause the boss is coming and he wants to see your test personally." Damien said grinning like a maniac.

 _Was it really this easy?_ I thought astonished. It couldn't have been, was I going to end the entire wolf pack today? "Really? Is that bad?"

"Only if you disappoint him, in fact -oh hey there he is." Damien said causing me to spin 180 to meet eyes with the leader, a average sized fox in a two piece black suit and tie.

The fox grinned at me. He looked like a fallen angel, his face was strong and defined, snow white fur that was dirtied black along his wrists and neck. His most defining feature though was the obsidian black eyes. Not a spec of white, just ever consuming darkness.

"You are the one who killed my recruit." he stated.

 _Shit!_ I screamed internally.I nodded as I noticed that all of the henchmen had left leaving me alone with Damien and this fox who was apparently the leader.

The fox began to circle around me, never letting my eyes leave his I turned with him never letting him be behind me. "Do you know what happens to those who break my toys?" he asked.

"Depends, do you know what happens to those I am tasked to stop?" I rebutted.

The fox laughed at me. "Depends, are you a Jumper?" he asked making my blood run cold. I stopped following him and stood frozen at the fact that he knew what I was.

"How did yo-" "know that?" he said finishing my sentence.

Without me realizing it he swept up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was petrified and couldn't move as he leaned into me. "Because little Jumper, I use to be like you." He whispered.

"WHAT?" I yelled as I gained motor function back and blinked a few feet away from the fox.

"Who are you?" I demanded

The Fox's grin disappeared from my question. "Oh, dearest apologies. Where are my manners? My most common name is Judas, though I prefer Bradwr."

I growled lowly at the meaning behind those names, traitor. He had labeled himself as a traitor and was proud of it. "Why am I here If you're a Jumper too?" I asked as I began to circle him creating and tense dance between me and bradwr.

"Oh that's simple. I refused to save this world, it would have ended too if that bunny cop did not interfere."

"You were suppose to stop Bellewether." I growled as Balors shadows whipped around me violently

"Why?." I demanded.

"Now that would be telling." He said giggling. Having had enough Balor's power flowed through me once more to blink close to him for the kill but soon found an invisible force holding me still and cutting off my connection with Balor. "Calm down little one, we aren't going to fight today. Instead I'm going to give you a choice." he said holding up one paw lazily as if he was holding me.

"Is this your power?" I snarled as I struggled to move.

"Yes, I have the ability to control and move objects, i'm particularly good at controlling living things." He said with an evil grin. With the flick of a paw I was sent careening into a concrete wall leaving a small crater. "Anyway as I was saying, I'm going to give you a choice. You can kill me, or save your friend."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

The fox chuckled as he dropped me from his grasp making me slumped to the floor in pain."While you were searching for Damien here, I had my boys kidnap your friend Finnick. So you can either kill me or save your friend from being tortured to death. You can't do both considering that he's on the other side of zootopia."

"Where?" I said as I got up from the floor feeling my connection with Balor come back.

"I'll tell you when you choose, so choose. Me or your friend."

* * *

Nick's pov:

Leaving Sky alone made me miserable, but I had to go to work and I couldn't just take him with me. Judy told me last night that the chief wanted to talk to us about seeing the body of the night club killer. Apparently the autopsy showed strange results.

When I arrived at the precinct I saw Carrots waiting outside the doors for me, her foot tapping impatiently even though I was 10 minutes early for our shift. Parking in the parking garage I made my way towards judy. When She spotted me walking towards her she perked up. "Finally, you take forever you dumb fox." She said as we entered the building and headed to Bogos office.

I just chuckled at her antics as I barged my way into Bogos office unannounced like I usually did, the look on buffalobutts face being worth the penalty every time. His face however wasn't one of annoyance, no his face was all business. He pointed to the two chairs opposite of him without a word making me and Judy's fur stand on end.

"What's up chief?" I asked as I took my seat.

"You said you wanted to talk about the autopsy report right Chief Bogo?" Judy asked as she took her own seat.

Bogo sighed making me notice the heavy bags underneath his eyes. Looks like the Chief got even less sleep then Sky last night.

"Yes, I asked you to come in to talk about the autopsy report, but that's not the only thing. We have found footage of our vigilante."

Bogos words made Judy practically leap out of her seat. "Really? Do we have an ID on who it is?"

Bogo shook his head. "No the footage is distorted and my experts tell me that the distortion is not natural."

"So it was tampered with?" I said getting another shale of the head from the Chief.

"We can't tell, all of my experts say that it wasn't tampered with in any way. This however leaves me skeptical because of what's on the footage." Chief Bogo said causing me and Judy to deflate at the lack of a lead and the possible tampering of our only piece of evidence.

"Why are you skeptical and can we see it?" Judy asked.

Bogo nodded before turning his computer monitor around with a paused video from a camera on a roof. " this camera is stationed across the street from the building where our killer was thrown from. This video backs up Officer Fangmeyer and Wolfords claims about the vigilante appearing out of thin air."

Judy's eyes went wide with worry as I stared at the screen. "You mean he really can teleport chief, me and Nick weren't crazy?" She asked as Bogo just started the video instead of replying.

The camera was just staring at an empty roof across the street in black and white, I was about to say something when me and Judy were stunned. Two figures popped into existence on the roof, both slamming hard into the ground. One was the wolf who was barely moving and the other was a giant canine in all black with a hoodie obscuring his face.

The footage began to get grainy but held fast. The giant looked like he was about to keel over but soon found himself standing and lifting the scarred wolf off the ground by his throat. It looked like the supernatural canine was interrogating the wolf and soon had him dangling off the roof.

"This is sick." Judy muttered with disgust.

The threatening apparently worked because the vigilante threw the killer back into the roof and began talking to him again. The poor wolf was trying to keep distance but soon found that he had no more room left. After a few more minutes the vigilante grabbed the wolf and pushed him off the roof to his death.

My hands clenched tightly on my pant legs. "Bastard!" I snarled at the casualness of the killing of another mammal.

It looked like the vigilante was talking to someone else before he turned in on himself and popped out of existence with tendrils of black smoke being left in his wake.

The video finally came to an end and Bogo turned his monitor back towards him. "This for lack of a better word thing is now the most dangerous criminal that the ZPD has ever encountered." Bogo said as he handed Judy a file covering everything that we had learned about this vigilante.

Judy began going through it, looking up and down the little information we had. "So is bringing this guy in our new mission?"

"Yes, the Wolf Pack may be dangerous and I'm not pulling any more resources off of that case but this monster cannot be ignored. I want you two to bring him in dead or alive."

My breath hitched in my throat. "Bogo are you authorizing lethal force?" I asked nervously.

For a very rare instance Chief Bogo showed me sympathy. "Wilde you're a good cop, I know you're green and have never used a lethal outside of training but right now I need you to step up and stop this guy from killing anymore."

I nodded, tuning out Judy's further questions to Bogo. It felt like It was too soon for me. My first case was Bellwether but nobody died in that case. I hadn't even seen my first corpse yet. After the vigilante kidnapped our killer we were told to report to Chief Bogo, completely missing the corpse of our kidnapped wolf. Now I'm tasked with hunting down and bringing in a supernatural killer who acted like he was a superhero.

Judy shook me out of my thoughts though as her and the Chief gave me concerned looks. "Are you okay Nick? Do you need a minute?"

I looked at her and forced a look of confidence. "No i'm good, we got this Carrots."

"Alright well we are going to go see the corpse of the night club killer to see if we can find a lead on the vigilante."

I nodded and left the room not noticing the concerned looks that my superior Officer and the Chief of police was giving me. It only took a few minutes before Judy caught up with me as I walked down the staircase giving Clawhauser a friendly wave as we passed by.

"Nick are you sure you're okay?" Judy asked as we entered the parking garage and found our cruiser we were always given.

"Carrots this feels like it's too much. This guy will kill us, he's a literal monster. What chance do we stand against this guy?" I asked as I jumped into the passenger seat.

Judy pondered my question as she got in the driver's seat and started the engine to our little monster truck. "Well, we don't get to fail."

"That's not helpful Carrots. What does that even mean?"

Judy hummed for a moment as she began to drive us to the morgue. "Exactly what I said. We don't get to fail. Nick we're cops, if we fail then people will get hurt. We have to be strong for the sake of the people. When they feel helpless we need to be there as a pillar of strength for the community."

I sighed, how could Judy always be so right on these kind of things. "Clever bunny."

"Dumb fox." she said giving me a grin.

"Thanks Carrots I needed that."

She just shrugged. "No problem, besides i'm sure Sky would find the super cop shtick hot. He'd probably jump for your foxhood when you bring this vigilante in like a badass."

I blushed brightly hearing Judy talk so out of character. I knew she was doing this to mess with me but despite knowing it made me flustered.

If I had been drinking something then it would have been spit all over the dash from Judy's comment. "You need to go back to BunnyBurrow."

"Heh maybe, I do declare that you Nicholas Wilde have corrupted my innocent mind."

"Damn cute bunnies and their sass." I grumbled as we came to a red light that Judy stopped particularly hard on. This send my face slamming into the dash.

"If you're done being a dumb fox Nick then let's listen to this voicetape that Bogo gave me while you were spacing out." Judy said with amusement in her voice.

I just nodded as I nursed my bruised muzzle not wanting to incur the wrath of Judy Hopps anymore.

She slid the cd into the player and static came on till it cleared up revealing Bogos voice interrogating the Vigilante over the radio.

" _Who is this and what have you done with my Officers?"_ Bogos voice rang out.

What came next unnerved me because the Vigilante sounded like two people speaking at once.

" _Officer Wolford and Fangmeyer are unconscious behind the Lone Digger club. I needed to see the crime scene for myself."_

I gave Judy a questioning look at the vigilantes reasoning. As I was thinking on the mammals reasoning Bogo asked the question for me. " _Why?"_

" _Simple, I'm going to stop this gang if it kills me. What happened here can never happen again, so I'm going to do what I do best."_

When Bogo asked him what he meant he gave a bone chilling response. " _Killing monsters."_

"This guy is insane, his first reaction is to kill." Judy growled.

"To be fair he didn't hurt Wolford or Fangmeyer to bad so we know his violent tendencies are restricted to criminals." I said playing devil's advocate though not really knowing why, I just felt that I had to.

Judy looked at me like I was crazy though. " Nick we have no basis on what he deems criminal, what if he kills some kid who was dumb enough to smoke pot or drink underage?"

"Carrots don't you think that that's a little far fetched?"

Judy just shook her head at me. "It's hyperbole but like I said, we have no clue what he would do to a drug dealer or a mugger. His answer could just be to kill them."

I just nodded as we arrived at the morgue putting a bookend to our conversation.

It only took us a few minutes to enter the building and find our way through a few halls to the main office of one , a female hyena that was the lead mortician here.

As we approached the hyena she looked up from her paperwork and flashed us a bright smile. "You must be the Officers Bogo sent."

Judy nodded in response. "Doctor im Officer Hopps and this is Officer Wilde, The Chief says that the autopsy came up with weird results."

Doctor Bones nodded and her happy demeanor changed into one of fear. "Yeah, this is the single weirdest autopsy I've ever performed."

"Weird how?" I asked.

"Weird as in this Wolf had no right to be alive before he was killed. His body was damaged internally with issues that take years to develop." The good doctor said, her body putting up a defensive wall with her posture.

"Woah woah woah, what are you saying doc?" I said trying to get the hyena to make sense.

The mortician looked at me, her hands shaking. "What I'm saying is that this wolf has the innards of someone going through kidney failure, heart failure, liver failure, brain hemorrhages, ulcers in his stomach and lesions in his abdominal region all at the same time."

My eyes damn near fell out of my head and Judy gave a gasp of shock. "How is that possible?" I asked

The hyena shrugged. "it's not, the stage of decay on his innards is from someone who had been battling all these for years not someone just now developing them. Even if he had been battling these for years he would have died a long time ago. This isn't even the most concerning thing."

Judy looked ready to vomit but she pushed on as she grabbed the file from the hyenas paws. "Then what is?" Judy asked as she went over the autopsy pictures.

"The decay to the organs happened before our eyes." the mortician said softly, eyes hollow as if she had seen a ghost.

"What do you mean." I said not really wanting the answer

The hyena let out a long sigh as she retook her seat at her desk. " I mean that when we opened him up he was only showing the telltale signs of heart failure. But in less than a half hour of working on him his organs began to decay rapidly before our very eyes. With the rate of decay we expect there won't even be a body anymore by tomorrow. His fur and skin are falling out and dissolving like he's being burned. It's a medical phenomenon that by chief Bogos orders will stay secret permanently."

I rubbed my forehead as I took in all this outlandish information. The hyena basically had told us that our killer turn murder victim was basically disappearing before our very eyes like he was being cremated. It wasn't possible, but apparently bogo had seen the body and confirmed that what he hyena had said was true. This whole case was starting to turn into a bad dream, no saying this was a bad dream was too light. This was a living nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

Me and Judy shared a small look as she put away the autopsy report into her messenger bag. We both knew what we had to do next if we wanted to get any leads for this vigilante

"Can we see the body ?" Judy asked.

The kind mortician just nodded. "follow me." She said softly as she opened the locked door behind her desk and led us down a few hallways before we arrived at the fridge. A cold room with several metal walls covered in square doors that housed the deceased.

We came to a stop at the entrance of the room. simply pointed at one of the doors and said "that one." and turned heel, leaving me and Carrots alone in a room that probably had 20 or 30 corpses.

I gave Judy a nervous look before we approached the door the hyena had pointed to. I looked down to my grey furred partner and took a deep breath. "Ready?" I asked as my paw rested on the latch handle.

Judy just nodded and I pulled on the handle opening the door revealing a pull out table with a tented tarp on it covering the body. I grabbed the table and pulled it out all the way. One thing both me and Judy noticed was that the room now smelled heavily of smoke and ash. It was eye watering but I powered through as I grabbed the tarp and pulled it off revealing the single most disturbing thing I had ever seen in my life.

"OH GOD!" Judy yelped as she fought to not puke her guts out at the visage before us.

It didn't look like a mammal anymore. The fur was completely gone and the skin was black, looking like ash as small pieces tore off and landed on the table. The eyeballs were simply gone, leaving black empty sockets in their place. There was no longer a jaw as it had crumbled, remnants of it laying on the throat of the corpse. Ribs were apparent as the body has sunk in like it was from the corpse of an anorexic, not a healthy and fit wolf. The abdomen had sunk so low that the spine could be seen through the charred skin, small bits of burnt looking vertebrae poking through the holes.

"What could that vigilante have done to do this?" I said gesturing at the corpse.

"I don't know Nick but we need to find and stop this guy before he kills anymore. This isn't justice, this is evil. This vigilante is a monster." Judy said as we put the tarp over the nightmare fuel and pushed it back into to its resting place.

"We need to talk to bogo and go over that voice tape and the street camera again. Whatever this guy is we need to find out." Judy said as we made our way out of the morgue, saying our goodbyes to on the way out.

As we got into our cruiser our radios blared to life, chief Bogos voice thundering through. " Wilde, Hopps! You need to get back to the precinct now. The wolf pack is broadcasting a live torture session."

"What? Were on our way chief!" Judy said bring the engine to a roar as she flipped our sirens on and tore ass through the streets.

"And one more thing, Wilde." Bogos voice said this time laced with empathy and concern.

"What is it chief?"

The radio was silent for a second before it blared to life once more. "The mammal they are torturing is your friend Finnick."

My world shattered, mind fractured, lungs no longer working, I forgot how to responded by pushing the engine of the cruiser to go faster. She was hitting corners at speeds that damn near flipped us.

If they- If- If Finnick died, I don't know what I would do. I-I-I couldn't even imagine how I would be able to live without my little buddy around.

It only took us five minutes to get to the precinct. Judy not even bothering to park in the garage as we pulled up to the steps of the precinct and scrambled to the bulpin were all the officers had gathered around a tv. All while Bogo was yelling orders over the phone to our tech guys, wanting to get a trace on the broadcast. Several of the officers were keeping one eye on the broadcast as they were loading there lethals and getting geared up for a swat incursion.

This was only the second act of terrorism to hit zootopia in over a hundred years. We hadn't had to use lethals in over 30. Whatever was happening to this city was getting worse by the day and it was all because of mammals like the Wolf Pack.

Judy went to go talk to the chief and get our swat gear. I didn't know if the chief would let me in on this mission because it was my friend. I honestly didn't know if I could function properly for a swat mission. My eyes finally found themselves to the tv and I began to cry as I saw finnick strapped to a chair. He was alone at the moment,apparently he was being given a break. He was bloodied and bruised, small cuts scattered his arms and face. His breathing was heavy and labored

Finnicks eyes went wide as he saw someone coming towards him off screen. It only took a few more moments before a pure white vixen with no ears showed up on the screen. She gave finnick a pat on the cheek earning a pained whimper to escape the exhausted fennec fox.

This new vixen turned and look at the screen. Her mouth pulled into a crazy smile. "Hello welcome to part 2 of me and this little guys play time. Though before we begin I was told to give a message to one Nicholas Wilde."

My throat went dry, was this my fault? They went after Finnick because he was my friend. They were going to kill Finnick because of something I did.

"The boss wants you to know that Finnick can live through our little play session. It all depends on what your little vigilante friend decides. He can save him from a very painful and slow death. Lets face it though. He doesnt care about-" BANGBANGBANG!

The vixen was cut off as gunfire rang through the tv. The vixen sighed looking upset that her torture session was being cut short as she moved off screen leaving Finnick alone once more.

I was snapped out of my trance as Bogos voice boomed over the room. "All officer prepare to leave in 5. We have the location now."

All of the officers around me jumped into action and vacated the bulpin to gear up. Bogo eyes landed on me and his face softened. "You to Wilde, gear up your friend is going to need you."

"Yes Sir!" I said as I hurried to the locker room, Carrots already in there with her SWAT gear on. She handed me my vest and helmet as I began to put on all of the extra padding and armour while carrots inspected and loaded our lethals which were military grade service rifles ment for close quarters encounters.

"Ready slick." Judy said her face showing that she was all business.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go get my friend."

* * *

Aaaaaaand cut. Next chapter will have Skys assault on the Wolf Packs torture dungeon. This chapter was the first time that I had to step back to think on how to continue. I know where this ends but everything in the middle is being made up along the way with key plot points being hit. This is the single longest chapter that have written and I'm very proud of it.


	12. jumper update notice

so I quickly wanted to say that the story is not dead. I repeat this story is not dead and will have a new chapter soon. a lot of things have happened to me that have just stolen my attention. recently I got diagnosed with anaemia, was in a car wreck, fixed my car, dealt with an uncle having a stroke, and got promoted at work. all these things have been both stressful and time consuming. I give every single one of you my word that this story will be finished around new year. its only halfway through and I already have the next story set up.

in the meantime I would like yo give you guys a taste of something I have been working on that will appear soonish.

??? POV:

"you've been lied to man, you don't even know it but they have all lied to you from the very beginning." the man spoke pacing back and forth, his hands exaggerating his words.

"they tell you that you're a HERO... but you're not man, you never have been. you my friend are a pawn, a fool, a lamb to the slaughter. you will never be a hero. All you will ever be... is a creature that will lose everything time and time and TIME again. and when its all over what will you do? you'll beg for more, you'll beg to keep on losing everything." the man spit every word, every sentence with vehement belief in his own rhetoric.

He paced continuously before stopping and turning to stare at me. " but you don't have to be a lamb, you don't have to be a saint. you don't have to be a hero. you see you and me, we're playing a dangerous game, you see we have been throwing knives at each other Sky and eventually one of us is going to get stuck. it will be real bad, ohhhh yes it will be. but you, you don't have to throw knives anymore. walk with me my little demon, walk with the reaper, or burn with the saints. that is your choice. Now. RUN!!!"


	13. Chapter 11

An: hey guys im back. I want to thank all of you for your patience.

Sky's pov:

I had never ran so fast in my life. Not caring about preserving my blinks, I was pushing my body to the limit. Bradwr had told me that Finnick was all the way across zootopia, near the police station in some tiny apartment building that the wolf pack had bought out. Balor told me to calm down and slow my pace but I blocked him from my mind.

I was almost there, I saw the building, a inconspicuous looking 3 story red brick apartment complex. I came to a stop at a building opposite of it as I scanned the roof seeing a few guards posted at the roof entrance. I didn't care that I was coughing up blood and my body felt like fire, I pushed through it and blinked across to the building, appearing in a cloud of smoke taking the two canines by surprise. One tried to lift his gun up to take a shot at me but I grabbed his paw by the wrist and bent it in towards him. My free paw snapped forward and pulled the trigger of the gun unloading into the thugs stomach. Retching the sub machine gun from the crumpling corpse I snapped around and popped the other guard in the head twice before he could react.

With the roof clear I heard more boots stomping up to the rooftop door. I kicked the door in causing a hyena to stumble down the stairs making his two companions fumble to catch him. I pointed the small machine gun down range and shredded them to pieces till my clip was empty.

Dropping the now empty gun I snatched a pistol off of the corpse of the now unrecognizable hyena and moved through the hallway towards the stairwell. Bradwr had said they had finnick in the basement of apartment so that's where I was going. This was all my fault, they had found out about me and targeted Nick's friend. I would make this right.

Two more thugs popped out of a door near the end of the hall but were quickly shot down with a few bullets to the chest and head. I had no mercy, not when they attacked innocents to get to me. My pink muzzle snarled in anger as I pocketed the pistol and grabbed the Uzi that the thug had tried to shoot me with.

Reaching the stairwell I stopped and listened to the floors below me. I couldn't hear anymore so they had to be setting up a barricade on the second floor. "Won't save you fucks." I muttered as I spied some solid ground from the stairwell and blinked to the entrance of the floor.

As I popped back into existence I spied four wolfs aiming down the hall and began to fire at me. I quickly blinked once more and reappeared behind them and unloaded into all four killing them quickly. Once all four were dead I slumped to a knee as I began to cough more blood up. I was coming to the end of my rope. I didn't know how much more I could push it, I had never gone this far past my limit.

" **Kit stop!"** Balor screamed getting back into my mind.

"No! They've gone too far Balor. I have to save Finnick." I snarled as I pushed myself up from the ground and began to walk back down the hall to the stairwell.

" **Not at the cost of your own life."**

I ignored Balor before a strong feminine voice rang out, breaking my concentration. " All of you mutts are fucking useless. The cops are on there way and you can't kill one FOX!"

The cops! "Shit." I muttered as I just now noticed the faint police sirens start to grow louder. I didn't know if Judy or Nick would be part of their SWAT team but I couldn't be found by the cops. Doing a quick ammo check I found myself with a full clip on the uzi and a half a clip on the pistol. It would be enough.

"Show time." I threw myself over the guardrail and fell between the stairs landing with a loud thud as all the wolves, foxes, hyenas, and other canids yelped and shouted with alarm.

One fox though looked completely calm albeit a bit odd and raised her paw hushing her men. "Silence, all of you out. Deal with the cops, I want to talk to the cutie." Listening to her all of the thugs filed out single file leaving me both confused and alone with the vixen, Finnick nowhere in sight.

The vixen definitely fit the profile for a uniquely looking canine. The russet colored vixen had grown out her head fur and had it styled in a Mohawk that was dyed neon green. Hoop earrings littering both of her long ears. I also couldn't help but blush at the fact that she was wearing cut jeans that could have just been considered underwear with the amount that they covered and nothing but a cropped jacket that was left open barely covering her breasts from view. The vixen was sex on legs and had the confidence to show it.

"Wheres Finnick?" I demanded snapping out of my stupor and stepping towards her, raising my loaded uzi to her face.

She looked at my gun with mirth, her auburn features showing no sign of discomfort from the lethal being pointed at her. "Oh honey, I'd be careful with the threats, they turn me on." she said with a giggle making me recoil from shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I cried as she just laughed even more, this vixen was off her rocker, her eyes revealing a lustful but dangerous gaze.

She moved quickly with the grace only vixens could be gifted with. "Well there's a long list, too long to go over since the cops will be done with my boys in about ten minutes. Let's start with names. Mines Cara what's yours stud?" she purred like a siren.

"You kidnapped my friend why would I give you my name? More importantly don't you already know? Bradwr didn't tell you?" I asked getting angry at the amount of time she was wasting.

She just crossed her arms and pouted as she moved across the room towards a wall that had a banner laying across the whole thing. Gripping the drab looking banner she ripped it from the wall revealing a door that had a keypad lock on it. " If you don't play my games then you won't get the code to this door and your friend who is behind this door will die."

I growled, teeth clenched in frustration as I grab her roughly by the throat getting a startled yelp from the vixen as I slammed her against the door. "You said we have ten minutes till the cops bust in here, do you know what I could do to you in that time?"

To my surprise the threat had the exact opposite effect on this vixen and she moaned with pleasure as she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me flush with her body. I blushed with embarrassment. "Naughty boy, playing rough with little old me." She growled with lust.

"You kinky bitch stop playing games!" I snarled.

"Hmmm fine. I'll give you the door code IF you kiss me like you would a lover." her face serious.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, kiss me and you get the door code, but If I feel your holding back then your friend dies from his wounds." This vixen was extorting me and I really didn't have a choice. The thought of blinking made me feel like I'd rather die, but I wasn't to keen on kissing her even if she was attractive.

"Grrrrrr fine. Damn horny blackmailing vixen." I snarled as I mashed my lips against her for a kiss. She moaned with lust as she wrapped her arms around my neck as she began to kiss me back. I ignored the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach and pretended that I was kissing Nick. Feeling that this had gone on long enough I pulled away from her ending the intense kiss. "That good enough?" I asked grimacing from the taste of her lingering in my mouth.

Unwrapping her legs from my waist and dropping to the floor she patted my chest with a big grin on her muzzle. " Perfect big boy, if you ever want more come find me at Proxies nightclub. Thats where I hang out when not torturing some poor soul." She said as she headed towards the stairwell.

"Wait you said you would give me the door code."

She laughed at me and my confusion. "Idiot the door was already unlocked. I just wanted you to kiss me. Oh yeah and your friend should live as long as the cops get him to the hospital soon."

My muzzle snapped shut with a click as my mind shattered like glass. " **Why didn't you check the door?"**

"Because i'm stupid Balor, I'm really fucking stupid." I groaned as I grabbed the handle to the door and sure enough the electronic lock was busted and the door opened. Revealing a barely conscious Finnick tied to a chair.

"Shit Finnick!" I rushed over to the beaten and bloodied fox. Kneeling down I could tell he was only passed out but he was in bad shape, he needed a hospital. "Hold on buddy the cops are coming."

"HOPPS, WILDE! CLEAR THE BASEMENT, THE REST OF YOU WITH ME!" Chief Bogos voice thundered from the stairwell as he led the swat team through the sweep of the building. I tried to blink out right then and there but my body was fighting me. Now that the fight was over all the adrenaline carrying me through the pain was gone and I could barely focus let alone concentrate on where to blink too.

"Balor get me out of here. Whatever it takes Nick can't see me." I pleaded.

" **Kit you've already pushed to hard as is."**

"Please Balor."

" **Prepare for a lot of pain."** he said softly as I felt him give me more power, the feeling burning me from the inside. I felt myself began to warp as Nick burst into the room with Judy right behind him. He gasped as we met eyes. "Sky?" he asked in disbelief.

"Please Nick don't say anything to the chief. I'll explain everything I promise." I said as both Nick and Judy looked conflicted at whether to stop me or let me go.

Right before I blinked back to Nick's apartment Nick said two words that gave me some hope. "You better." with that I popped out of existence and reappeared in Nick's living room. I groaned as my body began to shut down little by little. Everything going black as my body turned off to heal itself from the damage I had done to it. My final thought was that I hoped Nick would still like me after I told him everything.

* * *

Nicks pov: (before the assault on the apartment complex)

Sitting in the van with Judy and a few other mammals in blue I thought about what I would do if the worse came. If I lost Finnick I don't think I could stay a cop. It's my job to protect others and I couldn't even keep my best friend safe. Lost in thought I was startled as Judy placed a paw on my thigh. "It will be okay Nick. We'll save Finnick."

I gave her a deceitful smile, she was trying to make me feel better but it didn't help all that much. Finnick looked awful on the tv and I couldn't bare the thought on what they had done to him before they live streamed his torture session. "I hope so Carrots." I said softly as the pointman for our squad gave a sharp whistle.

The overtly large tiger gave us all the signal that we had arrived at the destination and the armoured van came to a stop. "We have arrived at the contact point, bravo team 1 has already engaged these gang members and need backup to clear the complex. You know the protocol, stay with your assigned partner and stay safe charlie team."

"ZPD!" We all cheered as the doors opened, we filed out and went to the nearest cover as bullets began to whiz past our heads.

I took a small peak past my concrete barricade only to be met with a barrage of bullets. With a yelp I pulled back into cover and safety. "Carrots a little help please!" I shouted as the thugs began to chip away at my barrier.

BANG!

"Aaaaahg!"

BANG!

"Oh god Deril's down!"

BANG!

"Gauk!"

I heard giggling pass by me as I looked over the concrete barrier once more to find the group that had decided I was enemy number one we're all lying in a puddle of there own blood as I watched Judy move up and take cover behind the aforementioned thugs piece of debris. "You can thank me later you dumb fox." She chuckled as I scrambled to catch up to her.

After my little mishap we moved as a unit. Both of us acting as one person, all of our training kicking in as we issued commands to one another silently and taking down any opposition we faced. Soon our entire unit had made it inside the complex meeting up with Chief Bogos unit with no team casualties.

"Orders chief?" Judy asked as we held down the lobby of the complex, all of us spread out and set up aiming down both corridors.

"We take this complex by force. Floor by floor. HOPPES, WILDE! CLEAR THE BASEMENT, THE REST OF YOU WITH ME!" He bellowed and we all gave a cry of affirmation.

Moving quickly we made our way down the west corridor and took the stairwell departing with our squad as we descended to an unknown amount of criminals with lethals. As we came to the end we heard soft whispers of reassurance that I couldn't place. The voice was coming from a door off at the other side of the basement. As we approached the door we heard a desperate plea from the voice talking to someone else. "Please Balor?"

Looking to Judy I nodded as we breached through the door to only be stopped in our tracks by the sight before us.

"Sky?" I choked out as I looked upon the fox who had captured my heart seeped in violently whipping shadows and copious amounts of blood.

He looked up at me in fear as the shadows became more prevalent. "Please Nick don't tell the chief. I'll explain everything I promise." He begged.

I didn't know what to say, he was the vigilante, he had killed other mammals, he had attacked officers. It then dawned on me that that's what the vixen ment by my friend making the right choice. They went after finnick to get to Sky. Finnick was hurt because of Sky, and even after all that I stilled wanted to trust his words.

"You better." Was all I muttered before he disappeared in a cloud of shadow.

Now alone with an unconscious Finnick Judy leaped into action checking for a pulse and tending to what wounds she could treat. "Nick we will talk to Sky later, i'm trusting your judgment but we need to get Finnick to a hospital." She said not looking up from her work.

I simply nodded grabbing for my radio. "This is Officer Wilde, basement clear. We have found Finnick and he needs medical attention. I repeat we have found Finnick and need a medical evac."

The line went dead for a moment before the chief responded. "Loud and clear Wilde, building clear and a medical evac has a 5 minute ETA."

I looked over at Finnick as I heard the ambulance sirens get closer. "You're going to be okay buddy."

* * *

(several hours later)

Nick's POV:

Now that everything had calmed down I let out a large breath of relief. Finnick would be okay, he needed a blood transfusion and he had several broken bones and ribs but he would make a full recovery. As I sat in my car waiting for Judy to get done with her shower in the station I went over the events of the day in my head. The whole day had been crazy, first we saw what was seemingly impossible with a mammal that has the power to teleport, seen a dead body that looked like it came out of a horror movie, my best friend had been kidnapped and tortured, and the fox that I had developed a crush for turned out to be the vigilante.

The whole ordeal had me pulling out my fur. Why did I agree to not tell the chief? If he found out not only would I lose my job and probably be arrested but the same would happen to Judy. I put my partner at risk over a fox I had met only 3 days ago.

I was such a stupid selfish fo- "why are you banging your head into the steering wheel Nick?" Judy said making me leap out of my fur with surprise.

"Aaahggg! Wear a bell or something would ya Carrots?" I snapped making her giggle.

"Dumb fox." She teased

"Evil Bunny" I retorted making her let out more giggles as I smoothed my fluffed up fur down.

"So why were you beating yourself up slick?" She asked as I started the car and began the drive to my house where Sky most likely was.

I sighed at the question. "Because I don't know what I'm doing. I've put you in danger by not telling Bogo about this and I've put Finnick in danger by just befriending Sky. Finnick got hurt because of my stupid decisions." I said getting a nod from Judy as she thought on what I had said.

"Nick this is what being a cop is about. You wanted to help Sky and you did."

"Yes I helped someone who turned out to be a vigilante/murderer. You saw the corpse at the morgue and we both saw the bodies on the upper levels of that complex. Sky killed them in cold blood." I said interrupting her.

"Nick I killed three of them myself, yes we detained as many as we could with tranquilizers but we did kill a few. Our hands aren't clean either."

"You did it to protect me!" I shouted in anger to being compared.

"And he did it to save Finnick!" She shot back.

"Then what about the wolf in the morgue, he just threw him off a roof. Who was he protecting there Carrots?" I snarled making Judy flinch.

It was quiet for a bit, both of us not knowing what to say after my outburst. "I'm sorry Judy I didn't mean to scare you." I said softly, my anger all but gone.

Judy sighed as she leaned across the bench seat and laid her head on my shoulder as I drived. "You let him go Nick. Why are you so against him now?" She asked.

"Because I shouldn't of let him go. He's a murderer Judy and he deserves to be behind bars. I don't know why I let him go, I just listened to that little part of me that loves him." I said cringing by the fact that I said I loved him out loud.

Judy to her credit didn't tease me for my slip up. "I think you made the right decision Nick. I don't think Sky is a bad mammal we just need to hear his explanation."

I just nodded as I kept driving, the conversation now over leaving me with thoughts on what would happen when we sat down and talked with Sky. It had me worried though. Sky looked awful in the basement. I guess that explains the disease he was talking about when he overworks himself. Though he looked even worse than when I had found him in a pool of his own blood on the floor of my bedroom. Hed probably be out cold for longer than a day to heal this time around.

It only took 5 more minutes for us to arrive at my apartment, judy gave me reassuring looks as we neared the door to my apartment. My nose picked up the heavy smell of blood. "Sky is definitely here Carrots." I said as I unlocked the door and let us into the living room.

Following the scent of blood to my bedroom I spotted the giant pink fox curled up in a ball on the floor. "Shit Sky!" I muttered as I wrapped him up in my arms.

Judy gasped in shock at the state he was in, his fur was matted with blood around him muzzle. "Cheese and crackers Nick is he going to be okay?"

I grimaced not really knowing. "He was okay after a day of rest the last time I found him like this."

"Last time? You mean you've found him like this before?" She asked as she grabbed a wet towel from my bathroom and helped me clean the caked on blood from his fur.

"The night he killed that wolf I found him in my bedroom like this. He slept till only about an hour before he performed at Finnick's Bar." I answered as we both muscled the giant into my bed which got him to smile as he unconsciously latched onto my pillow and breathed in my scent.

I sighed as Judy "awed" at Sky's unconscious antics. "Mind staying over tonight carrots?" I asked as I tucked the fox in and led us back to the living room.

"Of course Nick. It will be a fun sleepover with my gay best friend." She chuckled as she moved across the room to my kitchen and raided my fridge pulling out a bottle of vodka. "Bogo said to take the next two days off because of what happened with Finnick so lets make good on the time off."

I grinned, my mood slightly lifting at the prospect of drinking with Carrots. "Sounds like a plan, if Sky's recovery time is the same then we have at least 16 hours before he wakes up."

Carrots nodded as she poured us both a tall glass of the vodka knowing that both of us were going to regret the hangover in the morning. She handed me my drink and we both toasted to making it through the day.

An: aaaaaand cut. My god it's been a while but i am proud to have the next chapter out. Till next time lovelies.


	14. Chapter 12

An: here we go chapter 12 the revision. With a completely new ending.

Sky's POV:

As feeling began to come back to me, consciousness sparking like electricity I groaned out feeling like- "Oh god I feel like I was hit by a Mac Truck….again." I whined as I rolled my body over in the bed I was surprisingly in instead of on the floor.

" **Technically getting hit by a truck would probably hurt less."** Balor hummed as I looked around the room with tired eyes. Turns out I was in Nick's room once more and in his bed.

"This is becoming too common an occurrence." I mumbled as I stood up from the bed, legs shaking with fatigue. "Okay, so my body is definitely not 100 percent." heading to Nick's bathroom I found that Nick had laid out new clothes for me so I could shower. A simple set of blue jeans and a white tank top.

"Well atleast hes not completely rejected me yet." I said softly as I jumped into the shower and started cleaning my fur out from all the dust, dirt, grime, and blood.

" **Have faith, he won't abandon you."** The grumpy demon encouraged as I soaked in the hot water washing over my stiff and sore muscles. Sighing as I basked in the water for another 5 minutes before I walked into the living room and had the talk with Nick that I really didn't want to have. With a groan I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and dried my fur with a towel and stared at the fractured image of myself in the remnants of the mirror I had shattered only two days before. My paw throbbed with phantom pain as the emotions of that day raced through my mind.

"Damn." I muttered as I looked away from the monster in the mirror and got dressed. Putting a paw on the doorknob I paused for a moment, unable to open the door as I shook uncontrollably. "He's going to turn me in, he's going to hate me." I said my voice wavering as I felt Balor's presence come over me once more.

" **He won't kit, He's the one for you."** Balor said warmly as I felt a phantom embrace come over me giving me the strength to open the door and head to the living room.

The apartment was quiet, checking the clock in the hallway showed that it was almost 5 Pm. "Shit, I really did a number to myself yesterday." I said in surprise and I entered the living room spotting both Nick and Judy on the couch watching Tv. Though they seemed to be nursing hangovers as they both had Ice packs on their heads and the Tv volume was turned low. "Hey." I said softly getting their attention. When Nick saw me his eyes lit up for a second before they hardened, his gaze stern and cold.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He said softly making my ears fold back in sadness.

Judy nodded in agreement though her face wasn't nearly as upset. "Nick's right, by all rights you're ZPD's most wanted mammal and we let you escape custody."

A whine escaped my muzzle as I sat myself down on the end of the sectional. "It's a long story." I said softly.

"We've got time." Nick said with a frown.

A low sigh left my body as I geared up to talk about myself, something I had never done in a long time. "I'm not normal." I started getting an eye roll from both Judy and Nick.

"Obviously."

"No shit."

"Look I haven't had this talk in a long time so cut me some slack." I growled, my outburst making judy throw her paws up in mock surrender. "Sorry. Nick that story I told you in the park, that was all true. A long time ago I died, don't really even remember how anymore. Some days it's one way, other days it's a different way. All I knew was that I was in a different world than before. Certain technologies no longer existed, people could do things that seemed straight out of a comic book and I now had something inside me that guided me through this new world. It helped me survive and taught me what my new purpose was."

Judy raised a paw making me stop my story so she could ask her question. "What is inside you? Is it why you have those freaky powers?"

I nodded, truth be told I had no clue if Balor was the sole reason for my powers or not. I knew I could draw from him and it allowed me to push past my limits but I didn't know if he was the origin of the shadows. "His name is Balor and he is my Guardian and an ancient cranky demon. He's the one who told me what I am now, he told me I'm what's called a Jumper."

Once again Judy raised a paw making me pause. "What's a Jumper?"

"If you would stop interrupting me I would tell you." I said in annoyance causing her to lower her paw. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, a Jumper is someone who is sent to different realities to stop world ending calamities. When we do, we are whisked away to another reality to continue the cycle all over again in a never ending loop. To be honest I don't even really know how long I've been doing this. I lost count after jump #200."

my eyes shifted down to stare at the floor, not really knowing what else to tell them Nick helped me out a bit. "Why did you kill the Nightclub killer? Why did you brutally kill all those gang members on the upper floors of that apartment complex?"

Looking up I saw that Nick had a haunted look in his eyes as he waited on me with baited breath. "They deserved it. I wouldn't let anyone be harmed by those low lifes ever again."

"Nobody deserves to be tortured Sky not even murderers." Nick growled.

I snorted in disbelief. "Oh you mean like how they tortured Finnick?" I said causing Nick to flinch before resuming his growling.

"You're no better than them."

"You take that back you son of a bitch!" I yelled standing from the couch in anger.

Nick stood up as well, his body tense before we we both snapped out of our rage by Carrots jumping between us. "Both of you knock it off and sit down!" She yelled making both me and Nick look like kicked puppies as we sat back down quickly. "Now let's talk like adults." She growled making me nod and Nick mutter "fine" in agreement.

Taking a deep breath I let my anger fade. "I know you guys dont think killing is alright but I've been in so many worlds where killing is the only option. I've dealt with people that are just too dangerous to keep alive. I've become numb to it. I can promise I will try to not kill anymore unless I have too."

Nick sighed as I saw his face relax. "Fine, I can live with that." he said before rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Sky as grand as this sounds how do we know you're not just insane. We have video proof of the weird powers, but the reality jumping and the demon thing is a little far fetched. How do we know this Balor is real?"

A snarl ripped through my muzzle at the dismissal of my guardian. "Want to talk to him?" I barked out making both Nick and Judy exchange nervous looks.

"Is he scary?" Judy asked with wide eyes.

 _Oh this is where we fuck with them._ I thought sinisterly making Balor laugh uncontrollably. My muzzle twisted into a dangerous smile, teeth bared. "Why yes Judy he is."

Nick crossed his arms and frowned at my antics. "Well we're waiting."

 _Let's give them a show._ Balors presence seeped through me as I began to let him take control. Nick and Judy looked at me in both horror and intrigue as shadows seeped out from behind me before Nick let out a girlish scream as a shadowed claw latched onto my shoulder from my back.

"What the fuck Farron!" Nick yelped as he grabbed judy and placed Judy between me and him earning both a punch to the arm and an angry looking Judy glaring daggers at him.

The whole scene was too much and I burst out laughing, Balor's presence receding and the shadows dissipating. "Hahahahaha That's too good. You scream like a girl it was so cute!" I practically squealed making Nick blush heavily as he straightened himself up from the couch.

Judy began to giggle to as Nick's ears folded down from embarrassment. "Nice to know that if we are ever in danger you'll use me as a mammal shield."

"I-it's not like that Carrots I swear." He stammered out.

"It's okay Nick we're teasing." I said as I let slip one very important detail from my mind.

" **You owe me five bucks!"**

 _DAMNIT!_ Slapping a paw to my forehead groaning out at the loss of the bet both Nick and Judy gave me weird looks. "I had a bet going with Balor on who would freak out from seeing Balor. My money was on Judy and Balor's was on Nicks."

Both burst out laughing before a confused look came over Judy's face. "Wait Balor's inside you how would you guys exchange money?"

" **That's what I said."** Balor grumbled making me let out a loud groan. "You're just as bad as him Judy." I whined making her grin for a short moment before she had a look of concern come over her face.

"Sky, are you going to continue this siege of the Wolf Pack?" She asked while Nick stared at me with worry in his emerald eyes.

I nodded, I didn't have much of a choice after learning what Brawdr was. "Yes, I know they are the reason I'm here. I met there leader yesterday when I was trailing a lead and found out something about him."

"What did you find?" Nick asked.

"I found out that he was suppose to stop Bellwether not Judy and you because He's like me. He's a Jumper and a powerful one at that."

"Wait you met the leader and found out he's like you?" Nick asked in horror making me nod before Judy butted in with her own questions going into full on detective mode.

"Wait he was suppose to stop Bellwether? Why didn't he, and what do you mean by powerful?" Judy asked as she pulled up a notepad app on her phone.

Even though I was a little worried about her writing sensitive information down on her phone I relented anyway. "He's a Jumper too, or at least he was. He said he was suppose to stop Bellwether but chose not too. For what reason I don't know he wouldn't say." I said making the grey rabbits thumbs become a blur as she typed away, all while Nick kept looking at me with concern.

"And what did you mean by powerful?" She asked without looking up from her phone.

"By powerful I mean he sent me flying into a concrete wall with his mind and blocked my connection with Balor." I snorted rubbing my lower back with my paw to find that it was still tender making me wince with discomfort. "He also already knew who I was, That's why he targeted Finnick." I said feeling guilty. "How is he by the way?"

This time Nick spoke up with some happiness in his voice. "He's already awake and back to his old pissed off self. Though there keeping him in the hospital for a couple days. He didn't suffer anything more than a couple of broken ribs and some stitches." the auburn fox said, his voice giving way to how relieved he was about Finnick's condition.

This revelation helped me let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding. "That's good, that damn horny vixen really did a number on him" My comment however had two distinct reaction from Judy and Nick, one was curiosity and one was anger.

"Vixen?" Judy asked looming ready to type more on her phone.

"HORNY?"Nick bellowed in disbelief. "Why the fuck was she horny?" He asked accusingly.

I threw my paws up in slight fear at how angry Nick had got, not but 5 minutes ago me and him were about to go to blows then we were fine and now he's looks like he's going to rip my head off. _This cannot be a healthy friendship dynamic._

Balor laughed at my thoughts. " **The fact that you still think this is a friendship is why it's unhealthy."** he mused.

 _Wait what?_ I questioned internally as Nick demanded I tell him why the vixen was horny while Judy prodded for info on the vixen. "Look the vixen name is Cara and all I know is that she is really into torture and me I guess. She even tricked me into kissing her to get a door code to get to Finnick." I said avoiding that fact that the door turned out to not need a code.

Judy sighed at my information. "That's not much to go on any other information?" She asked, both of us not noticing how quiet Nick became.

"She mentioned if I wanted to see her again to try a nightclub called Proxies." I said before both Judy and I heard a sniffle making us look at Nick who had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Nick." Judy gasped finally realizing what had happened still leaving me in the dark.

"Y-you kissed her?" he whimpered making me flinch with guilt.

"Nick I didn't have a choice, it sounds awful but I had to save Finnick I didn't ha-" I rambled before being cut off by a muzzle smashing into mine as Nick leapt from his spot on the couch and pulled me into an aggressive but loving kiss. I couldn't even hear Judy's gasp as I felt Nick's long canine tongue invade my muzzle. He tasted like blueberries and I couldn't help but return the kiss. As our tongues battled each other, Judy all but forgotten I realized that Nick was jealous. I also realized that if we kept at this Judy was going to get an even better show making me break the kiss both of us panting as Nick cupped my cheek with his paw, his eyes filled with love and lust.

"Don't you ever kiss that slut again, or anyone else for that matter." He said with a sultry tone that sent shivers down my spine to my now wagging tail. I just nodded my mind not really functioning much besides wanting to kiss again.

"Ahem." Judy coughed making both me and Nick pause our lovey dovey eyes and turn ten shades of red as we looked back at a blushing Officer Hopps. "As sweet as that was to watch I don't think I should be present for the inevitable fucking." She said blushing as both me and Nick noticed a new smell in the air that was coming from the bunny herself. More importantly it was coming from between her legs.

"Judy did that turn you on?" I asked embarrassed. Getting a small and embarrassed nod in return. Unfortunately Nick wasn't embarrassed.

"Wow Carrots you're a real perv arent you? Bet you'd like to watch us fuck too." He teased making Judy blush even brighter as she began to sputter a rebuttal.

"S-shut up Nick it's just been awhile okay." She said looking away from us.

Nick laughed as he decided that he wanted to sit back down, he just decided it would be in my lap instead of the couch purposely grinding his ass into my sheath. " I'm just teasing you judy." he said trying to ease her embarrassment.

Judy face softened bit by bit before she looked at me and Nick and just rolled her eyes. "Look its getting late and I want to go home and have a nice hot shower. We can talk more tomorrow okay." She said getting a nod from Nick but a look of horror from me.

"Judy? Judy we can still talk about the Wolf Pack. Judy I have more information why are you leaving?" I asked as she grabbed her things and left not even responding to me, the whole time Nick was turned back looking at me with lustful eyes.

As soon as the door clicked shut Nick swung himself around on my lap till he was straddling my hips. "You know Judy is the best wingmammal ever." he purred as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I softly pushed Nick back and looked at Nick with worry. "Nick this is a little fast and I told you I can't stay, as soon as I stop the WolfPack I'm going to Jump to a new world to save."

Nick gave me an understanding smile. "You said yourself that a Jumper is rewarded with the love of his life. Do you love me?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

For most this would seem like an unfair and loaded question but for me it was easy to answer. "I do love you Nick." I said warmly as I pulled him into a tight hug.

Nick held me tight burying his nose into my neck breathing my scent in deep. "I love you too Sky and if you want to wait then we can wait as long as you need."

"Nick I don't know if you're my reward. I've fallen in love with others and was torn away from them." I admitted while reluctantly pulling away from the hug.

"You've fallen in love before? What were they like?" Nick asked surprised.

I thought of the handful of people that had stolen my heart in my lifetimes of experience. "Well, to be honest the longer I'm away from that world and that person the harder it is to remember them clearly if at all. Though I do remember one distinctly. His name was Rocket."

Nick nodded listening patiently. "Who was Rocket?"

"Rocket was complicated. That raccoon stole my heart from the moment that we ended up in prison together." I said before Nick interrupted me.

"how did you ended up in prison?" Nick asked with a look of shock on his face.

Blushing I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "I was sort of jumped right into the middle of an all out brawl for some expensive relic and was arrested for disrupting the peace." I said making Nick snort out a laugh before I continued. "Anyway, we were put in this prison with his friend and two others. One was this dangerous assassin chick and the other was this dorky thief."

"Wait, what was Rockets role in all of this? Why was he in the fight?" Nick questioned.

"Rocket was a bounty hunter. Peter (the thief) had a huge bounty put on his head and Rocket was trying to collect on it. Anyway as I was saying before I was interrupted...again." I teased making Nick blush

"Rocket protected me in the prison, i think it was because me and him were so alike. In that world non feral sentient animals was literally one of a kind. Rocket thought he was the only one left and when he saw me I guess he just decided to protect me." I said with the memories of that jump becoming more vivid as I actively brought them up for the first time since that adventure.

Nick nodded smiling as I stared off in thought. "Rocket sounded like a good person."

"Ehhh maybe… like I said Rocket was complicated. He was a loyal person to those he connected with, he was also angry, belligerent, blunt, morally grey, a thief, a murderer, mischievous, had an alcohol addiction, was usually as abrasive as a cheesegrater, and got way too much enjoyment from things that he could shoot and or blow things up. Seriously after we broke out of the prison I think we were on Peter's starship for maybe 20 minutes and he had built a bomb from spare parts of the ship that could blow up moons for shits and giggles"

Nick snorted out a chuckle making me blush, he looked so handsome when he laughed like that. " okay nevermind about the good person comment. Im having a hard time seeing what was so great about him. Aside from all the weird stuff you said about starships and blowing up moons, the dude sounded like a total psychopath why would you fall in love with him?"

"Because he stuck by my side, he stuck by our side. He could have ditched Peter, Gamora, Drax, Groot, and me but he didn't. He even admitted that we were on a suicide mission in stopping this powerful maniac that had a weapon that could destroy entire planets by just touching them. Yet he stuck around because we in that short time had become apart of his family and he wasn't going to let us down." I said softly making Nick cup my cheek lovingly.

"Then I guess I get it. How did he react to the whole "Jumper" thing?" Nick asked.

"I ummm never told him about it. We were together for only a few days and I didnt know how to tell him that I would just disappear after we stopped Ronan. When we killed Ronan I just slipped away from the scene as I felt my body prepare to jump. I didn't say goodbye and I didn't look back. It broke my heart." I said regret tracing my voice as I told my story. "He deserved better than me and I'll never forgive myself for falling in love with him just to betray his trust."

"Oh Sky, it wasn't your fault." Nick said as he wrapped me up into another hug. I sighed as I returned the hug wishing that I wouldn't have to leave Nick but I knew the truth. I would be at this forever. I had given up on the idea of not jumping anymore. It was my destiny and I couldn't escape it.

Nick pulled away from the hug and looked at the window seeing that it was getting dark. "Sky do you trust me?" Nick asked making me nod immediately making nick smile. "Good, then I need you to trust me when I say we need to get Chief Bogo in on this. If you want to stop Brawdr then you need the precincts help." he said making me shake my head in shock at the suggestion.

"Nick are you crazy? Bogo already doesn't like me, if we tell him i'm the vigilante he will try lock me up and that can't happen." I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of turning myself in.

Nick just shook his head trying to dispel my fears. "Sky even if Bogo doesn't show it he does trust Carrots and my judgement. He will listen to us he may lay some ground rules but he will have the cities best interest at heart if you are honest with him. You haven't hurt any innovents yet and you were a key reason as to why Finnick was still alive. Please just trust me." he pleaded making me groan with inner turmoil.

"I don't know Nick this is risky. I- I guess. When do you want to tell him?" I asked making my fox smile contently.

Getting off of me he grabbed his phone and began to type away at it. " I'll go over the details with Carrots but tomorrow morning would be best. The sooner the better." Nick chimed making me nod before yawning as I got off the couch, gave Nick a kiss, and moved towards his bedroom. "I'll be in after I finish talking to Carrots." ge called out making me give a thumbs up as I entered his bedroom stripped out of my clothes that I felt I had just put on and flopped into Nicks bed completely naked.

Sighing I curled up into Nicks blankets breathing in his scent as my mind went over all the things that could go wrong the next day. If Bogo wouldn't play ball then I would be out of a home, I really hoped he would trust me like Nick and Judy do. Even with the stressful thoughts it didn't take me long to drift off to sleep, my body giving in to the fatigue that overworking my powers still had on me. Hopefully I would be 100% tomorrow, likely not.

* * *

AN: aaaaaannnnd cut. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Basically I had a few things happen to me and have had no want or drive to write on this story. At the very end of december I came back and reread the whole story and felt that the last chapter ended rushed. I didn't like how it ended with Sky doing a 180 and forcing a lemon scene. It felt wrong and out of place. So I rewrote the ending and am now in a better position to write and continue this story. It also allowed me to better flush out Sky's past and help build a timeline for his of now you know of two different worlds that happen before this one and I will say that the guardians of the galaxy one will never have a story written about it. I'm not interested in retreading the first movie. It's been done to death and honestly has never been done that well. That's not to say that I won't write in that universe….. Hint hint. Anyway thanks for the patience and I will be working hard to get the next proper chapter out.


	15. Important update

AN: attention. please know that the previous chapter has been rewritten. the ending has been changed. I have already started work on the next chapter but please reread the previous chapter so you understand whats going on.


	16. Chapter 13

Skys POV:

Morning came quicker than I would have liked. My body was still sore and I couldn't really stomach the thought of food. It didn't matter though I showered, dressed, and stressed out about the conversation with Bogo that would be happening today. Nick could tell too. He kept asking me about how I was feeling and he even made me breakfast but I just told him that I wasn't feeling well to avoid arguing about Bogo.

Eventually Judy arrived at the apartment and filled us in on how we were going to break the news to Bogo. Apparently after her "shower" last night her and Nick went over how the best approach to the situation would be. I wasn't impressed.

"Guys Im telling you that the less he knows the better. If we have to tell him I'm the vigilante than we can leave out the Jumper stuff." I pleaded making Judy cross her arms in annoyance, her little nose twitching as she pouted.

"Sky, Bogo needs to know the whole truth if you want him to trust you. If he found out from someone besides you that you hop from reality to reality like Duke Weaselton does scams than he would probably shoot you out of principle." The short rabbit replied.

With a groan I pulled at my ears looking to Nick for some backup making him shrug at my plea for help. "Sky I agree with Carrots. Half-truths will get you nowhere."

"Traitor." I mutter in defeat as my body slunked down anxiety.

Nick just chuckled as he put a paw on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Sky don't worry, Bogo will be reasonable, trust me."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Bogo screamed making the room practically shake as the Chief of police slammed his hooves onto his desk scattering his stacks of police reports in outrage.

Looking over my shoulder I noticed that my two oh so trusted and brave officers were hiding behind me to avoid the chiefs wrath. "Bogo listen to me. Brawdr is too dangerous for your precinct to take down. He will kill your officers without a second thought." I reasoned making the vein on Bogos forehead seem to double in size.

"And you have killed over a dozen mammals, torturing one which we have on tape by the way. Snuck into an active police crime scene. Oh and you have assaulted and knocked two of my best officers out, and fled two crime scenes. You're a menace to Zootopia!" Bogo bellowed making me growl out in anger.

"Im also the only one who can stop Brawdr, don't you get that you are utterly, hopelessly, totally outmatched in a war you didn't know was coming?" I yelled back, Judy and Nick seeming to try and blend into the far wall away from the screaming match between me and their boss.

Bogo stood from his desk in a rage. "And you think I should trade one threat for another. You expect me to believe that you're this magical being that travels from reality to reality being a hero? Its complete and utter garbage and I won't allow you to hurt anymore Mammals whether they are criminals or not they are still my responsibility to protect from psychopaths like you." The chief of police bellowed making both Nick and Judy step into the conversation.

"Chief, Sky only wants to help you have to trust him he's a good per-" Nick said before being interrupted with an almost feral look from Bogo.

"Can it Wilde, you're already on thin ice for harbouring this criminal." He growled out as he re-took his seat behind his cluttered desk.

This time Judy stepped forward throwing her hat into the ring of trying to tame their boss. "Chief please listen to us. Both me and Nick trust Sky. He's here to help and we would both stake our badges on it.

Bogo snorted at Judy's words as he closed his eyes and rubbed at his temple with his hooves. " Officer Hopps that's unfair. Last time you did that you solved and stopped the biggest threat to Zootopia ever in the the nighthowler case. What would you have me do Hopps? Let this confessed murderer be free to do as he pleases in hopes that he stops the Wolf Pack?"

Judy just shook her head. "No, im saying that you should assign Nick and I to the Wolf Pack case and work closely with Sky as a consultant to the case. This way Sky would be able to follow his leads without being threatened by the law if things get messy, and we would have a strong ally against the increasingly violent gang that is plaguing Zootopia " the grey furred officer reasoned.

Bogo sighed deeply as he seemed to be mulling over several possibilities in his head. "If I allow this then there are some ground rules." he finally stated making all three of us perk up with joy and excitement.

"Name em'" I said urging the Buffalo to continue his thought.

"First, no killing. If you kill another mammal than you will be Zootopia's most wanted criminal faster than you can blink….. What?" he asked as I snickered at his unintentional pun.

"Nothing just an inside joke." I waved off getting a glare from Bogo.

"Second, any and all action must be talked through with me first. If you find a lead then I am to know about it before you pursue it." he said making me nod in agreement. "Third, either or both Officer Hopps and Wilde must accompany you at all times. Just because I'm agreeing to this doesn't mean I trust you it just means I trust officer Hopps and Wildes judgment."

I grinned cheekily at his words, seemed that the veteran chief remembered our last conversation. Letting the opportunity to mess with him on that fact slide I nodded in agreement to the terms and conditions he had laid down. If having to clue him in on my information and having Nick or Judy with me meant that the cops would leave me alone, then it was well worth it. "I can agree to that Bogo. good thing that you could see things my way because I do have a lead on the Wolf Pack." I said getting a look of surprise from the buffalo.

"Explain." He said urging me to continue.

"Before you boys in blue raided the apartment complex that Finnick was being tortured in I had been confronted by the mammal who had been torturing him. Her name is Cara and as you could obviously tell she was a russet colored punk rocker vixen with a green mohawk." I said hearing Nick mutter something under his breath that got Judy to elbow him in the side stiffly. " When I interrogated her."

"Kissed." Nick grunted making Judy elbow him once more.

Rolling my eyes in exasperation as I ignored Nicks childish side commentary. " She said if I needed to talk to her all I had to do was go to the nightclub Proxies."

"The nightclub here in Central Savannah? Interesting, so what do you plan on doing?" Bogo asked making me shrug in response.

"Don't really know yet, when I interrogated her the first time violence made her … umm." I said stopping shy of what had happened making Bogo lean forward in his chair.

"Well, what happened?" he demanded gruffly making me cringe.

"Aroused… it made her aroused." I said slowly, my face flushing scarlet as the Chiefs own face turned a shade of red as well. Trying to get rid of the awkward silence I coughed to fill the void. "So playing bad cop wont work. Maybe playing good cop will. If I can get her to talk then maybe we can find a solid lead on Brawdrs real hideout." I said confidently making Bogo nod for a moment.

"That's a decent plan but how do you plan on getting to give up valuable information like that?"

I grinned at the question. "Easy, we tell her we have the building surrounded and that we will offer her a full pardon if she gives up Brawdr. If not then Nick and Judy arrest her if I give the signal that things are going south." I said earning a scoff of disapproval from Nick.

"You want to offer the very mammal who nearly killed Finnick, my BEST friend a pardon? No, her ass belongs in prison where she can rot." Nick snarled making judy nod along with him.

"While his reasoning is biased Sky, Nicks right. Cara broke multiple laws, she's a criminal who live broadcasted a torture session on one of Zootopia's citizens. She cant go free." Judy added making me groan in annoyance.

" look I know the vixen is a bad seed but what would you rather catch, the tail or head of the snake? If Cara talks then we stop more than just one criminal we stop an entire gang of extremists. Besides if we pardon her on her dealings with the wolf pack then we can still bust her for any past crimes that we can trace back to her." I argued getting a small smile out of the stoic chief.

"That's smart Farron, offer her immunity to the wolf pack but throw the book at her for anything else that she's done."

Giving a smug grin I puffed out my chest proudly. " why thank you Bogo. at least some Mammals can see what brilliance my plans offer." I said getting a punch in the arm from Judy making me grimace in discomfort and making Nick snigger.

"Don't get a big head, but the plan should work. I can start doing some research into Caras police record. See if we can nail her on anything small." Judy offered making Bogo nod with approval.

Nick sighed as he realized that I wasn't going to let Cara just get away with what she did to Finnick. I may have only known him for a short time but Finnick was a good mammal and deserves justice. " alright I can get into contact with a few of my older more seedier friends see if they have any leads." he said.

"Alright, any other leads or is Cara the only name you have?" Bogo asked making me shake my head.

"Yeah there's one more. Damien a black coyote with red eyes, he's the head recruit trainer for the entire gang. He's the one who led me to the trap with Brawdr." I said making both Bogo and Judy nod.

"Hopps, Wilde you both have your assignments. Both of you be on the lookout for any information on this damien aswell. Farron." he barked eyeing me up and down. " You look like shit, go home and rest." he ordered as if I was one of his little soldiers.

"Yeah rest will do me some good, Im still healing from the overuse of my powers yesterday." I said making the chief nod trying to sympathize with the foreign strain that I was feeling. "Alright I'll see you all later. Nick… see you at home?" I asked nervously as the ruggedly handsome fox looked me up and down with concern. Guess he put the thought that I had been on death's door just last night out of his head till it was brought back up.

Giving me one more once over with his eyes he gave me a small smile, his eyes filled with love. "Yeah see you at home. I won't be long, and for the record you dont look like shit. You look beautiful." he flirted making my cheeks flush as Judy "awed" at our little moment and Bogo just muttered something about Nick making his life so much more complicated at every turn.

With that said I will some power to perform a long range blink making shadows appear and leap off my body, whipping violently as I popped out of existence before their very eyes. The last thing I see is the slack jawed look on Chief Bogos face makes me laugh even though my body aches a little from the use of power so soon after my power drain the previous night.

Appearing in Nick's apartment I take a deep breath as I feel burning pain that came from power exhaustion creep into my body.

" **You okay kit?"** Balor rumbled making me just shake my head, feeling like I would throw up if I talked at the moment. At my lack of verbal response I felt Balor shift uncomfortably within me. " **Kit you should follow everyone's advice this time, rest. You are working this body to hard. You can't treat this like you're at your full strength."**

"I know, believe me I have noticed." I groan as take in my surrounding finding myself in Nicks living room this time. "I promise I'll be good today, no more using my powers till Im one hundred percent." I say as I move to the couch and turn on the tv, flipping through channels not really even paying attention to what was on and just wanting some background noise. "Do you even know why I'm so weak? Brawdrs power was so overwhelming. He shut you out and immobilized me like it was nothing."

" **No clue kit, though I do have a theory."** Balor said peaking my interest.

"Alright… what's the theory?" I drawled slowly.

" **That Brawdrs guardian is dead or left him."**

"Woah, that's pretty heavy. Why do you think that's the case?" I asked wanting to know more about the relationships between Jumpers and their guardians.

" **I'm not positive but when I have come across other jumpers I can feel their guardian within them. With Brawdr it was like staring into an empty void."** he said with a almost disturbed inflection in his voice.

"So why would that make him stronger than me, shouldn't that make him powerless?" I asked confused. If Brawdrs guardian was gone then his powers should be too.

" **Kit I don't know, there are even things in our relationship that I don't understand, being a Jumper or a guardian does not exactly come with an instruction booklet."** he said snarkily making me scoff.

" fine I get it, you're like me in the fact that you don't know jack shit about why Brawdrs stronger than us." I said as I mulled over the encounter with Brawdr in my head. "Although." I said pausing as a random thought popped into my head.

" **What?"**

"How did he know I was searching for him? The only person who knew was Mr.Big ." I said softly my brain bringing together some hidden pieces.

" **Unless had a mole."** Balor said in realization alongside me. It made sense, maybe even knew about the mole and that's why he had everyone leave the room besides his most trusted guard. Maybe his guard shouldn't be that trusted. Then again found out about me from both my interaction in the alley and my killing of a rival gang member on his turf. The later instance could have outed me to the mole within his fold. I didn't have enough information to go yet but I did know that I needed to pay a visit.

" **Kit remember your promises, you have to inform Bogo and have Nick or Judy with you. Plus you need to rest!"** Balor said making me groan as I got up from the couch, ready to forget my fatigue.

"Rest is overrated." I grumbled as I searched for a house phone in Nick's apartment before remembering that he had one on his nightstand right next to his bed. Scrambling to the bedroom I grabbed the phone. Not knowing Nick or Judy's number I decided to dial 911. It rang for only a moment before the bubbly voice of Clawhauser came over the line.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" Drawled the portly cheetah.

"Hey Ben I know this is not the proper use for 911 but I need to get into contact with Nick. I have a lead on the Wolf Pack." I said urgently.

"Well usually I'm not allowed to give out officers number but since you and Nick are a couple then I guess it's okay." He said completely ignoring the fact that I said I had information on Zootopia's most wanted gang.

Pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance I let out a deep breath. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you already know about me and Nicks newly formed relationship can I please get his number,Judys and Bogos. They all need to be informed on the lead." I said hearing a series of clicking and clacking from Clawhausers paws typing away on his computer.

"Sure thing, numbers are 555-5342 for Nick, 555-8734, for Judy, and 555- 9210 for Chief Bogo. Good Luck and don't call me using an emergency line again, please and thank you. Bye." he said before hanging up on me.

"Thanks Clawhauser." I mumbled into the dead line a little surprised that the cheetah hung up on me. Guess he took his job a tad more serious than I thought. Putting that odd interaction aside I quickly dialed Nicks number having the thing only ring for a few moments before my fox picked up. "Hey Nick I have a lead that we nee-"

"Hey Sky, sorry but I'm a little busy with my own lead right now see you at home. GET BACK HERE WEASELTON!" Nick roared into my ear before the line went dead.

"Well he seems busy." I groaned before putting in Judy's number.

Judys pov:

"I messed up tonight. Lost another fight. Hmm hm hmm hm hmm." I mumbled along as my headphones blared gazelles angelic voice into my ear while I searched through police records on Cara. "Hope nobody needs me right now." I said to myself not noticing my buzzing phone next to me.

Skys pov:

"Ugh you're both useless." I groaned as I put in Bogos number not having wanted to call him with the news in the first place. The guy didn't trust me in the first place but I needed to act on my lead. It only rang for a moment before the Chief picked up, his booming voice ringing out through the speaker.

"Who is this?" he asked gruffly.

"Hey Bogo its Farron. I have a possible lead on the Wolf Pack but Nick and Judy are busy." I said hearing a deep sigh escape the Buffaloes lips.

"Alright I'm listening."

 _2 hours later…_

"I feel naked." Bogo mumbled as he pulled at his tight muscle shirt, his skinny jeans looking ready to burst. To be honest the Buffalo was not bad looking, not my type but not too bad to look at anyway. Though I think he was just nervous since we were walking up to the gate to manor.

" you look good, though im surprised that you wear that kind of style."With a snort at the uncomfortable looking police Chief.

"I don't! But Benji likes it." Bogo said mumbling the last part with a blush.

The last comment stopped me dead in my tracks as we reached the gate, the intercom right in front of my me. "Wait, you and Clawhauser are a couple?" I asked in disbelief. How did that work? Surely Bogo was the top...Right? Maybe the sweet bubbly Clawhauser was actually a demon in the sheets. The thought was weirdly intriguing, I had to ask Clawhauser later.

"Focus Farron, but yes me and Benji are mates. Only my most trusted officers know so keep your mouth shut. I'm not as open about my sexuality as Benji is. Im alot like Wilde though I definitely hide it better, dumb fox won't stop drooling over you when you're around." He grumbled earning him a stiff shot to the arm Judy style making him glare at me with warning.

I shrugged not caring about his stink eye. " Watch what you say about Nick, he's mine and I won't let anyone badmouth him." I grunted as I pressed the buzzer for the gate getting a gruff voice to answer us.

"Who is this and what business do you have with Mr.Big ?" the intercom asked.

"Tell mr.Big that Sky Farron has come to chat, he can let me in or I'll let myself in and the chat won't be nearly as pleasant the choice is his" I barked making the intercom go quiet for a minute before it came back to life.

"Come on in, Mr.Big is waiting for you." the voice grunted as the gate beeped and clicked open letting us through.

"You know, I'm the chief of police and even I wouldn't threaten Mr.Big directly, its asking for death." Bogo grunted next to me as we came upon the house. The two polar bears from the limo ride outside waiting for us.

"You have seen what I can do, nobody scares me." I replied as the two bears opened up the front door to the mansion and led us to the same meeting room that I had met Mr.Big in, the shrew sitting in his tiny chair on his massive desk. He looked both me and Bogo up and down appraisingly and offered his paw with a small grunt.

"It's not happening. I repeat, I am not kissing your fucking Paw!" I said pinching the bridge of my muzzle in annoyance.

Mr.Big just chuckled at my reaction. "Was worth a shot. Still no respect I see ."

I shrugged my shoulder noncommittally. "No, none whatsoever." I said grinning before my face turned serious once more. "Please have all of your men leave the room. I have to talk to you in private." I said making the tiny mammal look at me thoughtfully before he snapped his fingers and all of his men left the room. With his men gone I looked over my shoulder at Bogo and motioned for him to leave. With a look of surprise he just grumbled under his breath as he left like the rest. Now it was just me and Mr.Big , nobody else.

"What is it you wish to discuss ?" the shrew asked intrigued by what had brought me before him once more.

"I have a possible lead on the Wolf Pack and it brought me back to you. Tell me, do you know that you have a mole in your little family?" I asked making the shrews gaze hardened.

"Hmm, yes I do know. Who? We have no clue, but it's safe to assume that they ratted you out to the Wolf Pack. Is that why Nicky's little friend Finnick was kidnapped?" He asked making me nod in confirmation. Taking a deep breath he bowed his head towards me. "Then for that I am truly sorry, we have already discussed what we will do to protect our families and mine has apparently hurt yours. Have you come for vengeance like you promised?"

I chuckled at the thought. " while tempting no. I won't punish you for what a traitor has done. Though I need him now so please help me find him." I said making Mr.Big nod.

"How may I help?"

I grinned evilly at his question. "Give me a gun and gather your men. I'm going to weed out your traitor."

He simply nodded at my request and pressed a button on his desk making his main bodyguard come back into the room. The shrew whispered into his ear making the guard give me a dirty look before he pulled his own lethal out of his coat pocket and handed it to me.

Soon enough we were all gathered in his backyard, every single one of his thugs (a little over 40 if you did not count his maids and chefs) lined up facing me, Bogo, and their boss who was now seated in a nice lawn chair. All of their eyes were on me, though a few looked a bit nervous because they recognized me from what I had done to their compatriots in the alley way. Clearing my throat I grabbed all of their attention my paw now brandishing the lethal I had been giving.

"For a while now there has been a snitch in Mr.Big's family. He and I have come up with an agreement on how to find this snitch. While said snitch might feel inclined to stay quiet and not out himself I would like to point out that next to me is the chief of police. He is the only reason why you will be offered protection instead of killed." I started making all of the thugs ranging from bears to his low tier canines and felines all look at the lethal in my hand in a new found fear.

"It is simple people. For every minute that the snitch does not come forward I will shoot one of you. Either way the snitch has the choice to come forward or die." I said getting panic murmurs of fear and a look of shock Bogo.

It only took a few moment before a stupidly brave soul decided to test me, a massive tiger stepped forward snarling. "You can't do this, why should we all suffer for some rat?" he asked before I responded by shooting him in the leg sending him to the ground howling in pain.

"Farron stop this at once!" Bogo screamed before I turned and shot a bullet at the ground next to him, the bullet kicking up a clump of dirt onto his feet getting a slight look of fear to flash across his eyes before he hid it behind a cold gaze.

"Bogo, please don't make me regret calling you. Trust me." I said making him grit his teeth before nodding stiffly making everyone in the line panic at the fact that the chief of police wouldn't stop me from potentially murdering forty mammals. "One minute." I shouted as the group fidgited and squirmed as time passed.

It didn't take long. As every moment passed the tension grew thicker and the panic began to rage like an inferno, everyone else's fear fueling each other to new heights.

"Ten."

Grunts started to yell at each other to confess.

"Nine."

Cries for mercy began to ring out as I raised my gun and began to point at random individuals.

"Eight."

Some of them began to pray.

"Seven."

A lion began to look back and forth weighing the options of running.

"Six."

I trained my gun on him making him quiver in fear.

"Five."

My finger tightened on the trigger.

"Four"

"STOP!"

My body relaxed as the lion I had my gun trained on stepped forward. I had found my mole while keeping my promise of no killing intact. "Everyone else go back to your duties." I said gesturing with the gun for everyone to leave, which they all did happily. "And will someone please help out the tiger, he's kinda got a bum leg now." I said making a few bears pick up the blubbering mess of a tiger I apley named Tony in my head. Turning my attention back to the lion I pointed my gun back at him and gestured for him to come over to us.

As he approached I heard Mr.Big snort at the newly outed snitch. "Jamey I trusted you with so much, you had more power than any other non ursine in the family. Why would you throw it all away?" he asked sounding genuinely hurt.

The lion looked down in shame. "He has something dear to me hostage . I had no choice they threatened my little brothers life." the pathetic looking lion said with tears in his eyes.

The news made Bogo and I share a look before we refocused. "By he did you mean Brawdr? Was he the one who threatened your brother?" I asked before getting a fearful look of confirmation from the lion.

"That fox isn't normal, he kidnapped my little bro and made him stop breathing. I dont know how but he said that if I didn't spy that he would make my brother stop breathing without another thought." He said now full on crying.

"Jamie why didn't you ask for help? You know the family would have hid your little brother?" Mr.Big said as a slight show of sympathy evident in his voice.

"Im sorry I couldn't risk Sammy's safety." the lion croaked shaking his head.

Mr.Big sighed as he seemed to mull over the information. "Jamie you are lucky that me and the police have already brokered a deal over your fate, If I had found you without them I would have Iced you." He growled making the lion shiver at the thought.

Bogo stepped in at this point and just put a hoof on the lions shoulder."Come quietly son, we're going to put you and your family into protective custody while we deal with the Wolf Pack." he said leading the lion away from the yard and back to the police cruiser we drove here in.

Giving out a breath of relief I looked down at the shrew who was deep in thought. "Thanks for working with us. I know I didn't give the most friendly impression with our last conversation." I said rubbing the back of my head nervously with the gun. Yeah I was real smart.

Mr.Big only laughed at my antics before waving me off. " the only thing that you made clear in our last conversation was that you care about your family as much as I do mine."

I nodded softly as I felt that I understood the shrew a little better. "Heh, thanks. Umm do you mind if I keep the gun. Using my powers exclusively is starting to become a real problem for me." I said slightly embarrassed before the shrew just nodded.

"Keep it." He grunted with the wave of a paw dismissively.

With a bid farewell I left the shrew there in his backyard and made my way to Bogo. Quickly storing the pistol in my waistband to hide it from Bogo I got into the police cruiser. "So we now have an informant that we can take back to the precinct and get the locations of Brawdr's hideouts. If the warehouse was only for Damien then I'm guessing that the Wolf pack has a hideout in every major part of Zootopia." I said making Bogo just snort at me dismissively.

"You crossed the line Farron, this is why I wanted to put you behind bars. You're a danger to everyone in this city." He growled as he began to drive us back to the precinct, the lion in the cage behind us keeping quiet.

"What are you talking about? I got the Spy and nobody got hurt so what's the big deal?" I asked surprised at Bogo demeanor.

"Nobody got hurt!? Are you kidding me right now? You shot a tiger in the leg!" He bellowed in disbelief.

"I mean almost nobody got hurt, besides I needed to make it convincing that I would follow through." I argued not understanding how he could be so blind to the intentions with my plan.

Bogo's face contorted in a look of pure rage as he pulled the car over on the side of the road so he could turn to look at me fully. "You almost shot me! I put my trust in Hopps and WIldes judgment on you and I nearly get a bullet in the foot as a reward."

"I never was going to shoot you but you almost ruined my plan." I said making Bogo reach past me and open the passenger side door. "Get out." He demanded making me growl with annoyance.

"No." I grunted crossing my arms in front of my chest defensively.

"Farron get out, there is no more deal. If I see you again I will arrest you on the spot." Bogo said through gritted teeth, his hooves clutched tight on the steering wheel.

Something snapped with his final comment. How dare he, I put my neck out in trusting him with my story. I told him everything there was to know about me and he rejects me because he thinks im unstable. "You son of a bitch! Just what is your problem with me? Why do you hate the idea of my help so much?" I snarled, Bogo hitting me with a sledgehammer like fist across the jaw sending me tumbling out of the police cruiser in response. I groaned as I laid on the side of the street with many onlookers stopping there daily routine to see what the commotion was.

I heard the passenger door be shut and the window rolled down as I sat up nursing my now busted lip, bogo staring at me with a numb gaze. "Because Farron, what you can do, what you're capable of. No, more simply what you are terrifies me. If Brawdr use to be like you, then it's only a matter of time till you become like Brawdr and that thought is going to keep me up at night knowing that the coin will eventually drop." he said before he drove off leaving me in the middle of tundra town only a few miles from 's Manor.

" **Well that sucked. You okay kit?"** Balor asked as I got up from the sidewalk and began to head for any nearby alley. Giving any mammal who came to ask if I was okay a cold glare to keep them away. Refusing to answer Balor, I simply retreated into the shadows that the closest alley could offer me before I thought of Nick's apartment and was whisked away to my new home. If it even was home after Bogos threat was left up in the air. It was clear to me now that I couldn't just trust anyone. That maybe I shouldn't trust anyone.

Once I popped back into reality I was greeted by a girly scream and the smell of my lovely Nick Wilde who was clutching onto a pillow in fright at my sudden appearance. "Don't do that!" he yelled making me give a sad smile before he noticed my dishevelled look and fat lip, and just like that the thought of not trusting Nick made my heart break in two.

"Sky what happened to you, where did you go?" He asked getting up from the couch to inspect me. As soon as he neared though my demeanor broke and I just swept him up into a hug and began to cry. He tensed for a moment not knowing what to do before he just melted into the hug and began to whisper sweet nothing into my ear trying to reassure me that everything would be okay. "Man and I thought bunnies were emotional." he teased as he held me gently bringing me down to sitting on the floor of his apartment in his arms.

It took me a few minutes to calm down and when I did I was finally able to break from the hug and explain what had happened. From the revelation about the mole, all the way to Bogo punching me out of the car and telling me the deal we had made just this morning was off. Leaving me and him just sitting in silence till Nick let out a deep breath. "Wow." he said grabbing at his head fur slightly from the stress of the situation. "That sucks."

I snorted at the comment. "Yeah sucks. That about sums it up." I said, Nick giving my paw a soft squeeze to try and comfort me. "Look if Bogo wont allow me to roam free then that means that my vigilantism will be making a return. My job is still to stop Brawdr, Bogo's threat doesn't change that." I said, Nick nodding in response.

"I agree,If the chief doesn't want to work with you then I guess that means that you, me, and Carrots will have to make do with limited resources." He said making me look at him in shock.

"Even after what I told you your still going to help me? What about Bogo?" I asked.

Nick only shrugged at me though . " What about Bogo? He may be my boss but im pretty sure that my mate supersedes him."

"Mate?" I parroted noticing Nicks muzzle flush scarlet.

Seeming to fumble on what to say he gave me a nervous smile. "Well yeah, that's what we are aren't we?"

Giving a small smile I nodded making Nick break out into a big grin before he pulled me into another kiss making me gasp into his mouth before I embraced the kiss in kind. Breaking from the kiss I grinned at Nicks lovey dovey eyes that practically had hearts in them."While I have enjoyed this moment I would like to know what you have been up to this entire day. Like who is Weaselton?" I asked mentioning the name he had screamed into the phone during our short phone call earlier

"Oh um, it's kind of a long story." he said nervously making me smirk at his change in demeanor.

"That's okay we have time." I said, Nick frowning at me before letting out a big sigh.

"Well it all started after you left."

AN: Holy shit this chapter took forever. Its been awhile but some good news is that I bought a computer so I could write faster. Intel this chapter the entire book has been typed on my phone and it sucked to do and took forever but now I have a laptop dedicated to writing so the chapters should be longer and come out quicker. Thanks and see you next time.


	17. Chapter 14yes for real

Nicks Pov:

(directly after the meeting with Bogo from the last chapter.)

"Yeah see you at home. I won't be long, and for the record you dont look like shit. You look beautiful." I said making Sky smile before he popped out of existence with his freaky shadow powers. Looking over to the chief I see his slack jawed face slowly regain its mask of indifference.

"Does he always do that?" Bogo grunted making both me and Carrots shrug.

"Don't know, just found out last night what he was and it's still kind of freaky to us." I said getting a nod of agreement from Judy.

Bogo sighed as he rubbed his temple with his hooves. "Wilde be honest, do you think he will break his promise of not killing mammals?" the Buffalo asked with what sounded like fear laced into his question. I guess now that Sky wasn't here Bogo could show how he really felt about the situation. The question though stopped me in my tracks. Could I trust that Sky wouldn't kill? He had before, even in his short time here in this world he had racked up a body count that was comparable to some of the worst mammals to ever grace zootopian soil. I wanted to trust him, I had to trust him. I loved him. You can't not trust the mammal you loved.

"Chief, I don't know. History shows that he will but I trust that he will play by the rules of this world. From what little he's told us he's been to so many realities that it's kill or be killed. That killing is not morally wrong, that it's just another part of life." I said making Bogo nod with the information.

"So you're saying that you don't believe he will kill again." Bogo said trying to make me say yes or no.

Why does what I think matter so much to the chief doesn't Carrots opinion matter to him more."I'm saying that I don't know but I choose to believe that he won't." I said getting a look of disappointment from the chief.

With one final look from the chief he dismissed us both to go work on our new assignments. Letting Judy leave through the door first I went to follow but was stopped with a hoof grasping my shoulder. Looking back I couldn't get a read on what the chief was thinking. "Chief?" I ask unsure on what he was going to say.

"Wilde, I want to believe you. I really do, but I also don't want one of my most promising officers having their heart broken by a mammal who has no moral code. What's worse is I don't want you potentially losing your life for someone thats not worth it." he said earning a nod from me.

"Thanks chief, really I appreciate the concern but you have one thing wrong." I said making the chief raise his eyebrows at me questioningly. "Sky Farron is worth the risk, no matter how big. He's worth it, i'm sure of it."

(Present time)

"Awwwwwwwwwwww how sweet, my handsome fox defended my honour against the big bad police chief." Sky teased my face flushing scarlet out of embarrassment.

"Shut up." I whined making him giggle softly before leaning over and giving me a kiss on the lips making me see stars momentarily. Breaking it off he smiled at me cheekily. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yea so..."

(Back to the past)

Bogo nodded at my declaration. "Very well Wilde, I will trust and hope that you are right." he said letting me go.

Smiling, I left his office and didn't even bother going to say hi to Carrots before I left. Instead I opted on going to the locker room to change into my civie clothes. The khakis and a hula themed shirt made me feel more at ease then my officers uniform. Heading down to the lobby I began to run through a check list of old friends that would have any knowledge of the current climate of the cities underbelly. Only one that popped into mind was one I wasn't to keen on seeing. Duke Weaselton, Zootopia's most disloyal crook. It was bad enough he was hard to get good info out of. what's worse is that in my time of being a con man he had found out about my sexual preferences and had used that information as blackmail against me on more than one occasion. While I wasn't to keen on coming out right away, the public would have a field day if they found out Zootopia's first fox police officer was also gay, I wasn't to scared of that anymore. Sky eased my fear, made it a non issue.

Heading to the precincts garage I jumped into the driver's seat of my black beauty. Turning the engine on I began to make my way to Weasletons normal spot. Though Weaselton had started to wise up and switched up his hustling locations he tended to always drift back to the same spot in Central Savannah right next to Little Rodania. Most likely it was cause he could escape through that rodent paradise easier than say someone like a tiger or a wolf. Made it easy to avoid cops.

Only took me a few minutes to get to a parking spot near Weasletons usual hustle spot. Parking my car I could see the back of the the slimy miscreant in question. He honestly looked worse for wear since the whole night howler fiasco. The guy got slammed pretty hard for just distributing the stuff but somehow his hired lawyer found a loophole in the case that got it thrown out which saved him from 20 years in prison He was lucky, though it looked like his reputation was so sullied by it that even other con artists and lowlifes wouldn't associate or provide him with work or product. His shirt looked like it had seen better days,dried bloodstains speckled on it. As I cleared my throat making him turn around and see me. His eyes became wide with surprise for a second before they got replaced with a look of disgust.

"Wilde, what are you doing cant you see I'm working?" He said gesturing at his stand of cheaply made knock offs. Making me raise a eyebrow before giving a quiet chuckle. "What's so funny Wilde, got something to say after you and that fucking bunny almost cost me my life?"

"Id lay off talking about Carrots Weaselton or I'm not going to be nearly as nice." I warned, the threat ringing perfectly clear that if he mouthed off that I would bring him in. his face contorted with rage for a moment before being replaced once more with a mask of indifference.

"What do ya want." he grumbled as he tidied up his stand.

"Information on the Wolf Pack." I said making the weasel stiffen. _So he did know something._

Turning around slowly he looked at me with fear shining through in his face. He didn't want to say, his mask was shattered. "Why would I know anything about those nutjobs?" his voice soft and timid.

"Because for better or for worse you know everything there is to know about this city." I said shrugging as if it was just that obvious.

"Not anymore. Nobody tells me nothing since the night howlers. That job ruined me." his words confirming my previous thoughts on his reputation in the city. Still he knew something or he wouldn't be so scared.

"Listen tell me what you know and I can help protect you. When it's all over you might have redeemed yourself and could get better work." I said taking a step closer to the frightened weasel. This proved to be the wrong move because as soon as I stepped towards him he bolted towards Little Rodania. "Dammit Duke, stop." I yelled out as I began to chase after him.

"Never Wilde, you don't know what they do to snitches. I talk, I'm as good as dead." He called back as he slid through the grossly small tunnel leading into the district and used the houses as his footpaths. Screams of terror rang out from all the little mammals as Weaselton crawled across their homes. Not wanting to risk hurting the little rodents I ran along the side of the fence trying to keep up with Weaselton. I just had to be faster than Duke, Little Rodania was a giant circle in Central Savannah all I had to do was cut him off.

Knowing Weaselton he was heading for the direct opposite side to put the most distance between us. This didn't bode well for me since I definitely wasn't the fastest in the precinct, this would have been a better job for Judy. "Weaselton I'm going to kill you." I muttered as I pushed myself to run faster. Reaching the other end I saw the weasel exiting Little Rodania and book it towards the metro station. "Duke stop!"

This only made him run faster it seemed as he went down the stairwell into the underground metro. "Wilde leave me alone." He screamed in fury as he jumped the metros turnstyle and began to head towards a train that was beginning to leave.

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Dammit." I groaned as I reached into my pocket to answer the call, not even bothering to look at the caller ID, instead focusing on the chase as Weaselton entered the train car trying to disappear into the crowd.

"Hey Nick I have a lead that we nee-" "Hey Sky, sorry but I'm a little busy with my own lead right now see you at home. GET BACK HERE WEASELTON!" I yelled hanging up on my mate as I launched myself into the last train car right before the doors closed. Murmurs rose from the seated civilians that watched me leap into the bullet train. Picking myself up off the ground I dusted myself off as I walked through the train cars one by one looking for Duke. spotting him near the front of the train I made my way towards him as he seemed to be staring off into nothing. Lost in his own mind.

Taking a seat next to him I quickly grabbed his arm breaking him from his trance. He looked at looked at me in shock and tried to squirm out of my grasp which made me hold on tighter. "Ow ow OW, Wilde stop you're crushing my arm!"

Softening my grip a bit I gave him a stern look. "Duke tell me what you know and we will put you in witness protection till this is all over." My tone of voice getting a few looks from other mammals who didn't recognize me since I was out of uniform.

"I already told you Wilde, I talk and I'm as good as dead." He bit back.

"If you don't talk then more innocent mammals will die. The Wolf Pack are terrorists and your silence is protecting them. Give me names, give me locations, give me anything that will help us bring down the Wolf Pack." I pleaded getting a look of guilt from the weasel.

"They come to me sometimes for tips on other gangs, police routes, and other stuff." He muttered softly proving me right that the weasel did indeed have a heart.

" Do you have any names? What about locations of their hideouts?" I asked getting a stiff nod from the weasel.

"The same Coyote always comes and gets me, Black fur, red eyes, he's insane Wilde." Duke spoke softly seemingly feeling like he was about to be killed at any moment.

My eyes widened, Duke had been in contact with Damien. "What does he do, does he take you somewhere?" I urged the weasle to spill the information that he held.

"Yeah, We go to 'Dinky Little Dinner' in sahara square. We go there, get coffee, and he asks me questions then pays me for the information." He mumbled.

"Are you expecting to see him again anytime soon?" I ask, Duke nodding at the questioning.

"Yeah we usually meet every week, i'm expecting him within the next couple of days." Duke explained, my heart racing at the fact that I had just pulled such a big lead. From what Sky said Damien was practically Brawdrs right hand man. If we could bring him in then we would deal a major blow to the Wolf Packs infrastructure.

"Duke I need you to do me a favor, I need you to contact me next time Damien takes you to that Dinner." I ask, Duke looking at me like I grew a second head.

"Are you insane I just told you that they would kill me if I talked. I can't just wait for them to come and get me, you're asking me to die Wilde." He snapped ripping his arm out of my grasp.

"Duke they don't know you said anything yet, please I will keep our little talk to myself until you're next meeting okay, nobody at the ZPD has to know." I urge, couldn't Duke see that it was the right thing to do.

Duke seemed stuck in a tug of war with himself, minutes passed as he seemed to think it over. With a heavy sigh as the train came to a stop, other passengers getting up and exiting the train Duke met my eyes. "Fine Wilde, I will call you when he wants to meet again." he mumbled quickly getting out of his seat and disappearing into the crowd before I could even thank him

Sky's POV:

(Present time)

"And thats what happened with me, though it's nowhere near as adventurous as your day was." Nick said rubbing the back of his neck with his paw. I snorted at his attempt to minimize his accomplishments.

"Nick all I did today was make a new enemy with the police. Your day was way more productive compared to mine." I waved off making his ears droop at my comment.

"Look Sky, it doesn't matter if Bogo doesn't trust you, Judy and I do. That's all that matters." Nick said pulling me into a hug, trying to comfort me on my mistakes. I couldn't help but hug him back, the physical contact being like a drug, my need for it increasing by the moment.

With a small whine I released the hug and let out a deep sigh. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well we have to wait for Duke to call us and we can't really act on the lead for Cara without Bogo finding out since he knows about it. So, I say we wait to see what Carrots finds and just enjoy some time together." Nick suggested, the thought of not working on the case feeling wrong yet in a lot of ways appealing. More time with Nick, I can't pass that up.

"Hmmm, so does that mean you're going to take me out on a date?" I ask with a smirk, Nicks face going from orange to having a red tint to it. My comment leaving my poor fox stuttering and stumbling on his own words.

"Um, uh, um well, I mean only if you want to. Do you want to?" he asked with a hint of shyness that was unlike him. My cheshire grin at his question leaving him squirming with uncertainty.

"Well, I would hope that my mate would want to wine and dine me." I say sweetly before leaning in close to his ear. " Because then I can give him a special reward in return." I whisper hotly, Nicks tail stiffening from my words.

"Are you saying…" He mumbled shyly, the question dying on his lips.

I giggle and shrug slyly. "I don't know, maybe. I'm still a little scared to go that far. I don't want to take that step only to be taken away when we stop Brawdr." My body sagging at the truth of the situation. Could I really sleep with nick? Would it be fair to take that step with him?

Sky, you don't have to worry about that stuff right now." Nick reassured me, my soft smile growing at the warmth in his voice. "We get there when we get there."

I nod in understanding. "You're right. So we have an undisclosed amount of time together what do you want to do?"

My question seemed to put Nick into deep thought before he rolled his eyes with a bit of playfulness. "Farron you are a reality traveling super powered fox, hearing about your adventures would be a good start so that I can get to know you more."

I chuckle at the obvious tone in his voice. "Yeah okay that makes sense. Only if you tell me more about you, wouldn't be fair if I spilled all of my secrets only for you to keep your cards close to your chest."

"So one piece of information each? Seems fair, why don't we ask each other questions so we can learn what we want to know the most." Nick suggested making me nod in agreement.

"Alright, you go first." I gesture with my paw, Nick leaning back into the couch in thought on his first question. Seemingly coming up with it after a few moments he leaned forward with a serious look on his face.

"Be honest, besides Rocket have you ever fallen in love with others?" He asked without a trace of amusement in his face, territorial much? I snort failing to hide my amusement from Nick making his face twist with embarrassment. "It's not funny Farron, it's a legitimate question, I got to know who i'm competing with." Nick huffed.

Taking a moment to calm myself from my amusement I sighed" Nick you're not competing with anyone, I will never be able to see them again." I say, Nick not seeming satisfied. With a sigh I relent to my jealous fox's question. "My memory is spotty, I have been doing this for so long I don't remember every single jump, only a few at this point. Besides Rocket, there was one other person who I fell in love with, His name was Kiba."

"Who was he? What was he like? Was he better looking than me? Why did you love him?" Nick began to fire off rapid fire questions making me laugh in amusement.

"Nick you're really bad at this, thats alot more than one question." I chastised making Nick go ridged with embarrassment. "But I guess I can tell you about that adventure. It was my first adventure, my first jump… I didn't really know what was going on nor did I have a clue what my purpose was. Balor was there for me though, he helped guide me through and kept me alive long enough to find a home. My new home was the very village where Kiba came from."

"How did you guys meet?" Nick questioned.

"Well." I mumble my ears flicking back and forth nervously. "We were both part of that villages military, we were on different squads but once we both became strong enough fighters we were put on squads together sometimes for missions. I had to go away for a few years though, but when I came back we spent some of our off time together, we got closer and eventual started dating. I will never forget his face watching me disappear once my job was done." My voice somber from reliving the past that I would have rather forgotten like everything else. We both lapsed into silence. Me thinking of the past and Nick understanding just how hard it was on me to be a Jumper. It finally dawned on him the true reality of what I had to go through over and over again.

"Want to go get a late lunch?" Nick asked breaking me out of my own head.

"Huh?"

"Food, do you want to go get food, my treat." He said with a toothy grin.

"Oh, uh sure. I still get to ask you a question though." My tail thumping into the couch from the change of pace.

"I know Farron, I'm not avoiding telling you about myself, I swear. Scouts honor." He said his mouth grimacing at the word scout.

"There's a story behind that isn't there?" I ask prodding to see if it was a sore subject.

"Yeah there is, though it's not a fun story."

"Then we can avoid it, we just had an awkward moment and I feel like were both to stressed out as is." I say getting a grumble of agreement from Nick.

"So lunch?"

"Lunch!"

(short while later)

Sky's POV:

"I'm not eating that!" The look Nick was giving me showed how funny he thought it was for me to not want to eat Bug-a-Burger.

"Oh come on Farron, it's delicious, the cricket chips are my personal favorite." He grinned tossing a deep fried cricket into his maw, crunching noisily to freak me out. It was working.

"Nick, it's not funny, bugs are gross and you're eating them." I groaned as I swear I saw one of my own crickets move on my plate.

"Insects are what us predators eat, only the rich mammals are able to afford eating fish meat." Nick shrugged tossing in another cricket. Gross!

"Ugh, I think I've lost my appetite." I grumble looking down at my own bowl of cricket chips, they looks like discount chicken nuggets.

"Farron, open your muzzle." Nick demanded as he held a cricket chip in his paw. He wanted to feed me one.

"What no wa-" I began to argue back before Nick forced the damn disgusting cricket into my open maw. I tried to spit it out but I accidently took a bite. Oh god its so...so...so fucking good! How have I never tried these! Nick must've saw my change of emotions as I began to chew the cricket chip in earnest, he looked so smug.

"See Farron, it's not so bagh-" Nick spluttered as I shoved a handful of crickets into Nicks own face with a playful cackle not knowing that many of the patrons of the bug-a-burger were staring at us with disgust but I could care less. Nick grinned at me as he began to chew the handful of crickets I just forced into his mouth. With small chuckle after he finished eating my gift of crickets to him he seemed to notice some of the unkind stares. "You want to get out of here?" He asked me as I was busy stuffing my face with the remaining crickets on my tray.

"Why are the stares making you uncomfortable?" I asked softly noticing a few patrons were leaving. Was it cause we were foxes? Or was it because we were mates?

"I don't want you getting in more trouble over a few idiots." He said cautiously as we saw a buffalo that would put Bogo to shame in the size department coming over to us with an annoyed face, his wife whispering for him to not make a scene from their booth.

"Don't worry I got this Nick." I said, reassuring Nick with a gentle smile as the Buffalo stopped at our table, his shadow looming over us as he dwarfed both Me and Nick with his height. "Can I help you man, were trying to eat." I drawl looking up at the buffalo with no expression visible on my face. I probably looked bored to him.

"You two don't belong here you dirty hybrid. So take your thieving fox friend and leave. Some of us would like to eat our meal without the presence of trash in our sight." He demanded getting small nods of approval from the predominantly omnivore mammals in the room.

"Why the hell does everyone think I'm a hybrid? I groan out ignoring the subtle threat. "So yeah you can go away now, shoo. Go back to your wife who you are embarrassing yourself more and more by the second." I grind out earning a harsh punch to the face knocking me out of my chair. Nick quickly getting out of his seat to help me off the floor. I could see that Nick was about to go into full on cop mode and arrest the buffalo for putting his dirty hooves on me.

"Sky you okay?" Nick asked with a worried look as fresh blood started to pour out of my nose. Did he break my nose?

"Nick i'm going to break his arm. I was enjoying myself but if he wants to fight over something so small then so be it." I mumble getting up off the ground.

"You think you can touch me? Try it you disgusting mammal." The buffalo growled out at my comment.

"Come on Sky you know I can't let you do that. Lets just go." Nick pleaded making me grumble.

"Ugh fine, I'll break his arm later when your not around. Sound fair?" I asked getting a small grin and a nod from Nick.

"Fine." Nick chuckled as we both walked out of the Bug-A-Burger a little less hungry but a whole lot more annoyed.

As we walked to Nick's car I could tell Nick was more bothered about the whole thing then I was. "What's wrong Nick?" I asked as he unlocked his car and we got in.

"I should have arrested him, he committed assault and I did nothing."

"I'm glad you did nothing, I don't need or want a protector Nick, I don't want to rely on you being a cop to get me out of trouble." I sigh as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"He made you bleed, I'm pretty sure your nose is busted even if its not bleeding anymore. By the way don't you dare get your blood on my leather seats." He chided making me laugh.

"God forbid I get blood on your nice leather seats" I chuckle as I tentatively touch at my nose to see if it really was broken. I wasn't bleeding all over the place so I was pretty sure I was okay, besides a broken nose would only take overnight to heal if I did break it. "Nick, you know I can handle myself so don't get so worked up about it okay."

"That's just it Sky, you don't let anyone help you, you try to handle everything yourself. Me and Judy just want to help shoulder the burden." Nick said softly making me flinch with guilt. "Besides me and Carrots know a thing or two about saving the city from being destroyed"

"It's hard to do that Nick" I groan trying to get away from the conversation. Couldn't Nick understand that what he had dealt with was nothing compared to the things that I had done. It felt unfair to compare my lifetimes of accomplishments to Nicks but it was the truth.

"Why is it so hard?" Nick asked as we hit a red light.

"Because I have always been alone, I will always be alone, I can't let others get hurt or die for me when I know I can handle it." I say with guilt as memories of those I had let down bubbled to the surface of my mind. Nick never replied he only sighed and we kept driving. It didn't take long before we got home, both of us in our own little world of turmoil. We both just hung out in the living room for a bit watching whatever was on the TV. Neither of us wanting to really talk about our little disagreement. I didn't know how to make Nick feel better and he didn't know how to talk to me without getting frustrated with me. It wasn't easy, it was never going to be easy. Some part of me felt like me and Nick, hell me and literally anybody else were just from two different of worlds for us to understand each other. The only one who could ever truly understand me was Balor, then again he was just my guardian, he wasn't the jumper, he wasn't the one in the driver's seat.

"Night Farron" Nick grumbled snapping me out of my own thoughts. I looked over at the tired looking fox who still seemed to be annoyed with me, then again I couldn't blame him for that.

"Night Nick." I said softly as he got up and went to his room closed the door to his bedroom leaving me alone in the living room. No hug, no kiss, he didn't even say my first name, he just called me Farron. I had screwed up. I knew I had screwed up. Ineeded to get out of the apartment, I needed to clear my head. Maybe go and patrol for crime, the smart side of me said that that was a terrible idea. I had been running on fumes since the Finnick incident but my emotional side found comfort in the pain and exhaustion. It allowed me to not think about my problems. It allowed me to only be reactive with myself, took away the responsibility and guilt for my selfish actions. "I really am a coward." I mumbled as I disappeared to the rooftop above and melted into the night looking for crimes to stop and people to save.


End file.
